Can't Rain All The Time
by Bulmachick05
Summary: Instead of the past, it's the future. What just awaits Bulma and Vegeta. What has become of the future? Read the story to find out what happens to the two!
1. Time Machine

-1Can't Rain All The Time

By

Bulma

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to 2 people. Andrea and Shi, without you both I don't think I would be able to write this. I also want to thank my viewers and reviewers out there. I wouldn't write any of this without all you guys! Thanks for being my fans and for sticking with my writing! I love you all and I will try and finish this one. I promise! Otherwise you can all flame my ass in the end of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!

Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 1

Time Machine

By

Bulma

-6:30am In The Morning!-

"WOMAN!" yelled a voice at Bulma Briefs, the heiress to the Capsule Corporation multi-billion empire, door to her bedroom. A loud pounding shook the floor of her room and the door was thrown open by a dark figure on the other side of the door and he proceeded to intrude into her chambers. Bulma groaned as she curled into a small ball within her down comforter. She pulled the blankets over her blue hair and tried to will the asshole who was so rudely walking into her room to go away. "DAMN YOU! I NO FEELY GOOD! I NO MAKE YOU FOOD TODAY!" Bulma screamed at the intruder.

A tall, black flame haired, obsidian eyes, strong Saiyan Prince named Vegeta towered over the grumpy heiress. He crossed his arms and sneered in disgust at what he thought was a lazy girl. "Woman, get the fuck up! You know damn well what time it is! Now get up and get your fat ass down to the kitchen to make MY breakfast!" he yelled at her curled form. Bulma abruptly sat up. "You stupid, arrogant, egotistical, selfish, sack of shit! How dare you call me fat and slur my name! I'll have you know I am not your slave! You should be bowing at my feet and worshiping the ground I walk on!" Bulma glared angrily at the Prince.

A smirk of the infamous Saiyan crept on his features. He grabbed the heiress out of bed and threw her screaming in anger over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he proceeded to carry her downstairs. Every morning since the Saiyan Prince arrived and had come to live in the house, it has been like this. Bulma gave up and silently seethed once they were halfway downstairs to the kitchen.

They arrived at the kitchen and Vegeta set the seething woman on her feet. They glared at each other angrily. But the outcome would be the same. Vegeta would win and then Bulma would go back to bed afterwards. "Vegeta, why the hell can't you program a fucking cooking bot to fix your meals instead of bugging the hell outta me!" Bulma demanded. Vegeta's smirked only increased and Bulma knew what was coming. She set herself up.

"Because of 2 reasons you vile Wench! 1.) I get to see you pissed off in the morning and 2.) Because I don't trust their cooking. They could very well poison it! At least eating your vile preparation of what you call eatable is better than dying." Bulma seethed at the following comments Vegeta had made. "Oh yeah? Well what if I had been poisoning your food this whole time?" Bulma eyed him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he cornered her against the kitchen wall.

"Then little one, I will take pleasure in spreading your innards all along this kitchen with my bare hands. Now what you speak of true?" he darkly asked her with the coldest of eyes. He could smell pure fear coming off the Woman. He relished in her terrified hormones that he was causing her. He loved putting her in her place and shutting that mouth of hers. Bulma felt so helpless. There was no way out and she was putrefied at the dark look on Vegeta façade. She gazed at him with big, frightened eyes. Vegeta thrust his head forward at her. Bulma turned away and squeezed her eyes shut. Vegeta leaned in close to her ear. "Little one, make me breakfast and if you so much as utter a peep, you will not like to know what will happen to that weak body of yours." He moved away so he could allow her to squeeze by him and make him breakfast.

Vegeta's smirk returned and he took his spot at the table. In silence, Bulma prepared his dish. Deep down she knew he would not kill her. After all, he needed the gravity room, room and board, and time to get strong enough to kill Goku. But Vegeta was all riled up and pissing him off more was not the smartest idea. So Bulma thought it was wise if she did what he said right now and then she could go back and get some more sleep.

-Later!-

As soon as Vegeta finished breakfast. Bulma programmed a bot to clean up and she headed back to her room to get some more sleep. Now it was real later in the afternoon. Bulma, after a few more good hours of sleep had gotten up and began working in her labs. She had many projects she had to complete, but as of late she couldn't get her mind off one project that had been bugging her. In her spare time she had worked hard on it; of course no one knew of this invention and for good reason. Someone, with bad intentions, could use it for evil.

But Bulma knew if it could be used for evil, it could be used for good as well. What Bulma was creating, what she had worked so hard on, was a time machine. Bulma stood up and wiped the grease from her forehead. She gazed proudly at her invention. She looked it over happily. Now all she needed to do was test it out. "I'll work on it later. I need a celebration ice cream pint!" Bulma told herself.

She went to her fridge to pull out her Chunky Monkey and began to eat it in satisfaction. She couldn't stop looking at her invention, her heart beamed with pride in accomplishment. "It feels so good to finish a product!" she told herself. Her good mood was short lived however when the doors to her labs were thrown open to reveal a pissed Saiyan Prince. A Prince who stormed into the room.


	2. The Past? A Bleak Future! Ch2 & 3

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 2 & 3

The Past! A Bleak Future!

By

Bulma

Bulma rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance of the Prince. She crossed her legs as they rested upon her desk and dipped her spoon into the pint once more. Vegeta came and stood in front of her desk and slammed his hands upon the desk that shook with his force. Bulma glared at him. "You know you could have just knocked like a normal person and I would APPERICATE if you would not come so RUDELY in here and try to break my nice, EXPENSIVE desk!" she yelled at him. "Onna, I will do as I please! I am the Prince of all--" "All Saiyans and I will destroy you if you continue to disrespect me." Bulma finished his word for word threat.

This earned her a glare and Bulma once again rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want Vegeta? Can't you see I'm celebrating!" "Celebrating the fact that you are gaining more weight to that fat ass of yours?" Vegeta smirked. "Asshole, get the fuck out!" Bulma hissed. "Not until you fix the training bots! They were not strong enough this time." Vegeta crossed his arms and resumed his scowl façade. "AGAIN! I just fixed them last night!" "Well your inventions are not qualified to my fighting ability. Perhaps you are not the genius you say you are." That got under Bulma's skin as she slammed down her pint and stood up.

"You worthless fucking asshole! How dare you! You have the balls to say that to my face! Well I'll show you how much of a genius I am, how many people you know how to make a functioning time machine!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta's cool façade that soon turned to one of dark surprise as realization sunk into his mind. "Wench, you lie!" "Ha! Look behind you jerk off!" Vegeta turned around and saw the machine. He then began to walk towards it. Bulma followed closely in toe behind him.

"And just what do you think you are doing!" Bulma yelled at him as he threw open the cockpit of the machine. "I'm going to the past. What does it look like I'm doing!" Vegeta threw it open and cast a dark look at her. Bulma stood baffled for a moment. She realized her stupidity of revealing her invention to Vegeta. For many reasons she knew if Vegeta went into the past, Kami only knows what damage he could end up doing to the timeline. "No you can't! I don't know if it works yet! I haven't tested anything!" Bulma tried to steer him away from the invention.

Vegeta smiled as the Earthling's attempt to prevent the inevitable. Bulma rushed in front of him and spread her arms, blocking his path. "Vegeta, you can not use it…yet!" "The hell I can't!" he snarled and he grabbed her around the waist as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack. "Put me down! Where are you taking me!" Bulma yelled as she beat his back with her fists. Panicking to where he was planning on doing. Vegeta entered the time machine and sat her ungracefully on her ass in the chair.

"Well we are going to test it now. I want to go 20 years into the past!" Vegeta told her as he shut the hatch. "Vegeta! I am not going to take you in the past unless you tell me exactly what we are going to do." Bulma tried to stand her ground. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them enough to make her wince at the force. "I wasn't asking. Now if you are going to cause problems, I am going to have to correct you. Now I'm TELLING you again, and I do not like to repeat myself, get the ship in gear and take me to my destination." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma did not budge. She was too frighten to even move a muscle. Vegeta got sick of her trembling and shoved her over and began to mess with the controls. Bulma came back to her senses and began to fight him. They both struggled and fought each other. Vegeta was surprised that such a small creature could put up much of any fight with him. "Damnit Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he threw her off and hit the bottom to start the process. The engines roared and suddenly they were thrown up in the air and into the time stream.

-20 Years Into The Future!-

The machine rumbled through time restlessly. It's outer shell began to deteriate and the machine began to slowly destroy itself. Bulma fell back onto the ground as Vegeta fell back in the seat. The machine crashed landed on Earth's barren soil. Dust and debris flew up in the air, eclipsing the ship. The ship settled and Bulma moved her sore limbs. "I want off the ride…" Bulma whimpered. "Quit your sniveling! Come on, we have much work to do!" Vegeta yelled at the heiress as she picked herself off the floor and Bulma angrily glared at him.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell have you done!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta smirked at the angry as hell heiress before him. " I went 20 years into the past. I am going to fix the future!" Vegeta laughed. Bulma's color in her face drained. "Wh-what?" she breathed. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach and her blood ran cold. "We are going to change everything! I will destroy Frieza and preserve Vegeta-sei! Then I will destroy that fool Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed as he opened the hatch to the barren wasteland. Bulma appeared behind him and looked out onto the hellish place. Bulma looked at the outline of her once beautiful house.

"Vegeta I don't think we are in the past. Earth was not like this 20 years ago…" Bulma softly spoke. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. He whirled on her. "You wench! You bitch! What did your stupid invention do! Why are we not in the past!" he yelled at her. Bulma backed away from him in fear. Just what will he do to her now? Bulma thought fast. "Vegeta stop! If you hurt me then you will never get back!" Bulma tried to voice reason through her fear. She trembled as Vegeta towered over her in pure anger.

"Then fix it NOW!" he yelled angrily. Bulma jumped and rushed to fix the control panel. She looked it over. It was completely fried. But she knew the dire results after looking it over. She rested in the chair in despair. "Vegeta…you sleazy, stupid, dumbfuck, shit for brains, egotistical, ballsac, fucking dick head! We went 20 years into the future! Not in the fucking past dumbass!" Bulma glared at him with tear brimmed eyes.

Vegeta paced outside as he heard this and tried to figure out the mess. However, luck was not on their side and Vegeta sensed hostile energies approaching them. "Fuck…just what we need…" Vegeta breathed and prepared for the worst. Bulma heard Vegeta mutter some obscenity about something and stood up. "Damnit Vegeta! What do you have to say for yourself! You are the most insensitive jerk! I told you that I haven't tested it! I fucking told you! And now look at it! You ruined everything! Everything! Well I for one am sick of your shit! I'm sick of you treating me like scum of the universe, of you destroying my things, and for fucking doing shit like this to me! Gods I hate you and you will pin this all on me! Well fuck you Vegeta! Find your own damn way home!" Bulma went up to him and screamed in his face til hers almost turned blue.

Small tears fell from her eyes and she stormed over to the machine capsulated it. "Good-bye Vegeta!" she sniffled. Bulma didn't' even manage to take two steps til' unknown figures appeared in front of her. TO her they seemed to be like cat people in matching red and black uniforms. "Slaves, what are you doing out past curfew?" the head leader of the 3 demanded to know of her and Vegeta. Vegeta silently walked past Bulma and put her behind him. "We are no slaves. We are new here." Vegeta coldly explained.

"Lies! No one is allowed here on this planet unless granted permission from the Empress. So try another excuse." the second man ordered. Bulma looked between Vegeta and the 3 men. Vegeta's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Do you call me, The Prince of all Saiyans, a liar? You should feel lucky I do not destroy you right where you stand!" "Well lets see you try." the third person threatened and they got in fighting stances. "Woman, get away from here!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma didn't need to be told twice before she began to run. The 3 guards wasted no time. The one the left went after Bulma while the other two took down Vegeta.


	3. Shendowx

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 4

Shendowx

By

Bulma

-½ A Universe Away!-

A lively party of the universes greatest men were gather in a rather large dinner room. All sat next to each other around an expensive, elegant black mirror polished table. They were to honor a beautiful Empress. She had a lovely face, creamy skin, soft amber eyes, a set of elegant lips, and a perfect body that even the beautiful of goddess's would envy. She screamed Royalty! She was dressed in the finest white silk kimono and flowing black hair tied in a delicate bun. Yet appearances can be deceiving.

She was a lovely creature but she had a dark, tainted soul. Out of all the powerful and wealthy persons in this dinner celebration, she, by far, had the most power. She smiled adoringly at the guests who had come to honor her. They were to celebrate her empire's success. Nothing went on in this universe without her knowledge and approval. Those who went against or defied her, ended up in a place worse than hell itself. She had the universe in the palm of her hand and she was the ring leader in the universe of pure evil. Yet, glancing at this party and her appearance one could never suspect her of heinous crimes.

A man raised his glass, "To the success of Shendowx! Long may it reign for another 15 years!" he proclaimed half drunk. In turn everyone agreed and raised their glasses to that so they may drown their drinks. The woman smiled at her empire's name in praise. She stood up and clapped her hands happily. The talking ceased and all gazed upon the lovely creature. " I want to thank you all for coming. Without you, Shendowx would not be what it is today. However, I would not be who I am today without my little Hybrid. You must thank him for making all of this possible." she smiled.

The men in the room nodded and agreed to this. "Empress, it is us who should be thanking you. You have better our lives. We owe you the most gratitude." One of the men told her. The Empress smiled. "Please my name is O-Ren. But feel free to enjoy the rest of the evening. I am afraid I am rather tired and must get some rest." she spoke sweetly. She gracefully rose from the table and bowed before her guests. She then made her way to the door.

Her servants closed the door softly behind her as she walked through the elegant hall, atoned to her gracious personality. As she turned a corner to lead into another hallway in which she must cross to go to her chambers, she heard footsteps rushing up behind her. She turned around and looked to see who would dare disrespect her hall and much less her rules.

It was a messenger who ran before her and bowed. "Empress, I have an urgent message!" "Sir, you will take care to remember to walk in my halls! We are elegant ladies and gentlemen. We have class on my base and if you must get to me urgently, you will make a fast stride, not run! Do well to remember your manners in my presence!" The Empress narrowed her eyes angrily at the messenger who began to tremble in her angered presence.

"Forgive me Empress O-Ren. This news is very urgent." He sincerely apologized. He looked up and handed her a note. She opened it and began to read. She read it once, then twice, even a third time in disbelief. "My, my…very well. I shall take care of it. You are dismissed." she softly spoke to him numbly. "Yes, very well Empress. Good-night." he bowed once more. Then he turned to leave.

Once he left, O-Ren clapped her hands loudly and it echoed in the empty, lonely hall. Not even a fraction of a second later a young man around the age of 20 appeared with lavender locks and royal, saffire eyes appeared in front of the Empress and bowed respectfully. "Your Highness?" he asked still bowed before her. " I have another mission for you. On the Planet Earth, there are 2 prisoners who are in need of being relocated here. Is that understood?" she asked him. "Yes Empress." the young man replied. "Go and do this immediately. I shall take care of them in the morning. So put them in the cells when you arrive back here. Now, I must retire. Come to me once this task is complete." O-Ren told him and walked past to head to her chambers as the young man disappeared.

AN: I would love, love, absolutely love to thank those reviewers out there! A special thanks to Bellatrixred,Vladegurl,skolli.and NairobiDawn


	4. Trunks

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 5

Trunks

By

Bulma

The young man appeared on one of the bases of Earth. He sighed heavily as he looked around at the barren place. It was still hard to believe he was once born and raised here at one time. His name was Trunks, Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be exact. He was the result of Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans and the heiress of Capsule Corporation Bulma Briefs's union. He shoved his hands deep inside his pants pocket and headed inside the fortress. He was slightly annoyed he was sent on another errand mission.

He walked throughout the building til he came to a desk. A young woman looked at Trunks over her book and through her black horn rimmed glasses. "Well, well haven't seen you in a while tiger." she purred seductively. "Save it. I'm here for the prisoners O-Ren sent me for." he told her coldly. "Come on Trunkise Wunkise! Don't tell me you are still mad about what I did to your concubine? I was just having a little fun with her." she pouted her bottom lip out at him. "Take me to the prisoners." he hissed dangerously low. "You know Trunks, sometimes you need to get your head out of your ass!" she told him angrily and buzzed him in.

-Bulma/Vegeta!-

For 13 hours they have been held captive in a small cell. Bulma sat in a corner of the cell, watching Vegeta try and break down the door. He couldn't even manage to put a dent in it. Vegeta stopped and sunk to the ground on the opposite wall of Bulma. "Not a word Onna." he hissed. He had been at this for hours because Bulma told him he couldn't break it. Now Bulma proved she was right. Bulma glared at him. "Not my fault we are here asshole! If you didn't go psycho and try to hijack my invention, which by the way I pointed out I HAD NO TESTED DUMBASS, we would not be in this mess!" "Damnit Woman! I said not another word!" Vegeta snapped.

"No need to fucking yell at me because you are not strong enough to get us the fuck out of this mess!" Bulma retorted as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Vegeta violently stood up. "Wench! I'll fucking kill you!" "Then who would rebuild a time machine mother fucker! You! Oh good luck oh that dumbass! If you can't get us out of here, I would LOVE to see you build something that took me fucking years to accomplish! I hope they kill you here! Because it will be one less asshole in the universe to deal with!" Bulma coldly yelled at him. Vegeta began to power up. "Then I , at least, will have the pleasure of your blood spilt upon my hands!" Vegeta hissed and formed a ki in the palm of his hand. With the other, he yanked Bulma up off the ground and held her in midair.

He didn't choke her, held her in a position where she couldn't escape. Bulma stared at him with unblinking eyes. Vegeta was in her face. Bulma could feel the heat radiate off the ki, yet she did not struggle to move. "Go ahead and do it Big Boy! Prove yourself a Big Man!" she firmly told him. Vegeta was taken aback at Bulma's bravery. Just where in the 7 hells did it come from all of a sudden? The moment was interrupted however by the sound of a door opening. "What the hell is going on here!" yelled a voice in front of their cell.

There were 2 men. One that had brought them to the cell and the young man with lavender locks. The Prison Guard banged on the cell. Bulma and Vegeta looked to see them. The Ki disappeared and Vegeta slowly lowered Bulma down and let her go. He then stood back. "I demand you let me out! Keep the vile creature! She is a weakling and a sniveling fool! You would get along with her! But I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Do not mess with me and release me at once!" Vegeta demanded. The Guard laughed at Vegeta's face. "Yeah right! Everyone knows the Saiyans are extinct! The only one left is him and he is the Prince of all Saiyans! Hell, even a moron can tell you that!" laughed the Guard some more.

A look of shocked and pure resentment crossed over Vegeta's features. Bulma was just as shocked as he, and of course Trunks paled and was at a loss of words. Right before him was the very people he thought he would never see again. All he could do was stare as his mind went numb with shock. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LIAR AND SAY THAT HALF-BREED STUPID BRAT I-" the Guard came storming in and whacked Vegeta behind the head. Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Bulma let out a whimper and covered her mouth. Blood seeped out and trickled down his temple. Bulma could only gaze helplessly and terrified of the 2 men before her. "Damn annoying bastard! He's been like that all day!" The Guard in turn glanced at Bulma and licked his lips. "She's been like that as well. But now the bitch has closed her mouth, she ain't half bad!" he turned to Trunks. "Say, put in a good word for me to O-Ren if she puts that one up for sale to be a concubine? I could use something like that around here. What do you say? You scratch my back and I scratch yours?" he asked with a pervertish grin to Trunks.

Bulma began to tremble. He was discussing her as tool, a piece of ass. Just what had this future come to? Trunks narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He felt his Mother's fear traveling from the sickening feeling in his stomach to the tips of his toes and fingers. "Leave." was all that he could manage to speak out.

The Guard's grin turned to that of anger. "What the hell's your problem! You all ready have your whore! You need to share the rest!" He argued. Trunks's fist clenched in sheer fury. "Unless you want me to spread your innards to every inch of this cell as some sort of paint job. I suggest you leave right now so I can do my job." Trunks hissed angrily. The Guard gulped as he saw the seriousness in Trunks's eyes. He knew the stories of the merciless man and how he's the right hand of O-Ren.

"Very well Hybrid." the Guard hissed Trunks's most hateful pet name. Trunks restrained himself from killing the bastard. Bulma was terrified as it was. The Guard left by slamming the door. Trunks turned to the open cell and gazed at his trembling Mother. He started to walk in and Bulma backed as far as she could into the corner. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on tightly to her knees. "Vegeta…" she whimpered the unconscious Saiyan's name. Vegeta did not stir.

All ready she could feel the tears begin to fall from her orbs. She was so scared and she felt so utterly helpless and weak at the circumstances of the situation. She was at the mercy of this evil man. Trunks slowly entered the cell as not to scare her even more. He felt her fear wash over him like waves. It made him almost sick to his stomach as he saw her in this position. But it was all more shockingly weird. What happened? How did his parents manage to make it here? He needed to know what happened and what went down.

He kneeled before her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. His eyes soften as he gazed upon his Mother. "It's okay. Listen I'm here to help you. But I need to know what happened." He softly spoke to her. Bulma trembled even more under his touch. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "Pl-please d-don't ra-rape m-m-me…" she whimpered. Trunks had to resist the urge not to be sick right there in front of her. He regained himself and sat next to her. "I won't let anyone hurt you all right? I promise you and I'm here to take you and Da-Vegeta out of here to a safe place. But you need to tell me what happened?" he tried to explain.

"Don't you think I have? You wouldn't' believe me even if I told you…" she lifted her gaze to him as the first of many tears fell silently down her cheek. Trunks felt so sorry for her. It must have been a horrible day. "Then let me be the judge of that all right?" he took his hand to her temple and closed his eyes. He opened the Mother/Child bond between them. He blocked his mind from her as she wouldn't feel or see anything from him. He could see all of her memories. He saw everything and Bulma could only sit in confusion. Trunks reopened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't worry. I am going to take care of you, but I am going to need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Bulma shook her head no. "Please, let us go. We mean no harm. Please leave us alone." Bulma begged him softly. "Bulma, you need to understand something. You and Vegeta are in grave danger. If they found out where you came from, you would be in trouble. I'm going to help you both, but you need to trust me. If I am lying, would I be telling you any of this?" he asked. "How do you know my name and where we come from?" Bulma asked. "I can't tell you that, but do you trust me?" Trunks asked. Bulma didn't move for a few moments before she shook her head yes.

Trunks let out a relief breath. "All right, lets get you both out of here." Trunks stood up and went to his unconscious Father. Bulma gingerly got up off the ground and timidly walked over to Trunks. "Okay, I need you to hold onto my arms." Bulma did not question and did as he told her. Bulma could not have seen what was coming next as Trunks put 2 fingers to his brow and they disappeared.

-Trunks's Quarters!-

A young woman with beautiful raven hair came into her 16 year old Daughter's room. Her Daughter curled on the warm floor and the woman smiled warmly down at her child as she kneeled before her. "Another spot tonight, Sanshi?" the woman asked. "Mmmhmm. I like it here tonight." the young girl with matching hair as her Mother and beautiful blue eyes of her Father looked up at her Mother. "Mom, where is Dad?" she asked half sleepily. "He had to work late again tonight. Don't worry, he'll be home before too long." she smiled and leaned down to hurt her Daughter good-night.

After she pulled away she heard the sound of someone coming in. "Well, get some sleep. I'll tell Daddy to come in to check up on you." Venux, the mate of Trunks and Mother of their child, stood up and looked down at her sleeping Daughter. She smiled as her heart swelled. She shut off the light and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Venux walked out of the hallway and into the living room. She came to the site of Trunks laying Vegeta on the couch and a nervous Bulma looking around.

"Um, Trunks? What is going on here?" she asked rather confused. Trunks stood up and turned to Bulma. "Stay here with him. I have to go talk to my mate. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Bulma nodded yes and Trunks gently took Venux by the hand to their bedroom. Venux was beyond confused and once the door was closed, she gave Trunks a very puzzled look. "Care to explain what is going on?" "Venux, those people, did they at all look familiar to you?" her mate timidly asked her.

Venux shook her head no. Trunks took out a beautiful locket of pure saffire from around his neck and Venux's eyes grew wide in shock. "B-But how! It's not possible!" she cried. "They built a time machine as well. To make a long story short, Mom and Dad went 20 years into the future instead of the past and their time machine couldn't handle the time. They were found out by O-Ren lackeys and now she wants them. I don't know for sure but I don't think she knows about them; otherwise it would very, very chaotic. I can't turn them over Venux. Gods, knows what she will do if she finds out." Trunks explained.

"So what's the plan?" Venux asked after getting over the shock. "They are going to stay here and I am going to take the heat from O-Ren. After that, we will work from there." "Trunks…" Venux whimpered, knowing what O-Ren would do to him. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her gently as he embraced her. "I know, but we will make due. You know how I felt about this. Please protect them." he whispered softly into her ear. Venux nodded yes and wrapped her arms around him, her mate. Kami she didn't want to lose him to O-Ren again.


	5. Wrath Of ORen

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 6

Wrath Of O-Ren

By

Bulma

Bulma watched over Vegeta and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a cloth and got it damp. She returned to the living room and sat on her knees on the floor in front of the couch. She began to clean away the dried blood. She looked worriedly at Vegeta's unconscious state. What if he had a concussion? Brain damage? What if he lost his memory? Bulma could feel the lump in her throat, but managed not to let herself cry.

She felt she had to be strong now if she wanted to get them out of this mess and back home safe and sound. Suddenly Vegeta began to stir awake. Bulma watched him slowly open his eyes as a deep gruttle sound came from his throat at the pounding headache that took full force on him. He slowly sat up and scanned his surroundings. "Vegeta, please lay down and-" "Where are we?" he interrupted sharply and gazed coldly at the frighten woman at the foot of the couch. "I-I'm not sure. The boy brought us here. He is in the other room talking to a woman. Vegeta, what is a mate?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta's eyes did not change their cold exterior. "Stop asking such foolish questions. Come, we must escape now that we have the chance." "Vegeta I think we should trust him. I think he is trying to help us." Bulma told him. Vegeta let out a sarcastic snort. "Oh really? He feed that crock of shit to you? You honestly believe him?! Woman, this is why you don't think! You are such a foolish weakling! It's a miracle you are fucking alive if you believe such nonsense. There is no such thing in this universe as a good person, especially not now. He is going to hurt us and you are fool to walk into his trap!" Vegeta scolded her. He stood up and cradled her into his arms and to his chest. "Vegeta stop! Please, just listen for a second!" Bulma beat his chest and struggled to get down.

"If you walk out that door, I can not insure your safety." came a voice from the entrance of the hallway. Vegeta stopped and turned around. "Boy, stay out of this." He hissed darkly. "And where will you go Vegeta? You are no longer on Earth, but a ship billions of light years away. There are people who have heard of where you and Bulma come from. They want to harm you both. What will you do Prince Vegeta? How will you return to your own time with a time machine no longer able to function right?" Trunks softly asked him. Vegeta whipped around and glared at the person to dare to point out his problems. "What is your name Boy?"

"It's Trunks. Please don't' go. I'm here to help, not harm. You can trust me. I'll do all that I can to keep you both safe. I will return you both back to your time." Trunks pleaded. "Vegeta, please put me down." Bulma asked in his arms. "Very well, but if I even get a bad feeling or even one dirty look from you; Boy, You will wish you never messed with the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta threatened. "I give you m y word." he bowed to show respect.

Vegeta gently put Bulma down. Venux was behind Trunks as he came forward. "Please sit and let my mate, Venux, and Bulma take care of your injuries. I must leave to take care of some business." Trunks walked pasted them and out the door. The 3 could only watched him leave.

Bulma felt very much out of place in the small quarters. "Um…well make yourselves at home. Do you prefer some coffee or tea?" Venux asked the two. "Um coffee for me and tea for him." Bulma forced a polite smile to hide her nervousness. "Very well. I'll also bring something back to help with those nasty cuts. Oh and try not to be too loud, my Daughter just went to bed." Venux requested. Bulma smiled and nodded and Venux turned and headed to the kitchen while Bulma lead Vegeta back to the couch.

-Trunks!-

He walked all the way to O-Ren's chambers. He stood at her door and sighed. He knew it was late, but he also knew if he didn't come to tell her the results could be catastrophic. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door. "Enter." came the voice of the Empress from within. Trunks put on his bravest face and entered the room.

It was a beautiful bedroom. Everything from the velvet red theme to the marble bath that even the gods would envy, screamed elegance. There in the center of the flawless room paced O-Ren. She took one look at Trunks and glared. "WELL! WHAT HAVE YOU?!" she yelled. Trunks kept his stone, cold exterior. "I am afraid when I have arrived they were no prisoners there for me to collect your Highness." he bowed before her. O-Ren felt enraged by the news. You could see the fire in her eyes. "That damn planet! I will have to search for them and destroy it! Are you sure you didn't have anyone for you to collect?" she barked angrily at him.

Trunks looked up and shook his head once for no. "Damn them and damn you! Did I not clearly say not to return until you have them?!" "I do not recall, your Highness." O-Ren stormed over to her vanity and pushed a button on it. 5 or so elite guards came in. O-Ren glared with pure hatred at Trunks. Trunks dared not to move an inch. "I want Planet Earth searched for the 2 prisoners and then destroyed. I want no survivors. Now as for Trunks's punishment, I think a night in the tomb will teach him to remember my orders." she hissed at the guards dragged Trunks away.

-Morning!-

Sanshi's alarm went off and smelled her Mother's cooking. "Mmmm why does training with Dad have to be so early? Stupid Dad!" she groaned throwing the clock across the room and it hitting the wall. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She quickly got up and dressed. She then headed to the kitchen. "Morning Mom. Morning Da-…uh" she looked to see a strong, dark haired man sitting in her father's chair at the kitchen table and eating her Mother's food. Her Mother was at the stove, continuing to cook the breakfast for everyone else. "Morning Sanshi, sleep well?" Venux smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at her Daughter.

"Um…Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Sanshi asked confused. "Sure. Is there anything else you need Vegeta?" Venux asked. A grunt indicated no, so Venux got up and walked her Daughter to a private part of the quarters. "Okay, I know you must be a little confused about what is going on?" "Um, more than a little Mom. Where is Dad?" Sanshi asked. "Sanshi, your Father had to go on another mission last night and it was to retrieve Bulma and Vegeta for O-Ren." Venux explained.

Sanshi's eyes widen. "M-Mom, they are Gram and Gramps?!" "Yes Sanshi, they are. But they don't know about your Father and about us. Judging from the way Vegeta treats Bulma, they are not together yet. So do me a favor and welcome them as guests and don't give away anything to endanger your Father." "Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"Hmmm, he went to go tell O-Ren last night that he couldn't find them. He hasn't returned yet." Venux appeared worried as well as Sanshi at the realization. "Oh no! Just what is that bitch up to this time?!" Sanshi cried angrily. "Just relax Sanshi, if you want to go back to bed you can." Venux told her. "How can I Mom? I'm going to be so worried about Dad. What if he comes home again like last ti-" They were interrupted by a scream coming from the living room.

Bulma woke up to the sound of a loud thud on the ground by the couch she was sleeping on. She opened her eyes and looked to see what had caused the noise. What she saw was a bloodied, beaten, barely conscience Trunks. Bulma let out a scream thinking he was dead. Vegeta, Venux, and Sanshi rushed into the room. Bulma looked up terrified and small tears fell from her orbs. "H-He's d-dead!!" Bulma whimpered. "M-Mom…" came a whisper from the floor. Venux and Sanshi rushed over to Trunks. "Dad! Damn you O-Ren!" Sanshi cursed as she helped her Mother bring her Father to their room so her Mother could help clean him up once more.

Sanshi went out of the room once he was situated and went to go talk to her Grandparents. Bulma covered her mouth and was shaken up by the site of the young man named Trunks all bloodied up. Just what horrible people were after them to do that to Trunks? What did they want? Vegeta came and sat by her. "Woman, calm down…he will be all right." Vegeta tried his best to appear consoling. Bulma looked to him. "V-Vegeta…" she sniffled. "Uh, Dad is going to be all right. Sorry for the scare." Sanshi said from the hallway entrance. Vegeta and Bulma looked to their Granddaughter. Sanshi came into the room and sat in a chair. "What happened?" Vegeta demanded. "Whom is this O-Ren?"

"O-Ren is this bitch who is ruler of the universe. She enslaved us. Dad is the reason why the universe is under her control and he wants nothing to do with it. She makes him do things by force. Dad hates it and O-Ren just uses him and us. I hate her so much!! All she does is hurt Dad and make him kill and hurt others!" Sanshi explained. Bulma listened to Sanshi and Vegeta abruptly stood up. "Vegeta?" Bulma and Sanshi asked in unison.

"I need to go for a walk. I need to clear my head." Vegeta told them and walked himself to the door. "Vegeta! That isn't a good idea!" Bulma said to him in a small voice. "It's not safe. Bulma is right. Please don't' go." Sanshi asked him. Vegeta opened the door. " I listen to no one." were Vegeta's words as he walked out on them. "Oh boy…Dad's not going to be happy about this…" Sanshi whispered to herself as Bulma and her watched Vegeta walk out the door.

Bulma looked to Sanshi. "What's your name?" she asked. "Uh Sanshi and you are Bulma right?" "Yeah." "Um my Mom told me everything. Um perhaps you want to hear what is going on?" she asked and Bulma nodded yes. Sanshi got up and sat on the couch next to her Grandmother. She let out a deep sigh as she began to tell her the situation.

-Vegeta!-

He began to wander the halls of the ship taking precautions to stay well hidden. When he saw the young man named Trunks on the floor, in a mess such as that, his blood boiled. He felt this need to seek revenge for the injustice against this O-Ren. He felt he needed to take her down. He couldn't explain this feelings, but he wasn't thinking with his head, but with those feelings. He turned a corner and came into a group of chatting guards of the hallway.

The 3 looked at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Who are you slave?" demanded one of them. "I do not have to answer to such lowlifes as yourself. I demanded you point me in the direction of this bitch who calls herself O-Ren!" Vegeta crossed his arms angrily. The guard's mouth dropped. Never before had someone disrespected the Empress in such a manner. Those who have, quickly found themselves in the afterlife. But the 3ed guard smiled. "You want to see the Empress? Very well, we will take you to her. I'm sure she would love to hear about yourself." Vegeta snorted at the comment. "Fools! Do not mock the Prince of all Saiyans! Now take me to her!" The guards turned at this and Vegeta followed.


	6. Hiding

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 7

Hiding

By

Bulma

O-Ren was a mess. She had been working all night after Trunks was sent to the Tomb. She had heard of Vegeta and Bulma's names before but from where? She tried hard to remember all night long what the link between Trunks and the two prisoners. She needed inside and outside resources. O-Ren heard a knock at the door and threw it open. A servant bowed and handed her a file. She dismissed him quickly and tore the file open. She began to read the contents inside and as she read the file, the more her smile grew more and more in satisfaction. She knew everything now, it was clear as day. She knew what to do and how to get the two from the past in her grasp. As she hurried down the hallway, a voice called out behind her. "Empress, one of them is here! He is waiting for you in the throne room!" a servant called out to O-Ren. She smiled brightly at this.

The servant came and bowed before her. "Very well, escort me there servant." she ordered. "Very well, Empress." He held out his arm and lead her to the throne room. Upon arriving at the throne room. Vegeta was pacing the room impatiently. O-Ren came from the side and gracefully took her seat on her throne. She looked down at the agitated Prince and smiled amused. Vegeta stopped and glared at her through slitted eyes of anger.

"O-Ren?" he gruffly asked. She nodded. "Welcome to my Throne Room Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans." Vegeta got in his fighting stance. "Vile creature! What did you do to the Boy!" O-Ren raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What Boy?" "Don't play dumb with me bitch! The one's whom name is Trunks. What did you do to him! The stupid Woman is in tears and I don't want to hear her bitching anymore than she has to! So what the fuck did you do to him!" Vegeta spat at her in utter fury.

O-Ren narrowed her eyes. "If you are a Prince, then act like one. Vulgar behavior and obscenities is not allowed in my presence. I have a reputation and you will do well not to offend me. Address me properly by Empress O-Ren, do you understand?" she warned him. Vegeta snorted in disgust. "You are just as foolish as the baka Woman! Do you honestly think I'll listen to a damn word you say?" Vegeta stuck his nose up in the air at her threat to him.

O-Ren nodded to her guards. They came up to him and brought him to his knees. Vegeta tried to struggle, but they overpowered him. O-Ren pulled a stick from her hip and descended the steps to the kneeling Prince. "Do not tempt me Great Prince of all Saiyans. I do not like getting my hands filthy, but I will if you continue to disobey me." She pressed a button on the end of the stick. A giant electrical whip appeared from the other end of it and she smiled cruelly. "You know, I used this on my Hybrid Slave last night. He never cries, but I bet you will." Vegeta glared up at her. "Take him to the cells to cool off." She returned the whip to her hip in satisfaction.

-Trunks And Family!-

Bulma listened to every word Sanshi explained to her. Trunks was kidnapped at a young age by O-Ren. Venux, his mate or wife, Bulma found out was given to him as a pleasure slave. He never used her or did anything to her Mother. In the end, they both fell in love and Sanshi was the result. Trunks is O-Ren's slave and the whole reason O-Ren and Shendowx thrived and owned the whole universe. O-Ren had power over Trunks and he could never go against her.

"And so we have to listen to what O-Ren says or she will hurt me and Mom." Sanshi got done explaining. Bulma looked at her hands in her lap in silence. This poor man, a lave to an abusive god complex tyrant. He was much like Vegeta. It made her want to cry. "May I see him?" Bulma softly asked. "Sure. He's awake and comfortable now. In fact, he sent me out here to talk to you." Venux entered the living room as she heard the question.

Sanshi and Bulma looked up and Bulma stood to go see Trunks. Venux told her it was the door at the end of the hall. Bulma found herself standing in front of it. So much was going through her mind at this point. She had so many questions to ask, yet he just went through hell. Perhaps this wasn't' the best time to confront him and just as she was about to turn her tail and run, the door suddenly opened.

Bulma jumped back in surprise. Trunks laid against the pillows, bandaged up, and his hand in the air glowing a soft hue of blue. "Bulma, you came. Please come in?" he asked smiling from in the bed. Bulma timidly nodded and went inside his room. With a wave of his hand, Trunks softly closed the door. "How can you do that?" Bulma asked. She went and took a seat on the edge of his bed, since he patted the spot next to him. "I have been all over this universe. Different planets, different cultures around here. You can learn a lot." he smiled sincerely.

Bulma nodded in agreement. She couldn't speak as she lost her voice in his presence. "Vegeta leave?" Trunks after he got sick of the sudden silence. Bulma nodded yes. "He needed to go think. He usually does that if he is not happy about things…which is all the time for him." Bulma commented. Then again there was that disturbing silence. "Bulma, just because I'm beat up badly doesn't mean I can't answer your questions. If you have something on your mind that you want to ask, then ask. I promise, I'm not cruel." Trunks assured her with one of his smiles.

Bulma looked away from him and let out a small sigh. "Why? Why are you risking your life for us? You have a family and you could be killed if they find us here." Bulma softly spoke. Trunks nodded at this. "True, but they need me. Besides, what's the worst they can do to me that they haven't all ready done to me?" he chuckled. Bulma looked at him and couldn't bring herself to smile. "How can you laugh at this? This is no joking matter. Why are you helping us? What do you get from it?" Trunks reached out and gently touched her hand. He took it in his own and gently rubbed it. They both looked at each other, Identical eyes of azure staring at the other. Bulma felt waves of love, yet sadness wash over her. She felt connected to him somehow.

"Because, we are connected you and I. I can't go into anymore further detail than that. Your life effects my own." he told her. "But how?" Bulma asked. "I can't tell you. It will effect your future. But do not worry about it; I just want you to know you can trust me. I will protect you with my own life if I have to." he told her looking into the depths of her identical eyes. Bulma did not know what how to take what he said, so she did nothing but accept it and trust the young man named Trunks.

She let out a small smile and gently leaned forward to hug him. "Thank you." she whispered in his ears as their arms encircled each other in a hug. And at that moment, something hit Trunks. He could sense his Father and O-Ren in the same room. He could feel his Father's rage. Then he knew it would be a matter of moments before O-Ren sent someone to collect his family. Trunks was too weak at this point to do anything. He quickly pulled from Bulma.

"Bulma, I don't want to alarm you, but we are going to have to leave right now." he gently told her in a calm voice. Bulma could only respond with a puzzled look. "Trunks, what are you talking about?" She didn't get her answer as suddenly the door opened. Sanshi and Venux rushed into the room. "We got the capsules and our things." Venux told him. "Okay Sanshi, remember the drill?" Trunks asked his Daughter. "Dad, I know. We have been over this a bajillion times." Sanshi told him. Trunks held onto Bulma. Sanshi grabbed her Father's other arm and Venux touched her Daughter's shoulder.

Bulma gazed around confusedly. Before she even got to open her mouth, they had disappeared. Bulma closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto Trunks. She felt the world spin and butterflies filled her stomach, such as that of going down a hill or on a roller coaster ride. Suddenly the feeling vanished as she slowly opened her eyes to the surrounding of the cave.

"Wh-what? Where are we!" Bulma cried as she jumped from the bed Trunks rested upon. "Bulma, calm down. It's all right. We are safe." Venux told her as she began to pull out the capsule box. She found the one she wanted and popped it. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a capsule house. Bulma was numb with shock now. They had capsules! When did this happen! "Wait…what about Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Venux and Sanshi were all ready taking Trunks from the bed and taking themselves into the house.

Bulma followed closely behind them and once again asked the question again. Venux placed Trunks on the couch. "Vegeta is…it's too late for Vegeta right now. We will get him later when he is alone." Trunks told her from where he laid. Bulma felt her heart sink. "What? Is he hurt?" Bulma asked as she went to Trunks's side. He smiled at her. Seeing his Mother worry over his Father gave him much hope.

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Bulma, do not worry. He is in no danger. Once he is alone, Sanshi or myself will go and retrieve him. Then we will all head into the past." he told her. Bulma gave him a puzzled look. "Trunks, what do you mean?" she asked.

-Meanwhile!-

Vegeta was thrown into a cell and upon O-Ren's orders, they were to search Trunks's quarters and take his family to see O-Ren. They wasted no time busting down the door and barging in. Turning things over and wasting no time turning the whole room upside down to search for O-Ren's orders. No one was, fortunately, to be found and they tore up the room like hell.


	7. Son!

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 8

Son?!!

By

Bulma

Vegeta sat in his cell, meditating the whole time. He was mostly angry with himself for even leaving the room. He was angry that he could not defeat those guards or even O-Ren. And mostly he was angered that he might have endangered Bulma and those who have saved them. He beat himself up, the voice in his mind attacking his every flaw; calling him weak, worthless. It tore at him; a raging storm of emotions, crawling underneath his skin. Yet, on the outside, emotionless as a rock. Tall, strong, and cold. Impenetrable by any outside force. So in seething anger, he sat in deep silence.

O-Ren sat and watched the Prince, waiting impatiently for the guards to return with the other missing piece of her prize. She sat back in her chair and drummed her manicured finger tips on the arm rests. She waited and waited as the clock slowly ticked to her. Her salvation came in the form of a guard 1 ½ hour later. The door opened and he walked in. He did his ritual of bowing before given permission to rise. "Where are they?" she demanded. " I am sorry your highness, but we could not locate them. We believe they may not be on the ship." The guard told her. O-Ren was livid. Her beautiful face transformed to something ugly and bitter. "Find them! Do not stop until they are found! No man will rest until they are brought before me! Send out word of this and make it known throughout the galaxy. They will not be safe in this universe!" she calmly told him.

The guard bowed before the Empress. "Very well Empress. Your command will be fulfilled. I will see to it that your toys are returned." The guard bowed once more and took off. O-Ren stood up and smoothed her grown of elegant gold. "All right my little Hybrid, you want to play; we'll play all right." She hissed to herself. She stood up and made her way to the cells.

A door was slammed opened and O-Ren stormed in and slammed the door behind her. Vegeta opened his eyes and watched her stomp before him; before his cell. She slammed her hands on the bars and glared at him with such a fire in her eyes. "Where are they?!" she demanded of him. "What's it to you?" O-Ren gritted her teeth at the disrespectful Prince. "He's too much like you! Now I don't care of you fucking live or die, but you will tell me where the hell they are!" She screamed at him, unlike her usual cool demeanor.

Trunks's disappearance really got under her skin. Vegeta silently stood up and met her gaze, staring at her with his cold, emotionless eyes. Only thing separating him from her grasp her supple neck and squeezing the life out of her was those stupid bars. "I don't have to do anything you stupid bitch. What makes you think I'll tell you a goddamn word? I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I don't take shit from anyone; not from the fucking Woman and certainly not from some stupid, spoilt, little god complex whore as yourself. You want to find them, then do it yourself. But I'll be damned if I fucking give into your demanded. I didn't for Frieza, I won't for you." his voice dripping with malice.

"How dare you disrespect me! I will make you regret those words!!" she yelled at him and grabbed her electrical whip that was at her hip. "Go ahead, I've had scum lower than you do so much more worse to me." he smiled at her anger. O-Ren stepped back and returned the whip to her hip once more. Her soft, sultry laughter filled the cells. Vegeta did not move. "Fools, I will not let you get under my skin. I have information that will break you." she laughed so more. For a fraction of a second, Vegeta let his wall down and almost appeared shocked.

Fortunately, O-Ren took no notice and Vegeta's icy walls were put up once more. "Vile bitch, how dare you think you can scare me! You are nothing but a whore trying to taint my mind! Well, I will not listen to your lies! IF you will not let me leave and then I have no business with you. So leave me the fuck alone!" O-Ren stopped laughing. "Such vulgarity! I am the Empress of the universe and no respect! I could end your life if I even just breathed the word. Are you not terrified?" she asked.

"Terrified?! Don't make me laugh! The Prince of all Saiyans does not get afraid of a spoilt child's threat!" Vegeta laughed heartedly in her face. O-Ren smiled back at him sweetly for she knew what she would say next would wipe that smirk clean off his face. "Well your Son might state differently. After all, that is why he ran away and not stayed to protect his only Father." Vegeta was not prepared for that kind of shock. His eyes narrowed at the new information.

"You lie!" he bellowed and slammed his fists against the bars. O-Ren chuckled. "So now you want to know? Well, lets exchange information, shall we? You tell me your secrets, and I'll tell you mine." she spoke softly and pulled up a chair to sit in front of the enraged Prince. Vegeta removed himself from the bars and began to quickly pace in the small confinement. "You don't know where they are, do you?" she asked, her smile increasing. She got under his skin now and she was slowly making him ponder and question her statements.

"His name is Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The son of Bulma Briefs and yourself. I found him lying in a pool of both you and Miss. Briefs blood at the age of 4. He showed so much great potentional as a young child. It was hilarious that you both were killed at the hands of Frieza's Father. But it was he who killed him. King Kold was such a good allied to the very end. He gave me the greatest weapon in the whole galaxy, your son." she laughed at the story.

Vegeta didn't know what to think. He had a son. He sired his heir with the loud mouthed harpy and he actually raised a family with her. Then now he died? The vile woman made him weak…but wait, did he actually believe all of this? Did it really make that much sense to him? Vegeta continued his pace, his mind not sure of what to think of this time. Did he or did he not believe O-Ren?

"What's the matter? Monkey confused at what to think?" she asked him in a babyish voice as she rested her elegant chin in the palm of her hand and gazed at him in amusement. Vegeta stopped and glared at her. "Lies! I don't believe you!" he bellowed. His anger had gotten the best of him as it shook the walls. O-Ren was not fazed on bit by the sign of anger. "Believe me or not, I really don't care which you do. I am speaking of a hard, cold fact and the business of you accepting that or not is something you are going to have to square with someday. However, if you want further proof, why don't you ask him when you see him again. Just take a look into the locket around his neck." O-Ren stood up and began to walk off, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts.

-Trunks!-

"Bulma, you are not the only one with a time machine. We've been planning on going to the past someday to fix this mess." Trunks explained to his Mother. "But, what about here?" "Lets face it Bulma, there is nothing here for us. Dad is right, it's time for us to head into the past." Sanshi voiced her opinion. Bulma thought and nodded in agreement. She definatly saw things her way. Then something dawned on Bulma. "Wait, how did we get here?!"

The small family laughed at Bulma's late realization. "It's called Instant Transmission. It teleports you to anywhere in the universe. Sanshi and Trunks can do it. That is how we got here." Venux told her. "Oh…" Bulma looked at the family around her. She felt so confused and out of place. Bulma sadly looked at the nice, plush carpeting. "I want to go home…" she mumbled. "We know you do; and we all are going to go with you." Sanshi sat by Bulma on and the ground and hugged her. "Sanshi, I think it's time you go and get Vegeta." Trunks spoke. Everyone looked to Trunks.

"Are you sure Dad?" Sanshi asked him. "Yeah, he's alone right now and no one will come find him. So go get him right now." Trunks told her. Sanshi stood up and dusted herself off. "See you in a few seconds!" she smiled and in a flash she was gone.

-Vegeta!-

He sat down on his cot. It had been an hour since O-Ren left him to his thoughts.. He wondered if she would ever come back. His mind demanded answers. He still was numb from the shock. He wanted to deny all of it. He wanted to believe that O-Ren stated was all lies. But deep down he knew or at least needed to know. He had to get out of this damn cell. He needed to see his son, hell even the Woman . He had to know.

"Damn bitch! How dare she make me question myself!" Vegeta seethed. Suddenly, he saw a flash before him and his Granddaughter appear. Vegeta's jaw dropped at the site of her. "Vegeta, quickly! Take my hand! You have to get out of here!" Sanshi excitedly told him. Vegeta stood up calmly. "Where are the others?" he asked. "We are safely on Earth right now. Dad is still injured though. We have to get going!" Vegeta went numb at the relationship between himself and Sanshi fully sunk in. He was looking at his 16 year old Granddaughter. Vegeta couldn't gather the words to say. Sanshi took this opportune moment to grab him. They traveled back to Earth and no one was the wiser of where the Prince of all Saiyans had disappeared to.


	8. Back Into The Past

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 9

Back To The Past

By

Bulma

-Trunks!-

Once Sanshi left, Venux went to the capsule box to grab the time machine capsule. "Well when they come back we should head to your time as soon as possible. I'm afraid the longer we dwell here, the worse our chances are of getting caught." Trunks explained to Bulma. "Do you have a place you know you can stay at?" Bulma asked. "No, but we will make due of what we have and start to build a new life." Trunks smiled at her. "Well, why don't you all come and live with me at my home? It's the biggest in all of West City. You won't have to stay forever. If you want, you can stay long enough to get well on your feet." Bulma offered.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't know. Trunks, should we take her up on the offer?" Venux asked. "Well, if you don't mind, Bulma?" "Of course not! It's the least I can do for you for saving our lives and getting us back home. Besides, Vegeta resides with me and he's a royal pain! It would be a nice change if someone would be kind enough to talk to me instead of the caveman grunts I get from Vegeta." Bulma smiled brightly and clapped her hands at the news of Trunks and his family coming to stay with them.

Then at that moment, Sanshi and Vegeta appeared before them. "We're back guys! What did I miss?" Sanshi asked brightly as she let go of a numb Vegeta and went to her Father's side. Vegeta gazed around at the people before him. Then his eyes rested upon Trunks. Sanshi came and gently gave her Father a hug. "We are going to head to Bulma's time and live at her house until' we are ready to move out on our own." Trunks explained. "Really?!!" Sanshi exclaimed.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Like hell they are! They will be a distraction to my training efforts! Woman, I won't tolerate them from reaching my goal as a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta regained his senses and bellowed out. Everyone drew their attention to Vegeta. Bulma stood up and glared at him. "Excuse me? You have no right or say in what anything I decide to happen to MY house! You forget that you are also a GUEST and take that way too far for granted! I invited you them and if this is going to be a problem, perhaps you should leave. Because honestly, I don't see how they affect your ability to become Super Saiyan. You should be thanking these people for saving your ass for bringing us here! Now shut up or leave!" Bulma defended the family.

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back to her. Bulma could only glare at him. He could really be selfish sometimes. "Listen, please we need to get out of here before we are found. So please…can we settle this back in your time?" Trunks asked them. Vegeta snorted. "Brat, the business between the Woman and I are of none of your concern. However, I will continue this once we return. I'll be waiting outside til' it's time to leave." Vegeta stormed out after he said this and slammed the door behind him. Bulma let out and aggravated sigh. "Stupid Saiyan!" she muttered and turned to the family. She smiled apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Vegeta can sometimes be a bit selfish. Don't let him discourage you. It's my house and you can stay. It's perfectly fine. I just think he has his head up his ass." "No need to apologize. I can understand where you are coming from. Believe me." Venux smiled. "What is that suppose to mean?" Trunks eyed her. "All right, enough. Lets get out of here." Sanshi put a stop to anymore changing of subjects.

-Hours Later!-

-O-Ren!-

Once again O-Ren found herself pacing in the throne room. Not a sign or trace of her warrior slave, or of his family, or of the time travelers from the past. She wanted them found and she wanted them found now. O-Ren had every inch of the universe searching for them. She paused her pacing to gaze out into the dark depths of space. "Come out little Hybrid. You should know you can't hid from me. One way or another, I'll find you. Don't you worry about that Hybrid." she softly spoke to her reflection.

There was a knock at the door and O-Ren turned around and allowed the person in. Several guards entered the room, bowing before the Empress and dragging Bulma's destroyed time machine behind them. O-Ren could only gaze in confusion. She went to the closest guard and told him to rise. "Explain yourselves!" she demanded. "We have returned without no trace of them. I am sorry your Highness, but they have left without a trace. It's as if they did not exist in this time." the guard informed her.

O-Ren did not like this answer. "Are you all so foolish as to come to me without anything but that to tell me! Fools! I will have you all killed! How dare you return with nothing!" she screamed angrily. "Empress, we did not return with them, but we did not return empty handed." the leader of the guards stood up and defended his squad. O-Ren went to him and struck him with her electrical whip, sending him to his knees in pain and blood dripping from his face.

"You dare to interrupt me and disrespect my authority?!" she screamed and raised her whip once more above her head. "Empress, this is a time machine! The same one the prisoners came in! We believe Trunks has created his own and has headed them all into the past once more." cried the fallen leader. O-Ren lowered the whip upon hearing this and returned it to her hip. The guards trembled in her presence. "And this is it hmmm?" she walked past them to the broken time machine.

O-Ren lightly touched it as her smile increased. "You are dismissed and I want you to bring this machine to the science labs. Make the slaves there work and repair it to working condition. Also make the searches stop. I know exactly where they are." she proceeded to leave, leaving the guards confused at her new way of approaching the situation as they waited no time in fulfilling her demands.

-20 Years Into The Past!-

-Capsule Corp.-

They arrived at Capsule Corp. lawn. Vegeta had moved on ahead from the cave since he was sore about Bulma disrespecting them. Bulma had loaded the rest into her ship and they headed back to her home. They landed on the lawn and Bulma saw Vegeta disappear up onto his balcony since the GR was broken. He had lead the way the whole time. Bulma opened the hatch as she pushed him from her mind. Sanshi and Venux picked up a sleeping Trunks. "Wow…this is the first time Dad has actually slept." Sanshi said in amazement. "You know, I can get the infirmary to wheel him in." Bulma said. "No, it's fine. Just show us the way." Venux told her.

Bulma brought him to the infirmary on hand and properly readied him up. Trunks slept through the whole process. It was if he fully let his guard down and went to sleep. Once it was all done, they watched him. Venux was by his side, holding his hand. "Come on, let me show you to your rooms." Bulma told them. "No, I don't want to leave him." "But you must be exhaughted?" Bulma asked confused. "I am, but I don't want Trunks freaking out." "Don't worry Bulma, Mom and Dad will join us when Dad is healed. Why don't you show me around and to my room?" Sanshi asked. Bulma smiled and replied, "Sure."


	9. Confrontations

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 10

Confrontations

By

Bulma

"Well I guess everything is all right, I'll take you upstairs to give you the grand tour." Bulma went to the door. Before she even got to put her hand on the doorknob, it was thrown open. "BULMA! TIME TO GO SHOPPING!" cried her Mother. Her Father, Dr. Briefs, was right behind her. "Mom? Dad?" Bulma asked confused. "Bulma…who are all these people?" her Father asked. Her parents looked at the new people confused. "Lets take this outside, my Dad is hurt and he needs rest, if that is all right?" Sanshi asked.

"We can do that. Come on." Bulma agreed and left Venux with Trunks. "Um, guys, this is Sanshi." Bulma introduced Sanshi to her parents. "Sanshi, these are my parents." They exchanged greetings and Dr. Briefs looked at Bulma. "Princess, what exactly is going on?" he asked. "It's a long story. Remember that time machine that I was working on?" Bulma asked. Dr. Briefs eyes grew wide in realization.

"It worked?!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah Dad, it did…but anyway it broke and Sanshi with her family brought Vegeta and I here." Bulma explained. "You mean that nice young man came to help with your little toy? How cute, Bulma you should have more dates with him. IT might make him happier than those lover quarrels you both have." Mrs. Briefs giggled. "MOM! I told you, I love Yamcha; not Vegeta! Vegeta is nothing but a jerk!" Bulma defended. "I rather have Vegeta than Yamcha." muttered Dr. Briefs. Bulma shot him a dangerous look. "Nothing Princess." he cleared his throat.

Sanshi watched in amusement. Couldn't her Grandmother see that she and Vegeta were meant to be in this timeline? "Princess, how did her Father get hurt?" Dr. Briefs changed the subject. "Long story Dad." Bulma didn't really feel like going into the whole mess. "Well what are their names, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked with her finger in the air thinking. "My Mom's name is Venux and Dad's is Trunks." Sanshi spoke up.

"Princess, why not put him in the Regen Tank you recreated on Nameke? It works, does it not?" Dr. Briefs suddenly asked as the idea popped into his head. Bulma could've hit her forehead. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that? That is a great idea Dad!" Bulma didn't waste any time. She opened the door. "Venux, let's put Trunks in the Regen Tank. I forgot I made one." Bulma smiled at the unexpecting Venux who was tending to her Mate. Upon hearing there was a Regen Tank, Venux's features turned to one of disbelief. "You have a Regan Tank here?" she asked dumbfounded. "Hai!" Bulma continue to smile brightly. Bulma's parents and Sanshi peered in on what was going on within the room.

Bulma helped Venux wheel Trunks out of the room and down to where the Regen Tank was. Sanshi and Venux help put him in and situated everything while Bulma got the programmed healing process ready for Trunks. Everyone watched the bluish healing liquid fill the tank and watched Trunks float in the healing solution. His lavender locks waved in the liquid and a peaceful smile was upon his face. "He should be out by the end of the day if my calculations are correct." Bulma thoughtfully stated as she rested her two fingers on her delicate chin.

Venux let out a small laugh. "Bulma, I'll give it 2 hours if that. Trunks is…well a fast healer in these Tanks." "Well, we shall see. Now I'm going to leave you to watch him as I give your Daughter the grand tour." Bulma smiled. "Woman, I need to see you for a moment." came a gruff voice from the doorway. The small group turned around to see the dark figure of Vegeta lean against the doorway with his arms crossed and a dark look upon his features.

Bulma could sense something was on his mind. "Go on Bulma. I'm sure you and that nice young man have much to talk about." Mrs. Briefs giggled and pushed her Daughter towards the dark Prince. "But Sanshi?" Bulma began to protest. "Heavens Bulma, we can certainly give her the tour, just as well as you can. Now the nice young man wants to spend some time having a talk with you. Don't keep him waiting." Mrs. Briefs interrupted and put her arms around Sanshi. "Well, all right." Bulma turned and followed the Prince out of the room. Bulma didn't know where they were going.

They walked in uneasy silence. They ended up right in front of the Gravity Room. "Vegeta what is this all about? Did you interrupt me and brought me all the way out here so you could have me fix your stupid toy?!" Bulma questioned annoyed. She just didn't understand him at all. Vegeta stood before her with a blank, stone cold face, arms folded over his chest and he stared right at her in silence. Bulma had no idea what was going on in that head of his.

"Hello? Aren't you going to talk to me?" Bulma began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the silent treatment. "Woman, there is something you need to know. It's about the Brat and his family." Vegeta finally spoke. Bulma put her hand up to silence him. "Not another word Vegeta. They are staying and that is final." "Onna, it's not that. You need to listen to what I have to say." Vegeta persisted on making sure she heard what he had to say. Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but a voice above them beat her to it. "BULMA BABE!!!" cried the voice of none other than her boyfriend. Bulma could just feel the waves of hatred come off Vegeta as he glared at the scarred man.

-House!-

Bulma had left and Venux stayed behind while Dr. and Mrs. Briefs began to take Sanshi throughout the house. "And this is where all the bedrooms are at. We are at the very end of the hall." Dr. Briefs pointed out to the endless hall. "You may pick any room you wish, so as long as it's not Bulma or Vegeta's. So go ahead and choose one out!" Mrs. Briefs excitedly pushed her ahead so Sanshi could chose her own room. She went through a few and picked on that suited her.

"Do you like this one?" Mrs. Briefs asked happily. "It's all right." Sanshi sighed. "Well, I'll go and get your things. Um…where did you park your ship?" Dr. Briefs asked. Sanshi felt a wave of embarrassment. "Um…well, you see…uh…I didn't have time to grab my things…" "YOU POOR THING!!" cried Mrs. Briefs suddenly latching out and pulled the poor girl to her. "Do not worry about a thing! We will go shopping right now!!" "Um, darling, don't you think the girl should ask her parents?" Dr. Briefs pointed out.

"Pish posh! We will be back before they know she is gone! Besides, how can she rest if she has not clothes to rest in?! But it's up to her anyway. Sanshi, do you wish to go shopping?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "I would love to see more of your city and I would love to go shopping…but I don't have any credits." Sanshi told them. "Credits?" Dr. Briefs asked confused and Mrs. Briefs laughed. "OH MY! I will pay for everything! Don't you worry! Come, come! Let's go, I promise you will have a wonderful time. Just do not worry. Now lets get going, you can buy whatever you want!" Mrs. Briefs wasted no time grabbing the puzzled girl by the arm and dragging her down to her car, laughing loudly the whole way, with her keys and credit cards in hand. Dr. Briefs could only shake his head and pet the cat on his shoulder. "Well, come on Scratch. Let's go look at our stocks. I have a feeling they are going to buy another 5 billion today."

-Venux!-

She was left alone with her healing Mate. Venux pulled up a chair and watched him. Her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she gazed at her mate through the Tank glass. "Trunks…" she whispered his name softly. She didn't know how things would turn out. All she knew was she didn't want a future like before. She didn't want to go back to that. Her mind was heavy with worry. Just how were things going to be in this time.

Suddenly, Venux sensed a presence behind her. She jumped up and powered as well as she glanced around the room in a defensive stance. Her back was against the Tank glass. "SHOW YOURSELF!" she demanded. "Pipe down Harpy, I mean no harm. I just came to check on my Brat." Vegeta spoke. He appeared from the shadows and walked up to the Tank. "Don't start something with Trunks! He maybe your Son, but I won't let yo-" Venux stated, realization came to late as she realized her fatal mistake. A hand came and covered her mouth as she stared at the dark Prince in terror. Vegeta's expression didn't change in the least. "Do not act so surprised. I know everything." he scoff. "It's not that hard to figure out. Besides, O-Ren filled min on the secrets the Brat wished not to share with me." Vegeta claimed.

Venux uncovered her mouth and glazed at the blank expression of the Prince. "I see…" she softly spoke. "How is it my Brat found another Saiyan to Mate with?" Vegeta asked. A light crimson graced Venux's features. "Well…you may not remember my Father, King Goku, O-Ren captured me from him and my Mother. Last I heard, the Empress killed them both and gave me to Trunks as a pleasure slave when I was 5 in Earth years." Venux explained to her Father-in-law.

"So, then you had your Brat?" Vegeta asked. "No, Trunks isn't like that! Your Son is a good person, who has honor and pride. My Daughter was created out of love, much like he was." Venux stood her ground and felt very insulted that Vegeta thought Trunks would do something so vile to her at such a young age. "That Brat was created out of nothing short of lust; if that." he chuckled coldly. The neutral atmosphere turned to one of high tension. Venux was caught off guard by this.

"How can you say that! He's your son!" Venux cried angrily that Vegeta would degrade her Mate in such a manner. "The Brat is nothing but a moment of lust. Such things as him could come from nothing good. He's a Hybrid; a dirty half-breed." Vegeta sneered. Venux glared loathingly at him. "He maybe that, but he can out whoop your sorry ass any day! He's your Son regardless of what you think and I don't care of your stupid opinion, but here is a word to the wise, don't you ever call him that again to either my family or I. He doesn't need scum like you anymore in his life. So if you want to start something, just keep going with the antics." she hissed through clenched teeth; her nails digging into her squeezing fists.

"Do you dare to threaten your Prince?" "To protect my family name, you damn well better believe I do" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I came to see the Brat to verify that he is my Son. You have proven that for me. Now I'm going to tell the Woman everything I have learned. And she will agree with me. I refuse to allow the Brat to be born in this time." Vegeta told her. A horrid feeling over came Venux. "No! You can't! It will mess up his life in this time!" she cried out desperately. "Do I honestly look like I give a shit?!" Vegeta roared.

Venux grew quiet. She would appear weak to her Father-in-law. "Very well. However, you should wait and tell your Son first. He deserves the right to know why you are going to ruin his life. He deserves at least that much from you." Venux coldly stared back at him. Venux turned to leave the room. He paused at the doorway, his back to them. "Very well." was his only response and he left to await Trunks.


	10. Shimaru

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 11

Shimaru

By

Bulma

Poor Sanshi was dragged from store to store by Mrs. Briefs. Every store greeted them pleasantly, for they knew Mrs. Briefs would be dropping at least $100,000 at each store. Mrs. Briefs bought nothing less than the latest fashion for the teenager. And even if Sanshi was being dragged, she quickly found herself enjoying the whole shopping trip. Anything she desired was bought at that instant and she took full advantage of the situation of the whole matter.

They had personal body guards come and carry their bags of capsules while they shopped. It was a pleasant to see this, considering all of Sanshi's life she had to work hard and never reek the benefit. Her parents did everything they could to make sure she would have everything she needed. But Sanshi would almost never get what she really wanted. This was the first time she could pick and chose what she desired. "What do you think of this?" Mrs. Briefs held up a beautiful dress and put it up to her. Sanshi smiled as she was picking up some earrings. "Looks good on you, but I would go with the lavender than the yellow."

"You think so?" "Mmmhmm, it goes well with your complexion." Sanshi added. "My, we are going to have to go shopping more often. Say, do you think it's time to take a lunch break?" "Definatly! I'm starving!" Sanshi exclaimed as her stomach rumbled at the mention of food. "Edward, Thomas, Eric please come and take our purchases to the car. We will be taking our break now for some lunch." Mrs. Briefs called to her body guards. They replied politely to their employer and began to fulfill her request. Mrs. Briefs and Sanshi walked arm in arm to the food court of the Mall.

The food court was crowded from the busy shoppers at the mall. "Why don't you go get us a table and I'll go and order the food and have it sent to us?" Mrs. Briefs offered. Sanshi nodded and the two separated. Sanshi tried to make her way through the busy crowd. Apparently she way distracted by the smells and talking of people around her, she accidentally bumped into someone. Sanshi began to fall back, but two arms encircled her and brought her up right.

"I'm so sorry about…that…" she opened her eyes and gazed up at the beautiful royal blue eyes and dark hair. She failed to notice the Saiyan tail tuck and hid underneath the stranger's belt. Sanshi felt crimson spread upon her cheeks. The man was handsome. He smiled kindly at her, both forgetting they were in each other's embrace, lost in each other's eyes. "No harm done. Not everyday a beautiful goddess falls from the heavens into my arms. What's your name cutie?" he asked her finally.

"Sanshi…" she blushed more and let out a small giggle. "Sanshi, what a beautiful name; worthy of the beauty and charm that has stopped and took my breath away." he smiled at her. Sanshi almost melted. This guy was just perfect all the way down to his smile. "Well, well tell me who your new boyfriend is?" Mrs. Briefs from behind Sanshi spoke. Sanshi jumped slightly and her face redded with embarrassment. She realized the intimate position she was in and quickly pulled away. "I…um…oh…" Mrs. Briefs pat the poor girl on the shoulder. "I'm Shimaru." the young man bowed politely and found Sanshi quite amusing the way she was red in the face. He found her quite adoringly.

"Why Shimaru, I don't suppose you are doing anything right now?" she asked. "No, not really." he replied. "Well I'd be delighted to have a nice young man like you join Sanshi and I for lunch." "Well, only if I get to sit next to the lovely Goddess herself." he winked at her. Mrs. Briefs picked a table and they all sat for lunch. Sanshi had such a nice time conversing with the handsome Shimaru and her Great Grandmother. As lunch came to and end Shimaru looked at his watch. "Well, I must be going. I am going to be late for work. Thank you for the meal. How much do I owe you?" he asked as he was about to reach for his wallet.

"No, no your company was payment enough." Mrs. Briefs stood. "Now, I must leave for the restroom. Sanshi, say good-bye to this young man properly." she winked and left Sanshi with Shimaru. Sanshi turned to look at him with her cheeks aflame. He gently put his hand on top of hers. "Say cutie, what are you doing tomorrow night, Friday?" he asked. Sanshi shrugged. "Nothing as of yet. My family just moved here." she explained and tried to sound casual. "Well, here. I want to give you this. Call if you are free. I would sure like to see you again." he explained.

Shimaru handed Sanshi his number and leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. He smoothly stood up and left winking at her. Sanshi could only sit there with his number in one hand and the other lightly touching her cheek on where he kissed her. A smile spreading on her features. She had gotten her first kiss and it sent butterflies all in her stomach. She sighed deeply and rested against the chair. "Shimaru…" she sighed in content.

-Bulma/Yamcha!-

"Yamcha? Hi?" Bulma asked forgetting about Vegeta as Yamcha flew down before her. "What? I can't come and say hello to my Girlfriend?" He smiled as he pulled her to him. His hand resting on her hips and Yamcha leaned down to steal a kiss from Bulma. Bulma pulled away, "Yamcha, please not right now. I've had a long day and Vegeta was about to say something really important that I needed to hear."

Yamcha looked around, "Say, where is that stupid monkey? I just saw him a minute ago with you…" Bulma looked around as well. "Damn him! Where the hell did he go?!" She demanded upset. Yamcha noticed this and looked at her suspiciously. "Bulma, you sure are acting more concerned over him than your ACTUAL Boyfriend. What is so important about him anyway? He's just a stupid monkey." Yamcha crossed his arms in jealously. Bulma knew what was going to happen, and she could feel the headache coming on.

It wasn't a secret from anyone that the Prince and the scarred warrior hated each other with such a fiery passion. Everyone knew that Yamcha was a jealous man and since Vegeta was living under the same roof as Bulma, he would accuse her of cheating on him with the Prince. However, on the other hand; Yamcha was a hypocrite. Behind Bulma's back, he flounced around and flirted with many a woman. Bulma suspected him of this but would never get her hands on solid evidence, only his word of swearing he would never dreaming of doing such a thing to her.

Bulma lowered her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't start with me Yamcha. It's been a bad couple of days because Vegeta dragged me to the future than the past because he went psycho on killing Goku as an infant." Bulma began to feel the headache take effect. Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Oh please, surely you can come up with a better excuse than that for being tired. You slept with him didn't you?!" he yelled. Bulma's eyes snapped up to her lover.

"Yamcha, if I wont' sleep with you, why the hell do you think I would give it up to Vegeta of all people?! That is insane!" Bulma cried out angrily. "Please! And you expect me to believe you went to the future?! In what? A time machine?! That is so stupid!" Yamcha spat at her. Bulma stopped to a slap to the face. There was a heavy silence and both breath heavily. "I'll have you know I did make a time machine and that I have had a shitty couple of days of being kidnapped, almost raped and killed, and the whole time been 110 loyal to you! For what reasons would I need to go and sleep with other men when I have you?" "Don't give me that shit Bulma! Everyone knows you fuck him!" "To hell with you Yamcha!" Bulma screamed at him, losing her control once again.

"You first whore! And you can forget about our date Friday night!" Yamcha took to the air above her. Bulma glared at him. How dare he! It's like he was planning on canceling and making it her fault. And to make her feel worse, after all the shit she went through that she forgot about her date with the stupid man. So now she had nothing to keep everything from her mind now. "Go on then you stupid bastard! Go and see if I care!" she screamed to the sky to where he disappeared to then she stormed into the house.


	11. Trunks's Problem

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 12

Trunks's Problem

By

Bulma

-Trunks!-

Venux rested her head on the arm of the chair. She curled up and drifted off to sleep, waiting for Trunks to get out of the Tank. She slept soundly in the chair. Everything was at peace in the quiet labs, except the soft beep of the heart monitor and the humming of the machines at work. Unfortunately, her rest was short lived as the alarm for the Tank signaled that Trunks was ready to be let out. Venux stirred awake and tried to refocused her eyes on the room around her. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she looked up to see the Tank drain and Trunks take off his breathing mask. Venux quickly got up and helped her Mate out of the Tank.

"How you feel?" she asked as she lead him behind a white medical screen so he could properly dress in clothing Venux brought with them. "Better I suppose. I slept all right." Trunks told her as he put on clean boxers and his pants. Trunks returned to the locket around his neck and tried to dry his hair with the towel. He came around from the screen and smiled at his concerned Mate. "Venux? Is something wrong?" he came up to her and embraced her in his strong arms. Venux rested her head on the joint of his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Trunks gazed down at her puzzled expression. "What's the matter? Something happen? Where is everyone?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"Bulma is out with Vegeta by the G.R. Sanshi is with your Grandparents. I believe they gave her a tour of the house. She should be around here somewhere. But…" Venux turned and looked away. "But what?" Trunks tilted her chin to make her look at him. "Brat!" came a voice from the door. The couple turned to Vegeta, who removed himself from against the wall as Venux removed herself from Trunks as Vegeta came right up to them. Trunks felt a little uneasy. Vegeta walked straight up to him, trying to get to his full height to make the obvious taller man intimidated.

He grabbed the locket around Trunks's neck and opened it. Trunks went numb. He didn't know what to do. Continued within the precious jewelry was 2 pictures. On the left side of it, was a photo of Bulma looking down at the newborn infant in her arms. Her hair was in a messy bun and she look exhaughted. It might have been taken the day of the infant's birth. In the photo Bulma's eyes glowed with and adoring love to the sleeping babe in her arms. She seemed so happy. On the right of the locket showed Vegeta, actually smiling, as he fed the same infant in his arms with a bottle. He must have not known the photo being taken as he cradled the child in such a loving matter.

Vegeta closed the locket and let it fall from his hand. He looked up at Trunks with a blank stare. "Lets spar Brat." was all that he said. Trunks nodded. He knew he needed to explain something to his Father. Trunks had no doubts in his mind O-Ren told him everything. Trunks looked to Venux and smiled. "Don't worry. Vegeta and I need to talk. But do me a favor and come get us when dinner is ready?" he asked. "Be careful and no matter what, know we love you." Venux whispered in his ear a she hugged him to her. Trunks kissed her cheek. "Stop worrying." Vegeta had been long gone by then.

Trunks had to sense him. Then with a smile to his Mate he was gone. Vegeta was in a nearby forest area, just outside West City. He sat by a small stream and closed his eyes to meditate. There were no more denying it. Vegeta, through his eyes, had become weak in the future. He solely blamed Bulma for the weaknesses in him. His blood boiled at the thought of him not reaching the legendary, becoming weak to sire a child, and now the future was all fucked over because of Bulma. He would love nothing more than to have personally kill his older self for bringing such shame upon his race.

Vegeta suddenly sensed a presence appear before him. He opened his eyes and looked to see a very serious Trunks before him. "O-Ren told you, didn't she?" Trunks asked. There was a moment of silence as both men stared the other down. Each analyzing the other up. Father and Son just looking at each other in this new light; in this new realization. Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta jumped up to try to punch Trunks square in the face. Trunks immediately blocked it. Vegeta attempted to get a kick in the stomach as he thought Trunks was distracted by the blocking punch, but once again Trunks blocked that as well.

Trunks pushed his Father back, a good distance away from each other as they both took fighting stances so they both got in fighting stances. "Father, I don't want to spar. Not like this. Please, let me explain." Trunks his Father to be reasonable. "What's there to talk about, Brat?! I became weak and it's all that damn Woman's fault!" Vegeta hissed. "Father, you we're not weak!" Trunks yelled as he barely dodged another attack by Vegeta. "Shut up! How dare you tell me that! Because of that Bitch, I fucking died!" "You have it all wrong! Please listen to me!" Trunks again tried in vain to make his Father calm down enough to listen to reason.

"Shut up! I have heard enough from that Bitch and have seen enough with my own eyes of the future that will await me!" Vegeta stopped and turned away from Trunks and began to walk away from him. "If you don't want to spar, then fine, but I'm going to find the Woman and tell her everything. There is not a chance in hell in this time I will make the same mistakes again." Vegeta said over his shoulder at Trunks. Trunks felt his heart sink.

Trunks didn't know what to say. Not only was he called a mistake, but his Father rejected him completely. Because of O-Ren he would not be born in this time and Vegeta was going to flat out hurt his Mother by exposing him and rubbing everything in her face, claiming it all to completely be her fault. Trunks couldn't believe his Father could be so cruel. Vegeta was about to take off for the sky til' Trunks cried out.

"You were happy!" Vegeta stopped before he could take off. He glanced at Trunks sideways; waiting for Trunks to explain. He could clearly see his own Son go through emotional pain. "You were happy…at least that is what I can remember." he softly spoke as he fell to the ground and put his face in the palms of his hands as his mid retraced the long begotten memories he kept secret in his mind. Vegeta crossed his arms and walked over to his fallen Son.

"You did die when I was little, but I do remember you. You always had a smile and you made Mom happy. I remember when you used to rock me to sleep and you put me to bed. You trained so hard and you did become a Super Saiyan. You always used to say how proud of me you were and how you would always be here for me…You even said one day I would be strong and powerful like you so I should continue to train to make you proud…" Trunks softly told the ground, he dare not meet the gaze of his Father. Vegeta stood before him and listened to his Son speak.

"Father, please, please don't hurt Mom. She didn't do anything. It's all my fault. If you must be angry, then blame me." Trunks went and bowed deeply before Vegeta. Vegeta was too much in shock to see his Son do such a humiliating gesture for him. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off the ground!" he yelled at him. Trunks refused to move. "Father, I beg you, don't hurt Mom! I am the one you blame. Please let me explain everything to her. She had nothing to do with this. I rather she hear it from me than you." Trunks requested. "If you get off the floor, I will permit you that. You have until the end of this week. That is 3 days; otherwise, I'll tell her myself." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Thank you Father." Trunks rose from the ground and the two stared at each other once more. "Now get out of my sight. I have far more important matters to deal with than waste my precious time on you." Vegeta cold told him.

Trunks nodded and dared not to say another word. In silence he disappeared from Vegeta back the way of Capsule Corp. his heart was heavy of what he must do and how unfair that even in this time he was still unwanted. It really tore him inside to think his Father was no the loving, caring man that he had in his memories. Trunks appeared on the Capsule Corp. lawn and looked at the house. It was hard for him to believe that there was a peaceful time; a time where there was a place for them to be. Trunks sighed at the realization of this. "Wonder how long that will last once Mom knows everything?"

He made his way inside the house with that thought in mind. He could sense Bulma all the way up in her room. Now was as good as ever he believed to tell her everything. He started to ascend up to her room. However, on his way he caught the voices of his Daughter and Grandmother. Trunks paused at the hallway and ease dropped on their conversation. Sanshi's door was slightly ajar and he could hear everything in the empty hallway. "When should I call him?" he heard his Daughter ask. "You don't want to seem too desperate. So I would call later tonight, since Friday is tomorrow." Mrs. Briefs replied.

Sanshi fell upon her new bed as she gazed up at the ceiling. Mrs. Briefs smiled from the vanity chair at the young girl who was giddy with teenage feelings of a cute guy she just met. "What should I wear? This is my first date! I'm sooo excited! Oooh, I can't wait! Shimaru is dreamy!" Sanshi gigged as she kicked her legs in excitement and hugged a pillow to her. "Oh my, your very first date? How old are you?" Mrs. Briefs asked shocked. "I'm 16." Sanshi sat up and held the pillow to her chest as she looked at the older woman.

"My, my, when I was that age, I was dating tons of men and then there was Thomas…" she sighed heavenly at the thought of her husband. "Wow, you were dating then?" "But of course!" exclaimed Mrs. Briefs. Sanshi had to look away shamefully. "Yeah well, Dad would never let me date. He thinks I'm too young. He's always over protective! That is why I'm not going to tell him about Shimaru or about tomorrow. He would totally flip out."

By now, Trunks was pissed. No way in the 7 pits of hell was he going to let his Daughter go out on the date. He walked to the door and opened it. Sanshi sat up in shock beyond belief. "Da-Dad? You are out of the Tank?!" she asked. "Sanshi, just what do you think you are doing?! If I wasn't going to let you date in the future, then what makes you think I'll let you date in the past! You know the rules, no dating until you are Mated!" Trunks spoke eerily calm.

"That is not fair! She's got to date plenty of times by my age!" Sanshi yelled in defense as she pointed at her Great Grandmother. "She is a full grown woman and she is not my Daughter! Sanshi, I forbid you from dating, especially since we came into the past! It's dangerous and I won't let you get mixed up in anything!" "That is not fair! You never let me do anything! You always think everything is out to get me! You never listen and you never let me do things my way!" she screamed at her Father.

"Sanshi, don't start with me! You know what I say is for your best interest. Besides, you just me the bastard! Sanshi, I know what every man thinks and I will not let you be taken advantage of!" Father and Daughter were in each others faces. "Do you honestly think I'll let my self be taken advantage of? Dad, I work and train everyday with you! I do great in school, because you push me to! I am responsible and I never given you a reason to doubt me, not once! How can you say that to me?! Do you have such little faith in me?!" "I trust and believe you can do that Sanshi, I do not trust whomever this jerk off is! Now I'm telling you are not going and that is final!" "I hate you!" Sanshi hissed.

"My, my, it's getting really unpleasant in here…" Mrs. Briefs tried to laugh this tenseful atmosphere. She tried to get up to pull the two stubborn Saiyans apart. "You may hate me, but you will respect my decisions. You are not going and if I have to ground you, then I will." Trunks replied in the same tone. "Trunks! Sanshi!" cried a voice from the doorway. During the fight, both their power levels had been sky rocketing in their fury. Venux had sensed this and rushed to see what was the matter. She came to the sight of her Mate and Daughter glaring each other down and exchanging angry words.

Venux rushed in and pulled Trunks away from Sanshi. "You are grounded young lady!" "Like I care! I hate you!" Sanshi yelled back. "Enough you two! Sanshi, I'll talk to you once you both calm down. Mrs. Briefs, please excuse them for their barbaric display, they are usually not like this; but I believe it would be best if you leave them to be stupid." Venux apologize. "Not at all. I understand." Mrs. Briefs, Trunks, and Venux took leave as Sanshi seethed on her bed. Venux pulled Trunks a good distance away from Sanshi's room; more or less a couple floors away to calm him down enough. "Trunks, just what the hell was going on?!" Venux screamed. "Do you know what our Daughter was planning on doing?!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks, do I look like I know?" "Sanshi was planning on going on a date tomorrow night! She's 16! And she is going on a date with some scumbag she met at the mall today, and we both know he has only one thing on his mind!" Trunks bellowed. "Trunks, of course she is 16 and wanting to date! She is a teenager after all and wants to do things her own way. You can't protect her from everything. You are going to have to let her out and let her do things her own way. Besides, it might be a good thing in the end." Venux stood in her Daughter's defense.

"You are taking her side! Venux, have you gone mad?! What if she sleeps with the bastard?!" "Do you believe she would? Trunks, we taught her better than that, and if you bottling her up is going to force herself to!" "I don't care! Once he starts on her, all logic will go out the window. I will not allow her to be in that sort of situation! She is grounded and I will not let her make such mistakes!" "Damnit Trunks! You are impossible! You know what, when you calm down, we'll talk." Venux crossed her arms. "We will, once you come to your senses! I'm going to train!" Trunks stormed off with his GR capsule in hand.


	12. Busted

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 13

Busted!

By

Bulma

Bulma laid in her room, a pillow curled to her chest as the small family cat slept by her head as she gently scratched behind his ears. The cat purred at the sensations Bulma was giving him. "Scratch, what should I do about Yamcha?" She mumbled to him. The cat paid no mind to her and continued to purr in happiness. Outside her door, Bulma heard yelling of two people. She strained to listen, but only muffled voices from the different room. After a short while, the yelling ceased and all was quiet.

Sensing the battle was over, Bulma sat up and took the cat and placed it upon her shoulder. She opened the door and went to investigate the situation. As she walked down the hall, she heard muffled crying from within one of the rooms. Curiously, Bulma pressed her ear to the door. To Bulma's realization, it was the young girl; Sanshi. Bulma pulled back and softly knocked on the door. She heard sniffling and heard, "Go away." to her knock's reply. "Sanshi, can I come in?" Bulma asked.

There was as moment of silence and suddenly the door was thrown open as Sanshi stood there with puffy eyes and a quivering chin. Bulma felt such empathy for her. "Oh baby…" Bulma whispered as the young girl hugged Bulma; softly crying on her shoulder. Bulma didn't' understand why Sanshi was upset. All she could do was offer a shoulder to cry on and a bit of advice once the girl opened up her troubles to her. Bulma brought them into the room and to Sanshi's bed where she let the poor girl cry. Sanshi would mumble bits and pieces of her troubling thoughts, but they were not audible to understand.

Bulma rubbed the small in her back and whispered soothing words. The cat was off her shoulder and curled up on the bed, by Sanshi. Once the girl was clamed, Sanshi laid her head in Bulma's lap. Bulma brushed her stands of hair away from her face and ran her fingers through it, massaging her scalp. Sanshi let out a small hiccups as her body trembled at each one. After moments of silence, Sanshi finally decided to speak.

"It's not fair. I hate Dad. He doesn't trust me and he never lets me do anything! I hate him!" she sniffled. Bulma looked down at her and took her words in. "I'm not sure what he did; but I know you don't' really mean that. And it seems to me he's really worried for you and doesn't want you to get hurt." Bulma told her. "Yeah right! He never lets me do anything! He enjoys making me suffer!" Sanshi replied looking at her Grandmother. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so mad at him?" Bulma asked.

"Earlier, your Mother took me to the Mall to get some things I needed, because all of our stuff is in the future. While we were there I met this guy and he asked me out tomorrow night. We came back and I was so happy. I was going to have my very first date and Dad ruined it! EH got mad and grounded me! I hate him!" Sanshi burst anew into tears. Bulma hugged the upset girl. Her heart really reached out to her. Bulma tried to calm her as she came up with a plan. "Hey, come on now. I know we can fix this. Come on, shhh, that's a girl. Now listen, you are going on that date tomorrow." Bulma told her. Sanshi sniffled and hiccupped a bit. "H-how?" "Well, I'm not doing anything tomorrow night. Find out where this guy is and I'll take you to him. Your parents will never know you were missing, because you will be with me. They'll never suspect a thing. You can meet up with him and I'll let you both be alone. Come get me when you are ready to leave and we'll come back here. How does that sound?" Bulma asked. Sanshi smiled through her tears at this realization.

"You really mean it? You would do that for me?" "Of course. Don't you worry about a thing, we will have a fun time. So have you called him yet?" "No…" "Well, call and find out what time and place he wants to do this!" Bulma laughed at the naive girl. "Yeah, but what about Dad?" "Like I said, don't worry about it. He wont' even know you were gone. Now, call." Bulma handed her, her cell phone. Sanshi took it and sighed. She pulled out his number and began to dial.

-Shimaru!-

The handsome man sat in the rented apartment with his two fingers pinching his chin in thought as he gazed at the laid out map of West City on his coffee table. "Where are you?" he asked himself. He was on a journey; a mission to find something very important and it brought him all the way to West City. His blue eyes scanned all over the map, trying to find a place he has not yet searched. He could sense the high power level, but he could never pinpoint it for long. It would always manage to hide itself, as if the person knew he was trying to get to him.

He picked up his red pen and circled an area that had caught his interest. "I'll search there tonight." he thought aloud. Suddenly, his cell began to ring. Shimaru pulled it out and answered. "Yo?" "Um…hi…you might not remember me, this is Sanshi, we met earlier today?" came the VERY nervous voice of Sanshi on the end of it. Shimaru's eyes brightened at the sound of her voice. "How could I forget such a goddess?! You called!" he exclaimed brightly. There was something about this girl that just appealed to him and sent him nuts.

He didn't want to be away from her. It might be true what people say, to him, it was love at first sight. "Uh yeah…um listen, I'm free tomorrow. You said you waned to do something tomorrow night…that is if the offer is still open??" Sanshi asked quietly. Shimaru was ecstatic. He was going on a date with this girl who had stolen his heart the minute he laid eyes on her. "But of course I will! Let's say…about 7 at the…" Shimaru looked at the map and at the circle he just drawn. The club, Crimson Butterfly was within the perimeter. ("Perfect!") he thought. He could search for who was looking for after his date. "The Crimson Butterfly. Does that sound good?" he asked.

"A club! I've never been to one! Is it fun?" Sanshi asked naïve. Shimaru laughed as he adored her innocence. "It can be. Do you want me to come pick you up?" "No, I'll meet you there. My friend is going to come with, she won't stay with us…um is that okay?" Sanshi asked. "Sure it is, if I get to see you, that is all that matters to me." "Well until tomorrow, then?" she asked. "Til' tomorrow. Bye love." Shimaru heard her hang up and he put the cell away; giddy at the thought of seeing that beautiful angel again.

-Friday Night!-

Bulma was all ready dressed and helping Sanshi for her first date. "There, now perfect!" Bulma admired her work at the girl's makeup. Sanshi looked so beautiful and everything matched in the proper place. "Do I look okay?" She asked Bulma nervously in her soft pink dress. "Okay?! You look beautiful! Don't worry, you will be fine." Bulma smiled. Bulma was dressed in holey jeans, with a butterfly patch on the butt of it. The ends were baggy and she wore her Nikes. For the top was a short spaghetti strap back top and it showed her belly a bit. To complete the ensemble, she put her hair up in a clip, with the side bangs framing her face and a few strands hanging loose. . She looked ready to be clubbing hardcore.

Sanshi was the opposite. She had this soft pink, knee length dress that was spaghetti strap and clung to her perfect curves. She had matching open toed heels and her hair down and curled at the ends a bit. She looked very intimate for her date. They checked themselves in the mirror. "We look damn good." Bulma smiled proudly at her work. "It's almost 7, we had better get going." Sanshi pointed out. "Right." They made it to Bulma's car without anyone passing them in the halls. Bulma knew every secret passageway by heart since she played there was a child. Soon they were home free and they booked it to the club.

-7:15pm!-

Shimaru was there early. He dressed in a loose black open button top with nice baggy pants. Every girl was pretty much drooling over him, but he paid no mind. He wanted one girl and one girl only. He got his own table for VIP and got someone to wait at the door and escort Sanshi to him. He waited patently; trying very hard to keep hi cool as he gazed at his wristwatch. He gazed out among the crowd now as he sensed a familiar presence. Then his eyes were transfixed on the beauty that was being lead to him.

Within the multicolored lights, she glowed with such an angelic hue. Her blue eyes, brightened as she looked at him with a soft smile upon her face. Shimaru got goose bumps looking at the girl he had been dreaming about all day. The person escorted and left Sanshi in Shimaru's care. He stood up and hugged her. "You look…beautiful." he told her. Sanshi blushed at the comment. "Thank you." she replied. It was a little bit of an awkward silence. They sat at the table looking out among the crowd.

"This is stupid, are you hungry or would you like to dance cutie?" he asked looking at her with a smile that just warmed Sanshi's heart. "I'm a little bit hungry, but I really want to dance with you." she replied. Shimaru pushed a button that was an intercom for the restaurant in the club. "Yes, I would like 20 pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizzas delivered to our table please. Oh and I want the unlimited soda pitcher as well." Shimaru ordered. He stood up and took Sanshi's shocked hand. "That'll be a while and I'm really a big eater." he smugly told her. Sanshi let out a laugh. "Trust me, I'm a very big eater too. So you may have to order more pizza." she winked at him. Shimaru gave her a puzzled look. "Sure." he brushed it off and lead her onto the dance floor.

-2 Hours Later!-

-Bulma!-

Bulma party hard to the rave music. Bodies close together, she danced with everyone since she had made friends with the majority of people on the dance floor. She was having so much fun. Her hot, sweaty body had been dancing for 2 hours straight. She tried to stay near the spot where Sanshi said she would meet her when she was ready to come home. Bulma didn't mind. She was a party girl and was used to parting all night if need be.

Within the sea of bodies, Bulma needed to refresh herself. She made her way through the crowd to the bar. Since this was a teenage/non-drinking club; Bulma ordered herself some water and took a breather as she sat and sipped her bottled water. Bulma took a look at her surroundings. There were a variety of people at the bar. Some were like her, alone looking for a good time. Others were couples or even a group of giggling friends. Bulma had to turn away from the connecting couples. It brought her thoughts to what Yamcha would be doing to her right now.

She was still mad at him; but she missed him as well. ("Perhaps I should bite the bullet and apologize. I can't stand being alone like this.") she thought to herself. Bulma's thoughts were disrupted by the couple sitting next to her. The red haired woman giggled as she giddily apologized. Bulma was knocked to the ground and looked up to see the obnoxious obvious drunken woman with her date. Bulma's eyes narrowed as she looked to see the man holding the girl in his arms. "Yamcha?" Bulma asked dumbfounded as she got up, since Yamcha made no move to help her since he resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey, back off whore! You can't call my man! He's mine sweetie!" the drunken woman narrowed her eyes and pushed Bulma back. Yamcha refused to say something in Bulma's defense. "Get your hands off my boyfriend!" Bulma glared and not liking the fact that this chick was all over her man, pushed her twice, and now her man not stepping or saying a damn word about it.

"Ha! He broke up with that bitch; so he's mine now! Hey, you are her aren't you? Back off! He doesn't want sloppy seconds!" Bulma stood before the couple with clenched fists. "Yamcha, you bastard!" she screamed. "Bulma, we are broken up! I made that very clear to you! I need my space! You were trying to control me and you cheated with other men! I saw them!" Yamcha had the balls to accuse her; to make it seem he was with the red haired. The woman giggled and stared at Bulma as she nibbled Yamaha's earlobe.

"See, he doesn't want sloppy seconds. He put your ass on the back burner bitch and decided t have a taste of a real woman." "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bulma screamed and pushed the girl off of Yamcha and both were knocked to the ground. Bulma was on top of her, fist raised and brought down upon the drunken woman's face. The red haired kicked Bulma off, lunged at her and grabbed Bulma by her hair as she wailed on her. Bulma kept kicking and fighting, rolling around on the ground screaming. Clawing at each other. Even though both put on a powerful fight, the drunken woman seemed to be over powering Bulma and afflicting more damage.

A group of people crowded around to watch this red haired woman kick the shit outta the heiress. Men cheering them on and women laughing at the petty fight. Yamcha was in the middle, enjoying the two fight most of all. And during the whole mess, a man with lavender hair appeared behind the crowd. He heard the crowd cheering for a fight and pushed his way through. He sensed his Mother in the mess of it and he sensed fear, anger, and her lowing ki signature. The sent of her blood mingled with another, made his blood boil. He made it through and his eyes rested among the trio. He glared at Yamcha, knowing full well he was the cause of it.

Both warriors eyes met and Yamcha shivered. He'd seen that look from Vegeta of all people. It was as if Vegeta was looking at him through this young man. He had no idea who he was, but he knew if this man could get hold of him, he got the feeling he would tear him limb from limb. Yamcha quickly reached down and took the woman off of Bulma. Hair and blood were everywhere. She struggled for him to release her, but Yamcha pulled her away and into the upset crowd. Bulma was bloody and bruised. Trunks helped her up and glared around. Seeing this, the crowd felt this fear of the man wash over them and they quickly left to different parts of the club.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned as he tended to his Mother. "No, but…What are you doing here?!" she asked shocked as realization hit her fully. "I sensed you were in danger and I came to help since no one had your…back…" Trunks sensed the surroundings and a suspicious ki. "Bulma, you wouldn't happen to know why my Daughter is at the club would you?" he asked sending her a dark look. Bulma shivered.

He was really pissed and he looked exactly like Vegeta. "She's with me. She met a guy and I let them hang out. I gave her permission. If you want to be mad at someone, then be at me." Bulma said. "We will discuss this when we get back to Capsule Corp." Trunks told her in a tone that was not to be messed with.

-Sanshi/Shimaru!-

A slow rave song came on and the two were interlocked with the other's arms. They ate the grand total of 50 pizzas and 30 pitchers of soda. Both laughing that their appetites were the same and wondering the same question about the other. Was the other Saiyan? Needless to say, the restaurant was more than happy to receive so much money. Now with hunger no longer in the way, they danced on the dance floor with the other couples, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, there were less people and they heard shouting going on at the far opposite end of the club. "Let's dance. I'm not going to let a fight ruin this moment." Sanshi smiled at the handsome man. "If that is what this Goddess wants, then that is what she will get." "Well this Goddess is in big trouble with her Father." came a voice from beside them. Sanshi pulled back from Shimaru. "Dad?! What are yo-" "You were GROUNDED young lady! You are not allowed on dates!" Trunks told her. Sanshi noticed a bloodied Bulma beside him.

"I'm sorry Sanshi, we have to go. Say good-bye." Bulma sadly told her. Sanshi look helplessly at Shimaru. "I-I'm sorry…" "Don't be cutie and don't worry, we will see each other on another date." Shimaru smiled. "The hell she can! You are never allowed to see my Daughter again! You were never allowed to meet her in the first place!" "Trunks, isn't that being a little too harsh?" Bulma tried to reason and spare Sanshi's broken heart. "And because of you, this happened Bulma! She is not your Daughter to raise and give permission to!" Trunks snapped at his Mother.

Bulma narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "No wonder your Daughter came to me. She isn't a little girl anymore and perhaps you are the one who needs a major reality check! Come on Sanshi!" Bulma grabbed the girl's arm. "Shimaru, I've heard nothing but good things about you. Tomorrow, we will call and make up for tonight disturbance. I hope you both had a good time?" Bulma smiled and Shimaru returned the favor. Sanshi looked sadly at the floor.

Shimaru removed Bulma from her and tilted Sanshi's chin to look at her. "Good night Beautiful. I look forward to calling you real soon." He leaned in and softly kissed her lips right in front of her Father. Trunks separated them immediately. Trunks glared down at Shimaru as Bulma took Sanshi to leave. "Stay the hell away from my Daughter." he hissed at the younger man. "She will do what she wants and I'll stay away. When she tells me to. I am HER lover. Not yours." Shimaru did not appear intimidated in the least.

"This is your only warning. Stay away from my Daughter." Trunks was nose to nose with Shimaru. "Warn me all you want, but if your Daughter wants me, I'm there for her." Shimaru stood her ground. Trunks clenched his fist and tired to keep his anger under control. He pulled away; knowing if he stayed any longer he would send the young man on a one way trip to the next dimension. Trunks sensed where his Mother and Daughter ran off to. He caught them heading to a car in the parking lot. "Come on. I'll take you both home." Trunks caught up with them. "Trunks, I have my car. Besides, I think you and Sanshi need some space right now. Bulma held out her hand to keep their distance.

"Bulma, you are injured. You can't drive like that." Trunks tried to reason. "Sanshi can drive. Right now, you both need some space." Bulma blocked him once more. "Very well, but I'll follow you the whole way home. I don't trust my own Daughter." "Fuck you Dad! You ruined my date!" "Watch your mouth! After everything I've done, this is how you repay me! You better start straitening up girl. I'm not even kidding." Trunks roared at his Daughter. Father and Daughter glared at each other. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Enough!" Bulma put the upset Sanshi in the car and Bulma went and took off with Trunks behind them.


	13. New Vegetasei

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 14

New Vegeta-sei

By

Bulma

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER IN THE WORLD! GO TO HELL DAD!" Sanshi screamed at her Father. The second she stepped out of the car on Capsule Corp. property Trunks started to fight with his Daughter to the point of her tears. Bulma tried everything to calm them both to talk civilize with each other. "WELL STOP AND THINK SANSHI! NEXT TIME I WON'T GROUND YOU! AND I MAYBE THE WORST FATHER IN THE WORLD BUT I'M THE ONLY FATHER YOU HAVE SO YOU DAMN WELL BETTER RESPECT ME!!" Trunks retorted back.

" I HATE YOU!" "YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER HATE ME BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED TIL' YOU ARE MARRIED!" "HA! YOU'LL NEVER LET ME HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SHIMARU! MUCH LESS LET ME EVER GET MARRIED! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!" Sanshi screamed and stormed off leaving Bulma and her angered Father behind. "Damn her!" he hissed as he watched her run inside upset. Bulma turned to Trunks, "You know, you are really being unreasonable to her. Trunks, she's a growing girl. You can't keep her locked up like that. You doing that to her is only pushing her away. You are just hurting her more."

"You should go take care of those cuts." Trunks coldly told her. "Damnit Trunks! I don't care about that! You need to stop and listen to yourself!" Bulma argued. Trunks sighed in annoyance. "Come here." "No! You have to lis-" Trunks grabbed Bulma and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. Bulma felt a warm, soothing sensations travel throughout her body. She gazed at Trunks confused when he removed himself, Bulma's cuts and bruises were gone.

With a cold shoulder Trunks went off around the house to his own personal GR to train out his disturbing thoughts, leaving behind a puzzled Bulma. As she watched him go, Bulma felt so numb. She felt like she was talking to Vegeta. She never knew what went on in his head. She was brought back to reality when she thought of Sanshi. Bulma decided to console the poor girl; someone had to.

As Bulma got closer to Sanshi's room, she heard a great deal of moving coming from within. Bulma knocked on the door. It opened and Sanshi stood in the doorway, trying to block the door. Her make up was ruined and mascara was running down the sides of her cheeks. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" Sanshi sniffled. Bulma smiled warmly at the upset girl. "It's okay Sanshi. I know how you feel. Please, lets talk about this?" Bulma asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. Please just leave…" "You see, that is the thing. I just can't leave you like this. Please let me in?" Bulma asked. Sanshi hiccupped and flung herself on her Grandmother, bursting anew into tears. Bulma brought her arms around the upset teen and let her cry. They walked back into the room and Bulma came to the site of a suitcase filled with clothes. She looked down at Sanshi puzzled. "Going to run away?" Bulma softly asked the crying girl. She sat her down on the bed and let her cry.

Bulma waited for Sanshi to calm down. After a bit, Sanshi had her head on Bulma's lap as Bulma petted her hair. "Running away won't solve anything. Besides, where will you go?" Bulma soothingly spoke. She heard Sanshi sniffle. "Stay here. I'll work something out with your parents. Besides if you leave, how will I tell Shimaru where to find you? Stay, I'll personally see to it that you and Shimaru get to see each other." Bulma told her. "No one can stop my Dad. Once he has made up his mind, there is no changing it." sniffled Sanshi.

"Well, he's going to have to learn he can't win all the time and this is one of those times." "Try telling him that. Trying to change my Dad's mind, especially on the subject of boyfriends, never ends well. He just grounds me." "Well he can't ground me! No one grounds Bulma Briefs!" Bulma proudly stated. Sanshi softly laughed. If only Bulma knew how closely related she was to her and her Father. "See I got you to laugh. Now will you stay and see if I can help make things work out?" "All right…thanks for everything. I really had a good time today." Sanshi spoke. "Well I'm glad." Bulma smiled more.

-Outside Capsule Corp.!-

Shimaru took off after Trunks had left. The resemblance was uncanny. Could Trunks be the one he had been searching for? He very well might be the Prince of all Saiyans he and his people had been searching for this whole time. Shimaru followed them all the way back to Capsule Corp. He watched from afar and listened to the fight between Trunks and Sanshi. Hs heart yearned for the young beauty and he felt proud that she thought so strongly towards him.

There was just something about her, he didn't know how or why but he knew one day he would take her as his mate. Then his blood began to boil as he saw her tears and Sanshi run into the house upset. Shimaru took every bit of his willpower not to run in after her and kiss the tears away. Shimaru glared at the man as he hugged the woman, then his anger turned to shock as he instantly healed her and left. Seeing this opportune moment alone with Trunks to confront him, Shimaru got up and followed behind him behind the house as Bulma disappeared into it.

Shimaru hid along the wall as he kept Trunks in his sights. Suddenly Trunks stopped as soon as he sensed Bulma entered the house. "I know you are here." Trunks spoke into the dead, silent night. Shimaru felt his heart drop. How was it this man could sense him? "If you don't show yourself, I'll just kill you where you stand." Trunks calmly spoke.

Shimaru came up behind Trunks. Trunks turned around and faced Shimaru with a dark look. "If you came to the talk to my Daughter, I suggest you leave while you still have your life." "I didn't come here for her. I came to ask you some questions so that I may stop my searching." Shimaru bravely spoke. Trunks's expression did not change. "Whatever you think I might know, I don't'. Leave. You have no business here." He turned his back to the younger man and began to walk away. "Please, do you know of a man who calls himself Vegeta?!" Shimaru desperately called out.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and he did not turn around. "What's it to you? "Do you know of him?! Have you seen him?!" Shimaru's desperation shown clearly through him. "What's he to you?" Trunks repeated the question. "Please, have you seen him or not? It's important that I talk to him!" "Did you date my Daughter so you could get information?" Trunks turned around with clenched fists; ready to kill the man that captured his Daughter's heart.

"Please let me explain myself!" Shimaru put up his hand to show he meant no harm to the angered Father. "What's there to explain? You do not know what you have done to my Daughter. I'll kill you!" Trunks began to walk towards Shimaru. "No! I love your Daughter! But I'm searching for Prince Vegeta! I thought I sensed something like him…I thought you were him…Please, I would do anything for your Daughter, but I'll never hurt her! Hurt me if you want, me but know I have nothing but love for Sanshi. Please tell me if you've seen Prince Vegeta or not?!" Shimaru backed up as he felt that this man would very well kill him as he sensed the hatred energy flowing off of him.

Trunks stopped and could only look in surprise. "You said Prince. How do you know he is a Prince?" "I…can't tell you." "Then forget it." "Please…we are Saiyans." "What did you say?" came a voice who watched the scene play out before him. Vegeta appeared out of the shadows with arms crossed and a smug look upon his face. Shimaru immediately bowed before his Prince. "Sire, it's really you…" Shimaru could not believe after years of searching he had finally found the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Rise. Now I want you to explain yourself." Vegeta demanded of him. "Perhaps we should take this inside?" Trunks suggested. Vegeta snorted and turned to head inside with his Son and this new arrival following this example. They entered the house and Venux heard them enter. She came from the kitchen with a dishtowel drying her hands as she saw all 3 of them. "Trunks?" "Venux, come. I think you must hear this." "Okay…" She said rather confused. Venux and Trunks sat on the couch. Shimaru took a seat on the chair across from them and Vegeta stood in his corner against the wall.

" Um, who are you?" Venux asked Shimaru. "Um…my name is Shimaru. I was dating your Daughter and I was sent to Earth on a mission to retrieve Prince Vegeta." Shimaru explained. "Hmmm not bad. I can see why she likes you." Venux looked at him. "That is besides the point Venux! What do you want with Vegeta? Why were you sent her to get him?" Trunks demanded.

"Because some Saiyans had survived when Vegeta-sei was destroyed. We have found a new planet and rebuild ourselves. The only thing left to do is restore the Royal Family Line. We have tracked you down Sire in hopes that you will return with us and rule our glorious race once more." Shimaru pleaded to the silent and still Prince; leaving the other 2 in the room shocked and puzzled to hear this new information. Vegeta took a seat away from them all and sighed, showing that he was fully taking it all in.


	14. Era Of ORen Begins

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 15

Era Of O-Ren Begins

By

Bulma

-Future!-

-O-Ren!-

It took 3 days of blood, sweat, and tears for the scientists to rebuild and improve the base foundation of Bulma's time machine to perfection. Ever since O-Ren declared the project, it's been nothing short of threats, murders, and stress to ensure the finishing product. For 72 hour period, no one slept, ate, or so much as blinked until progress was made. It took everything and more to make sure the project was complete.

So upon it being accomplished, the scientist were more than grateful for the first breath of relief. It worked, it had proper fuel, and it just might have been the savior of O-Ren's happiness. O-Ren was immediately informed of the machine and demanded a meeting before she went to inspect it with the best of all her warriors. They all sat in the room with no O-Ren in sight. It was eerie quiet and not a sound was heard as they waited in uncomfortable silence for the Empress to appear.

Suddenly the think, black decor doors burst open and in walked the Empress herself. She dressed in traveling attire. Instead of an elegant, silk flowing kimono, it was pants and excursion top. (Think Indiana Jones if you will) with her electrical whip at her hip, she looked upon the best of her warriors this universe had to offer in her empire. She smiled at their surprised expressions. She walked to the room and sat at her proper place at the head of the table. "Congratulations to you all!" She spoke with a gracious smile upon her face.

The warriors in the room looked around unsure of what the Empress was implying. "For what, if may be so bold to ask your Highness?" asked the bravest of the warriors. "You may. Gentlemen and Ladies we are to take a trip. A very long trip mind you. After 3 long and greatly anticipated days of work laboring scientists, we have completed the time machine. Miss Briefs was so kindly to leave behind in this time. You are all chosen to go with me to retrieve the traitor and his entire family. That includes Prince Vegeta and Miss Briefs. Now it's no secret that they are indeed the Hybrid's parents and could very well create another one of him."

Murmurs of shock spread throughout the warriors. O-Ren clapped her hands twice to silence them once more. "Along with capturing them, I shall find my younger self and thus bring onto that universe an Era of O-Ren!" "Empress, that is a dangerous mission! What about your people here? Surely you should stay! We will carry out your orders." One of the loyal warriors showed her concern. "I thank you kindly for your concern for my safety and protection. I have no doubts that you will all not fail me."

All the warriors in the room sat proudly before the Empress. "Now then, I want you all to meet me in the science facility in 2 hours. Say good-bye to your loved ones and families; gather up what you will need for this trip and I will not lie to you; it's a very dangerous mission as you have pointed out and some of us may not return with our lives. So make the most of these last 2 hours." O-Ren informed them.

-Past!-

-Planet Pusue-

A small white jewel in the deep abyss of space, floating along it's orbit was where the time machine ended up. O-Ren and 12 of her best warriors stood out and capsulated the time machine. O-Ren had left her right hand councilor in charge of her position until she returned and now she was a just a powerful woman in the past with her best warriors the future had to offer. "All right, according to where we are at in this time, I should have been in the pleasure district. I believe I would have been sold there today. Let's move." O-Ren started to walk ahead to the bustling city.

O-Ren had not been in this place since she was a slave concubine for the pleasure district. In her past she was bought from there several years later by a powerful man. She had killed him and gained his entire fortune and gradually made her way to the top of being Empress. But she could see to ti faster if she skipped letting herself with such abuse. As they entered the district, it appeared to be unsanitary. Cries of pleasure and pain could be heard from the bathhouses. "NO! STOP PLEASE! LET ME GO!" screamed the younger version of O-Ren in the middle of the square. She was being dragged by a couple of strong men. Tears fell from the poor girl's eyes as they fought to keep her with him. The men appeared to be dragging her to one of the bathhouses.

"Mikado." was all that O-Ren would say. She appeared to be cold and still as she watched the scene play out before her in pure hatred. A big, burley man walked ahead her stone form. With a giant weapon in hand he walked to the two men. He was tall and big, much so that his shadow over cast the 3. The younger O-Ren gaped in terror as the two men stopped and glared at the man. The warrior Mikado raised his weapon in the air and in one single blow, crushed both men; blood spraying everywhere. The younger O-Ren let out a terrified scream and was cover in blood as the ogre let his blows fly and splatter the crushed bodies of the men. A female warrior came up behind young O-Ren and knocked her out as her body slumped forward.

-Ship!

-Outer Space!-

"My head…" whimpered the poor girl as she was curled into a small ball O-Ren's personal ship. The girl opened her eyes and gazed around the room frightened. She checked her clothes first and they were still on her. She breathed a sigh of relief at this. But it was short lived as she looked around her surroundings. It was a beautiful bedroom, full of beautiful and elegant things. Suddenly a movement of a door swinging open caught her eye. The younger O-Ren's mouth dropped as she looked at the older version of herself. O-Ren came and sat down in a chair beside the frighten girl.

"Y-you look like me?" "It's because I am you." "Please…how? Why?" "It's a long story, but I assure you, you will live a much more meaningful life if you agree to help me.


	15. Leaving

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 16

Leaving

By

Bulma

-Earth!-

Bulma stayed with Sanshi in her room all night and both bonded by talking about their inner conflicts. Bulma learned from Sanshi that the extent of how over protective Trunks was of her and how she really felt that Shimaru and how hurt she was of her Dad. In return, Sanshi learned from Bulma the fruitless love between Bulma and Yamcha's relationship and the vain attempt to keep the relationship going. They stayed well into the night just talking and figuring our what to do about the incidents in the club.

The morning light poured into Sanshi's room as both girls laid sprawled out in the mess of pillows and blankets, sleeping the late morning away. Bulma woke up to the nuzzling of scratch putting her nose to Bulma's cheek to attempt to get her up. Bulma opened her eyes and smiled at the little creature. "Scratch, what are you doing waking me up hmmm? It's 11:30am, you know I don't get up til' 3:00pm in the afternoon." Bulma sat up and cradled the cat in her lap as she looked at the still sleeping girl. Bulma watched Sanshi's tail lazily swing to and fro as she seemed to be deep in a rather nice dream. A pool of drool was on her pillow as she kept mumbling the word "Shimaru" ever so often.

Bulma smiled and started to shake, well nudge the girl with her foot, awake. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Bulma giggled since the cat rested upon her shoulder as she climbed up from her lap. Sanshi moaned and groggily sat up, wiping the drool from her face. "Whazza? What time is it?" She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's 11:30am. Do you want me to go cook us some breakfast?" "Um sure, but…I'll help." Sanshi smiled. Bulma helped her up and they headed downstairs to the kitchen. They came to the sight of Vegeta, Trunks, and Shimaru at the table while Mrs. Briefs and Venux were continuing to cook brunch. Sanshi was more or less shocked and noticed her appearance and quickly hid behind Bulma. Shimaru looked at Sanshi with a soft smile. She looked beautiful with her hair ruffled and hanging around her in her pajamas.

But quickly looked away when Trunks sent the young Saiyan an evil glare. Bulma cleared her throat to clear the silence. "Something smells good. What's for breakfast guys?" Bulma quickly made her way to the table taking Sanshi with her. Shimaru and Trunks sat opposite of each other while Vegeta was on Trunks's left. Bulma sat next to Vegeta and Sanshi to her, which ended up sitting next to Shimaru in turn. Then Venux comes to set the food down and had a seat herself while Mrs. Briefs leaves the room.

"This looks great!" Bulma smiled, again trying to break the silence. Trunks kept glaring at Sanshi and Shimaru for sitting so close together. Venux hit Trunks on the hand to get him to stop. "Okay, what is going on?" Since no one was answering Bulma's questions. "Well for starters Woman, the Brat, his family, and I will be accupying Shimaru to Vegeta-sei." Vegeta spoke. "What?!" screamed Sanshi and everyone looked at the blushing girl. "Well…um there's some explaining to do.." Shimaru spoke quietly.

Sanshi looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Shimaru?" "Sanshi, I am a Saiyan just like you and your family. I came all the way from New Vegeta-sei to find Prince Vegeta so that he may restore the Saiyan name to the proper respect of order. Your family has agreed to come along and help us out. Their place is on New Vegeta-sei, not Earth." Shimaru explained. Sanshi looked at her Father for answers to this. "Dad, what about Bulma? Can't she come with us?" she pleaded. "Well, it's up to her if she wants to go with us." Venux told her.

Sanshi turned her attention to Bulma, as did everyone else. "Um…I don't know. If I do go, it'll be for a visit and I have to look at my schedule. When are you all leaving?" Bulma asked. "Tonight if possible." Shimaru replied. "Tonight?! No way can I do it. Maybe in 3 days, but tonight? Isn't that a little too soon?" Bulma asked shocked. "Do you wish to go with us?" Trunks asked. "Of course I do . But Trunks, I have work." Bulma explained. "Then don't worry about it. Your Father and I worked everything out this morning." Trunks told her.

"What?!" "Don't you worry so damn much Woman. The Brat figured you would wan to go, so he took the initiative to go ahead and work things out and the packing, prepping, and planning has been taken care of. So stop worrying so damn much and relax." Vegeta told her. For a second there he almost seemed happy to have Bulma join him on his journey to Vegeta-sei. But it must have been the imagination of Bulma since he turned away from her with his annoyance at her presence scowl. "Right. Well if everything is taken care of, then sure, I'll go. Besides, I think Sanshi will miss me." Bulma smiled as she ignored Vegeta's attitude.

"Then it's settled then. We will leave tonight." Venux joined Bulma happiness. "Enough with the talking! Let's dig in before this great food Mom and Venux made gets cold." Bulma began to make plates for everyone,. Unnoticed by anyone, save Trunks, Sanshi reached her hand under the table and held onto Shimaru's hand as she sent him a secret smile. She was going to love going to New Vegeta-sei with Shimaru at her side; her Father was another story.

-That Night!-

The sun was slowly setting over the warm spring day over looking West City. You could see the perfect sunset of golden rays, royal purples, deep sea blues, and brilliant oranges in the slowly settling sky. A giant ship landed and awaited the Prince of Saiyans and company. The Saiyan Guards were outside as Shimaru was explaining more of the situation while everyone was in the house. Bulma headed onto her parents tightly in a hug. "Now, do keep a report and learn from the technology." Dr. Briefs told her. "Dear, she is on vacation. Go and have a wonderful time. Oh and call us when you get there." Mrs. Briefs hugged her Daughter once more.

"Will do Mom. Have fun with the company til' I get back." "Oh and do come back with a nice man like Vegeta. You know I've always dreamed of Grandchildren." Mrs. Briefs stated hopefully. "Mom, aren't I a little too young to be thinking about kids?" Bulma laughed at her Mother's hinting. "Well at least come home with a nice, yummy man next time. Unless of course, you are finally going to grab that Prince Charming." Mrs. Briefs nodded to a sulking Vegeta, who was annoyed that they were not leaving yet. "MOM!" Bulma cried and the rest of the group could only snicker, save Vegeta who only scowled at another desperate attempt for Bulma's Mother to try and hook them up.

"Um, if we are finished here, we have to get4 going before we delay our time. Vegeta-sei is expecting us." Shimaru came into the laughing group. "Right, come on. It's been far too long since I've seen my people." Vegeta ignoring the group and smirked proudly. "Then why won't you let me use Instant Transmission? We would get there a lot sooner?" Trunks slyly asked. "Quiet Brat! I'll arrive as I am and I want to make a great entrance. Now Woman, stop talking nonsense with your insane parents and lets go!" Vegeta snapped. "All right, all right. Keep your spandex on Let's go. Love you guys!" Bulma blew them a kiss and the rest of the group filed out to the ship.

-Next Morning!-

It was awfully quiet around Capsule Corp. estate. Mrs. Briefs was in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast while Dr. Briefs was sitting at the table, reading his newspaper, drinking his cup of coffee with Scratch perched on his shoulder. It was a nice, comforting silence as both enjoyed the company of the other person. It was another spring day as a warm breeze was flowing in from the open windows of the kitchen. "It sure is a nice day to say the least. It's a shame Bulma isn't here to enjoy it with us. We could work in the gardens again. It's perfect weather for it." Mrs. Briefs thought out loud. "What do you plan on planting?" "Oh my usual roses…maybe a tree or some plants." Mrs. Briefs giggled.

Suddenly the warm breeze began to pick up and a rather large group landed on the green lawn. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs looked out the window as the leader of the group, a beautiful woman of dark hair and an electrical whip out in hand began to advance on the house. "Oh my…this doesn't look very good." Mrs. Briefs whispered. O-Ren snapped her fingers and her group behind her began to power up and shoot the house.


	16. Bad Feelings

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 17

Bad Feelings

By

Bulma

-2 Days!-

-New Vegeta-sei!-

The trip to the planet was nothing short of dull if you were the Prince of all Saiyans. He couldn't get any proper training done and his new Royal Advisors were re-educating him on the cultures of Vegeta-sei. Truth is Vegeta never really forgot one law or custom. He kept it all with him. It's what got him through some of the worst tortures from under Frieza's empire. He made sure Trunks was in on everything. He wanted to make sure his Son knew about his heritage. Meanwhile Bulma chaperoned Sanshi and Shimaru on the ship upon both Trunks and Vegeta's orders.

Which was fine by Sanshi since Bulma would have to "excuse" herself to the "bathroom" on many occasions, leaving plenty of alone time for Sanshi to be with the man that captured her heart. Of course if they were together alone for too long, Trunks would pop up out of nowhere and separate the two as Bulma would end up saving them from the wrath of the over protective Father; and of course Venux would come in and steal Trunks away so he could get back to her and Vegeta.

Now it was the day they would arrive on Vegeta-sei. From what they have heard, there was a festival, a giant celebration for the arrival of Prince Vegeta. Vegeta appeared not the least bit nervous and when they found out they were arriving today, he almost seemed joyful; but kept up his Royal façade. Bulma was just plain excited and she didn't care who knew it. "Oh I can't wait! Vegeta has always talked about how great his home is and how advanced his culture is beyond refined! I can't wait to explore everything!" Bulma hugged onto Sanshi. "It's not that exciting B. It's just Vegeta-sei." Sanshi sounded bored. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you are not excited in the least bit?!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's just another planet. You've seen one, you've seen them all." Sanshi yawned.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Oh you are no fun! Why don't you go play kissy face with Shimaru. I'll just go by myself!" Sanshi rolled her eyes at Bulma's childish attitude. "Stop being a Brat. You'll live." A knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Shimaru, who decided to poke in his head. "Hey, we're here." He smiled. "Really?!" Bulma jumped up in excitement. Sanshi stood and blushed as Shimaru was looking only at her as Bulma rushed pasted them to head out. Shimaru stepped into the room and came up to her. Something seemed to be on his mind.

Sanshi knitted her eyebrows in concern. "Is something wrong?" "Um…well there is a festival right now and Vegeta-sei is celebrating the arrival of the Prince. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me and I could show you the great points of my planet, but I heard you talking to Bulma and you seemed not to be interested." Shimaru told her. Sanshi let out a soft smile to grace her lips and she pulled herself to Shimaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed at him deeply into his matching blue eyes. "I'm sure you can make it exciting for me. Now Shimaru, are you thinking about asking me?" she brushed her lips over his as her voice turned sultry. Shimaru shivered and pressed himself to her more.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he pressed more to her. Sanshi's smile grew wide. She began to wiggler her hips against him. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean?" Sanshi grinned and reached around to grab his tail. Shimaru took in a gasp of air as he felt fingers intertwined between his soft tail. She worked her way tot eh base of it and began to pulse and massage her hand. Shimaru pressed himself more into her. His breathing turn ridged and his mouth hung slightly open as he felt such pleasure coursing his body. Sanshi grinned at the effect she had on him.

Sanshi let go and Shimaru groaned,. "No, keep going." he panted in her ear. "Now, now what will my Daddy think about this?" She asked as he pressed her into the bed. "I don't care. Please I need yo-" "You need to get off my Daughter. Yes, that is exactly what you need." Trunks growled as he pulled Shimaru off of Sanshi. "That is the 3ed time. Now I think you both need to cool off." Trunks sighed in aggravation and dragged Shimaru out, leaving Sanshi to pout and sulk at her bad luck.

-Celebration!-

Vegeta lead the group of 5 out of his ship and onto the platform of a roaring crowd of Saiyans at it's edge. His Royal Advisors came beside him and tried to silence the crowd. Vegeta smirked proudly at the endless sea of faces. This was his people. For the first time in his life, he felt at home. "My people! I stand before you now as the new leader for us Saiyans! I am honored to lead such a superior race of warriors and once again reclaim our place in this universe. I honor you all and will not fail! So today, celebrate for a new era of Saiyans begins today!" Vegeta bold gave his speech and the crowd made a deafening cry of approval.

Vegeta gave a nod and everyone was escorted into the gargantuan palace. Bulma was mesmerized by the elegant beauty of it. She lagged behind as everyone was ahead of her. "This place…is beautiful." Bulma had her mouth agape. "Bulma, keep up. We don't want to lose you." Trunks smiled at her as he held onto his Mate's hand as they kept walking. Bulma nodded and walked faster with them. They arrived in what appeared to Bulma was a conference room with Vegeta's advisors.

"Um so, what are we doing here?" Venux asked. "We have brought you here to explain what is going to happen during your stay. Once this is done, our men will escort you to the festivities." an Advisor spoke. "Prince Vegeta we must get you prepared for your coronation ceremony as soon as possible. Since today is in your honor, we will begin tomorrow." the second Advisor spoke.

Vegeta snorted. "Hell with that! Lets get started right now!" he ordered. "But what about the festival?" they asked unsure of his decision. "There are more important matters at hand than getting drunk and laid. There are plenty of time for other festivals once I am King. I will not delay my birthright any longer. My people will understand and agree with my decision." "Then I will accompany you and learn all I can Prince Vegeta." Trunks spoke up. Vegeta looked at Trunks through the corner of his eye. "Very well Brat. After all you should learn about where you come from." Vegeta spoke.

"And the rest of us?" Sanshi asked." You will be shown to your rooms and escorted out to the celebration. At your stay in the palace, please feel free to go where you wish, with the exception of wandering around at night and the restricted areas. It is for your own safety that you follow this rule." the first Advisor told them. "Sounds all right. So may we go?" Bulma asked bored from the elders talking down on them. The elder narrowed his eyes at the heiress that had a tone in her voice. "Yes you may and do keep in mind that you are guests here." Bulma brushed away the glare that she was receiving from the old men. They were escorted out by the Guards, leaving the Advisors, Trunks, and Vegeta in the room.

Once the group left, the men sat down and began to discuss the steps they would have to prepare for, before they get to the coronation ceremony. They discussed the laws, the procedure, everything. Trunks learned a lot about his heritage until they got to the part about Mates and an heir of the age of 3 to kill the King so that you may take your birthright as King. However, due to circumstances, being what they were, they decided to change the laws quiet a bit. "Since the vast population is still in progression, we feel it is not necessary to kill anyone. But we want to populate our race. So in order to claim your birthright, you must chose a Saiyan Mate and have an heir well on the way before crowning you as King, my Prince. With this, it is guarantee we will continue the Royal Blood Line. And since you want to start on claiming yourself as King, we suggest you get started on picking one right away and getting to it before we go any further in our planning."

Trunks felt his skin turn cold. What would this mean? he did know that Vegeta didn't want him and he may have forgotten about cornering his Mother, but what would his Father do now? "That's ridiculous! I don't need a Mate and an Heir! They will only hold me back! Isn't there another way around it?!" Vegeta slammed his hands on the table. "Sire, surely you can see the logic behind this! We want to preserve the Royal Blood Line! It's all part of our culture. Surely, it's worth becoming King is it not?" the second Advisor asked him. "I don't want to be strapped down with a Mate and a little Brat! I don't need that now! Surely we can forget about that senseless requirement?"

"No Sire. No we can not. And our people will not wait forever. I would give it 3 months, if that, before they rebel against you. Now, are you qualified for the job or not?" The first Advisor demanded. Vegeta stood up. "I need to train. Come Brat, you will assist me." Vegeta turned and stormed out. Trunks muttered his apologies for his Father, bowed in respect, and ran after him. The Advisors could only gaze in surprise. "Did he call him Brat?" "They certainly do look alike?" "But he's half Saiyan?" "You don't think?" Silence. "Nah, couldn't be." both Advisors stated.

-Shimaru/Sanshi!-

Sanshi was in her new chambers, unpacking her belongings in the beautiful room. She flopped on the bed, laying sprawled out on the comfortable material of her down comforters. "Sooo bored!" she proclaimed with her eyes closed. She didn't know if seeking out Shimaru at this time was such a good idea. She almost pushed it too far and almost gave into her urges she had been feeling lately. Suddenly she felt warm hand on her thighs as they began to rub up her legs.

Sanshi opened her eyes as she gazed at Shimaru as he inched closer to her. Sanshi opened her mouth but Shimaru closed it with a passionate kiss that instantly melted her. He moved himself over her and pressed his harden member to her. Sanshi looked at him with widen eyes as she realized the full extent of what Shimaru wanted. Shimaru began to kiss along her neck. Out of instinct, Sanshi wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes at the indulgence of pleasure coursing her body.

"Wait, my Dad…" Sanshi stopped him as she looked concerned in his eyes. "Don't worry, it's all covered. He wont' even know. Don't worry, I'll be gentle…that is, if you want this?" Shimaru asked her. Sanshi smiled softly and kissed his lips. Shimaru smiled at her and pulled the covers over him as the would make this afternoon worth while.

-Bulma/Venux!-

Bulma watched Shimaru leave to take care of some business, Sanshi went to go relax in her room, and by then Vegeta and Trunks were still in the "secret" meeting. Bulma knew where her room was and was bored to pieces with nothing to do. She looked out her window of her beautiful room, past the castle gardens to the beautiful city in the distance. "It's such a great day and I'm not about to waste all day stuck in here!" Bulma smiled to herself. She headed out the door and started to make her way around the castle to find the exit that would lead her outside so she could join the festivities.

"Bulma wait! Where are you going?" Venux came running behind her. Bulma turned around and looked to see Venux. "I'm going to see the festival. It's better than being cooped up in here and not seeing any of the wonderful sights of Vegeta-sei that Vegeta is always bragging about." "Let me come with. Sanshi and Shimaru might be there and Trunks is still in the meeting with Vegeta. So lets go together." Bulma agreed with a nod. "Lets go! I'll be fun!"

-That Night!-

Eventually Sanshi and Shimaru caught up with Bulma and Venux. Shimaru took them around the festival and showed them the cultures of Saiyans. Bulma took everything he told them and let it all sink in. After all the stories and high praises Vegeta would tell her, Bulma was not in the least bit disappointed. It was a wondrous race, full of many sights and smells, one could only imagine. Bulma used to think this was a strict, military runned race that had no need for fun. However, it was a military style race, but from this festival it seemed to be a very free and artsy atmosphere of Saiyans.

It was not getting late and they decided it would be best to head back home. Shimaru and Sanshi walked hand in hand, both stealing secret glances at the other. Bulma and Venux could only watch in good spirits. As the couple walked ahead of them, both women couldn't help but look at them happily. "My little girl is all grown up. She's fallen in love for the first time. Oh her Daddy isn't gonna like it; not one little bit. But they day is almost here for her to start to have her own life." Venux thoughtfully stated aloud.

"And you? How do you feel about it?" Bulma asked. "A little sad, but mostly happy that she is going to have a life." "One day, I'll know how you will feel, that is if I have kids when I find Mr. Right. But I can see how happy she is, it must hurt for you to know one day she'll end up leaving." Bulma smiled. Venux couldn't help but smile secretly in spite of the situation. "Yes, well she isn't really leaving. She'll come back one I announce dinner is ready. Both her and Trunks will still be fighting over the last piece of food; nothing will change." both woman burst out laughing at the thought of this. "I know what you mean, it's the same with Goku and Vegeta when Goku comes to dinner. Nothing will change." Bulma held he sides.

They made it back to the castle. Sanshi and Shimaru disappeared off somewhere again and Bulma said "Good night" to Venux as she headed back to her room. Bulma got in and noticed that it wasn't too late on Earth, which in turn, reminded her that she'd forgotten to let her parents know that she arrived safe. She sat on the edge of her bed and began to dial the video cell phone that she helped to alter that can reach signals from Earth to Vegeta-sei. By the 5th ring, someone finally answered.

However, it sent chills down Bulma's spine to see the face of O-Ren. "Ah, I was wondering when you would call. Tell me, where are you?" O-Ren smiled prettily. Bulma felt her stomach drop. "How did you get a hold of my parent's cell?" Bulma demanded. "You tell me information and I might just tell you what you want to know." "Tell me or I'll hang up!" Bulma screamed. O-Ren let out a fake pout sigh. "See, now you go and hurt my feelings. Very well, I'll show you." O-Ren told her as she took the phone and showed Bulma what appeared to Bulma what WWIII would look like.

O-Ren appeared back again on the small screen. "I took over, just another diamond for my jewelry collection. Fine, don't tell me where you are. It'll be a game. But once I get you, you are going to wish I never did." O-Ren suddenly cut the signal off. Bulma could only stare at the phone in disbelief. O-Ren enslaved and conquered Earth. Her home was under attack and the lives of Earth were all suffering in one form or another. She felt she was going to be sick. Were her parents dead? Was all her loved ones all right? Would she ever be able to go home and have it be in one piece? "I need to tell Vegeta!" Bulma whispered to the silent room.


	17. The Frozen Prince

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 18

The Frozen Prince

By

Bulma

Bulma quickly got up and out the room. She still had her cell in hand as she had to get to Vegeta as soon as she could. It was past curfew for the castle for just anyone to be up and about wandering the castle. During the day, the castle is a safe haven, at night is a different story. The palace is notorious for being the safest at night; that is if you stay in your room that is. Evil ghosts and demons haunt until the first morning light touches the castle walls. They kill and attack anyone in their way, even possess them to hurt others. That is why you will not find not even a Guard out and about the castle.

Bulma was so worried about finding Vegeta, that she forgot the crucial information and paid no mind to the fact that there were no Saiyan Guards around. Bulma ran, calling out for Vegeta. She made another turn down a hall. It was dimly lit like the rest before her, but Bulma got an icy chill along her spine and the internal alarm within her that told Bulma that someone was watching her. Bulma felt so small and intimidated by everything around her. She slowly headed down the hall. "V-Vegeta? Are you down here?" Bulma called out.

There was silence until a chuckle echoed the pregnant silence. Bulma shivered as hair stood on the back of her neck. The sadistic chuckling was all around her and out of instinct she took off running. Suddenly, what looked to Bulma, a bloodied man popped out at the end of the hall, smiling, and running towards her with his arms ready to attack her. Bulma screamed something terrible and took off in the direction she came. Suddenly she ran into something warm, yet hard. Arms encircled her and Bulma struggled to get away. "Calm down Onna! Stop struggling!" Vegeta's voice snapped at her.

Bulma looked up at him in disbelief. The ghost got closer to them and Vegeta retrieved a ruby crystal from his belt. As he held it up, it glowed a brilliant red. The Ghost moaned and hissed as he backed into the shadows. Bulma remained numb and in awe at what Vegeta had done. Once the ghost disappeared, he returned the crystal to his belt. "What the hell were you thinking?! You almost got yourself killed! For fuck's sake Woman, you know the rules! Once again, I had to save your noisy ass!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Bulma encircled her arms around him in a hug and grasped him tightly. She was so scared and all ready she felt her world crashing around her. "What the hell are you doing out here, screaming my name for?!" He demanded softly as he gently pushed her away from him. He wasn't too keen on her holding him so needy. Bulma looked at him and held out her cell. Vegeta gave her a puzzled look. " I tried calling my parents, I got O-Ren and she has taken over Earth. Vegeta, I think she might have killed my parents." Bulma voice wavered in emotion.

Vegeta looked at the cell phone and the upset Woman what was showing it to him. Inside his heart he felt a little tug, but it was quickly diminished by his sense of pride and the reminder of the hell Bulma had put him through with the GR and her yelling at him constantly. He crossed his arm and glared at her coldly. "Not my problem." Bulma was taken aback by this. "My concern now is my home and things to my benefit. Your worthless mud ball of a home and the cruel inhabitants you've bestowed upon me, was beneficial when I lived on your backwatered planet; but now serves no purpose. I have my home back. So, it's your home, go off and deal with it yourself."

Bulma was filled with rage. "You slimy bastard! After all my family and I have done for you?! After all the bullshit you've given me! You have the fucking nerve to say that to me! You owe me you selfish prick!" She clenched her fists angrily. She was so furious at him she almost started seeing red. "Owe you? Hardly! Don't make me laugh! If anything you OWE me for all of my services. We are equal if you get to the technicality of thing. Hell, we're fucking square! So don't be crying like a little spoilt Princess! If you are so fucking concerned about it, why not get your precious Yam-fuck or that clown to take care of it! Better yet, why not get off your lazy, 50 bajillion pound ass and do it yourself!" Vegeta spat in annoyance.

Bulma gave him a good, long glare. She turned her back and began to walk away. After a few steps, she stopped. "You know what Prince, you of all people should know how it feels to lose your home and if you are this way now, I hope you never lose it again. Don't come to me for anymore help. Because when you realize you fucked up and need my help; I won't be there by your side. I asked you for help and this is how I'm treated. I'll remember that for when you need something done." Bulma ran off as fast as she could away from him; leaving him to listen to her words.

If Vegeta would not help her, then she was on her own. She went all the way to the docking ships, with the full intention of hijacking a ship back to Earth. She found an open one at the end of the line of the row of ships. She opened it and climbed inside. It was a relatively small ship but it would have to do for now. So it didn't take her long to find the control room and she sat down in the pilot seat as she took the controls and tried to figure everything out. "Fuck!" she muttered as she realized it was in Saiyan. She rested her hands on the steering wheel and closed her eyes as her mind raced on what to do next.

"Where do you think you are going? What can you possibly do to save or even help Earth now?" a voice from the control room doorway spoke. Bulma stood up and faced the man who dared to come to her. Trunks leaned against the doorway in a very Vegeta like fashion. "I'm going home and I'm going to find a way to save it." Bulma stared at him and turned to work on the controls. "It won't work. It has no power or fuel. Besides, the port is closed til' morning." "Think I care!" Bulma snapped.

"We both know what will happen if you confront O-Ren. I know what she is like and you'll be walking right into her trap." "She might have killed my parents! Does that mean nothing to you?!" "Might have. We don't know for sure. Bulma, you're smart. Think logically on this for a second." Trunks walked into the room and stood before her and had a sympathetic expression on his face. "Bulma, I can't allow you to leave." He crosses his arms and firmly told her. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?! My home is being destroyed and you are no better than that fucking prick who calls himself a Prince!" Bulma screamed.

Trunks remained calm and wordlessly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her screaming, kicking, even hissing out of the ship. "Let go damn you! Everyone needs me!" Bulma screamed. With Trunks's other hand, he blew up the ship. This quieted Bulma and he turned to her with a stubborn gaze. "If I have to, I'll blow up every ship here to keep you safe. Think Bulma! Regardless if your parents are alive or not, do you think they would want you on Earth right now?! We have to wait for the opportune moment. I promise, I'll save Earth, but if you go into their traps; there is no way I can. Think all right?" He softly quieted as he brought logic to her senses.

Bulma bit her bottom lip and sniffled. She hugged Trunks and cried on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know it hurts, but we'll fix this. Just hang in there. I know how you feel." he softly told her as he lead them back to her room.


	18. The Cold Truth

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 19

The Cold Truth

By

Bulma

Trunks watched over his Mother, letting her spill her tears until she cried herself to sleep. He gently dried her tears and tucked her in. He brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and kissed her upon her brow. He looked upon her sleeping form with a half smile. "I love you Mom. Please don't give up. I'll make things right." It was a promise to her as his retreating form softly closed the door behind him and headed to where he sensed his Father's ki to have a little chat with him.

-GR!-

-Vegeta!-

He concentrated vigorously on the bots in his personal GR that Bulma had built for him. He punched harder at the bot; as if knowing he should have done the right thing, instead of throwing everything in her face was the solution. He didn't want to admit he was feeling guilty, but he felt it knowing on his conscience. He threw another punch at the moving bot, sending it into the wall with sparks flying and it making a dying whirling sound until silence. Vegeta had to stop and gaze at the dead bot. All he could do was stare at it. It was broken and he knew he would not have it fixed by Bulma.

Vegeta wondered if this was foreshadowing the relationship between him and Bulma. She probably had left by now. He shook his head to rid the thoughts that he felt were weak. "Stupid Woman and her backwatered planet!" he hissed, powering up and getting ready to begin his training all over again. She was plaguing his mind; her fear, the look of her eyes ready spill watery crystals, the way she felt so hurt by him. He wondered why he was regretting hurting her so and why he actually felt panic and angered when that ghost was after her.

"Vile Woman!" he screamed out, as he assaulted the other bots, taking out his frustrations. Why? Why was she affecting him so? "Foolish old man! Does she really get under your skin?" laughed a voice from a wall far from Vegeta. Vegeta turned around to look for the owner of the voice. "Up here." came the voice of Trunks as he jumped down in front of his Father. He didn't have his jacket anymore and his trademark sword was on his back.

He walked slowly to his Father; his expression was nothing short of pissed. "Out of my GR Br-" Vegeta was slammed into the wall by a punch in the face sent by Trunks. Vegeta felt the hard metal hit his back, creating a small crater and he fell to the GR floor. Vegeta spit the blood in his mouth and glared at his Son with pure hatred. Trunks continued to head towards his fallen Father. "Get up. We haven't even begun yet." he coldly stated. Vegeta stood up; continuing his glare on his son.

"You have a lot of nerve Brat. This is your only warning; do not cross me!" Vegeta took a fighting stance. Trunks glared darkly. "You bastard! Do you think your threats effect me in the least bit?! You can mess with me, but I will not let you mess with my Mother! She came to you for help and you threw that in her face! You have a debt to pay and you will keep your word!" Trunks yelled. He made another attempt to punch his Father, but Vegeta was ready this time. He blocked Trunks and kneed him in the stomach repeatedly, til' Trunks grabbed it and head butted him; sending them both back from each other.

"I'm going to make you regret messing with me tonight Brat!" Vegeta spat at Trunks. "Try it old man! But I'm going to knock some sense into your thick skull! You almost sent Bulma to her death and you almost put us all in jeopardy with O-Ren's trap! Don't you get it you fool?!" Trunks yelled. "Shut the hell up! I don't give a shit about that Woman and her backwatered planet! It's her problem, not mine!" Vegeta powered up and sent a ki at Trunks, whom deflected it. "You bastard! Don't you fool yourself! You do care!" "Shut up!" The battle ended quickly after that. Trunks and Vegeta exchanged no more words, but in their place fists of anger.

It did not take long for Trunks to beat down his Father to the ground and tower over him. Vegeta did not go down without a fight and tired his own son to his knees. Both glaring at the other, so much hatred and tension in the room, electrifying everything. Heavy breathing and dark looks in just this tiny room. "She asked you for help, why did you really turn her away?" Trunks demanded. "That is none of your business!" Vegeta snapped. Bodies may have been physically spent but both had enough strength to yell at the other.

"Your so petty! Half the time you wanted to cause her to yell at you because you found it amusing. Don't act all high and mighty!" Trunks spat. He read his Father's mind through the bond. "Stay out of this! Don't put your damn nose where it doesn't belong." Vegeta warned darkly. "What the hell are you going to do? Yell at me some more?! Go ahead, I'm more louder and more stubborn than you!" Vegeta looked away angrily like a pissed off, sulking cat. "Help her! Do something! You owe her that much at least!" Trunks demanded.

"why not you help her fat as if you going to whine so much about it?!" Vegeta pointed out. "I can't do it alone. I need the aid of our people and you are the only one to give that order. Help her, for fuck's sake Father, help me help her!" Trunks pleaded. "Why should I?!" Vegeta yelled. "BECAUSE SHE IS MY MOTHER AND I DON'T WANT HER LOSING HER HOME! WE BOTH KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE!" Trunks exploded at the stubbornness of his Father. There was a heavy silence. Trunks stood on aching knees and looked down at his Father. "Fuck you then!." He softly spoke and turned to leave.

"I'll have a meeting with my council. If they approve, then I'll see what I can do." Vegeta sat up and looked at the cold back of his Son. Trunks stood still at the door, not even bothering to look at his Father. "Do what you want old man. You don't even care." Trunks slammed the GR door behind him. Suddenly it seemed so cold and alone in the GR.

-Morning!-

The next morning Vegeta was called in a meeting with his council members. Trunks hadn't bothered to show up, so Vegeta would face this meeting alone. He sat ahead of his men and looked around. "To what do I owe this pleasure of this meeting Gentlemen?" Vegeta asked as soon as the door closed and it signaled for them to begin. "Prince Vegeta, have you…that is…had any previous relationships with any females in the past?" one of the council men asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question. "I've had a few encounters in the past with a few concubines on Frieza's bases and ships. Nothing too serious." "Do you know of any offspring by these encounters that you sired?" another questioned. Vegeta felt his blood run cold and instantly the picture of Bulma and Trunks appeared in his mind. "No, not that I know of." he lied.

"Sire, our people grow restless. We need a King, not a Prince and since there is no heir to the throne, you can not be crowned King." another spoke. "What are you getting at?" Vegeta demanded, not at all liking where this was all going. "Sire, it's time you think about settling down. Our people need security that our Royal Blood Line will continue on." "Do you question my strength? I am Prince! I will not die! Isn't there some way for me to be crowned King without the useless Mate and stupid Brat?!" Vegeta demanded. He gazed at the group of grim faces that clearly indicated a "No."

Vegeta sat back in his chair. His hands gripping the arm rests and looked around certainly not pleased. "So yours minds are set, are they now?" "Sire, kit's the best for all of us." the head council men finally spoke. "We have the room of possible candidates for your future Mate all ready and waiting for you. After this meeting is adjourned; then we will go to them." "Then this meeting is over with. Lets get this over with so that I can get back to more important matters." Vegeta spat in suppressed anguish.

-Bulma!-

-Later In The Day!-

She had woken up late in her own bed. Last night events still fresh in her mind. She curled on her sides and wrapped the blankets around her frame as she stared at the glass balcony doors. The mid afternoon sun rays poured through the glass and carpeted floor. "Mom…Dad…I'm so, so sorry." she whispered to the serene room.

She timidly got up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and decided to get up. She couldn't save her home laying in a bed all day worried about it. She went over to the closet, grabbed the clothes she planned on wearing for today and headed over to the shower to get dressed and ready.

15 minutes later she exited out of the steamy bathroom, dressed and ready to meet the day. She exited her room and began to head to the kitchens to grab something to eat and find out where everyone was. She entered the kitchens to find Sanshi with Shimaru's arm draped around her, trying to console her. "Come on Sanshi, don't be sad. Please, it's not so bad." "What's going on?" Bulma asked concerned as she went to Sanshi's side. Sanshi lunged from Shimaru to Bulma, hugging onto her. "I-It's t-terrible!" she softly sobbed.

Bulma, who was beyond confused, gently wrapped her arms around the upset girl and looked to Shimaru for some advice. He could only shrug. "I found her here crying. Something happened to Vegeta. He's going to have to pick a Mate, otherwise he won't be crowned King. I don't' see what the big deal is." Shimaru sighed and rubbed Sanshi's back. Bulma looked down at the inconsolable girl. On the outside Bulma comforted the girl, inside her world felt like frozen ice. Vegeta would have to get Mated? Why did this disturb her son much? She hated Vegeta, didn't she? After he was so cold to her last night, she should be glad that was happening to him, right? Bulma felt this wave of sadness wash over her.

Bulma looked down at the girl. Why was she so upset by this? Why was she crying so hard? It made no sense to Bulma. "Here, Shimaru take her. I'm going to find Vegeta. And Sanshi, please don't be sad. I'll get to the bottom of this." Bulma soothingly reassured her.

Sanshi seemed to calm down after hearing this and returned to cling onto Shimaru once more. "Take care of her til' I get back." Bulma told him and she got up tot go find Vegeta. I did not take her long. She could hear his voice coming from down the hall. He wasn't yelling, but rather talking loudly. Bulma slinkier down the hallway and peered into the room. She saw a room full of gorgeous woman; Bulma had never seen such beautiful women before. They all stood in a line as Vegeta walked down them, stating what came to his mind.

The group of Advisors stood together to observe the Prince's tastes. Vegeta would stop by a couple or so girls and pull them out of the lines to look at them more closely, smirking, and making joke comments but yet flattering at the same time. OF course the women would blush and laugh. After he walked to the end he stood and looked at them all. The ones he pulled forward he took them, the rest he sent to leave. "I'll start with her tonight and work my way down. After all, I want to test drive them all before I pick one." He smirked devilishly.

Bulma covered her mouth and walked away. She shouldn't' have felt so hurt, so betrayed. The way he looked at these woman made her sick to her stomach. Could this be jealousy? Could she really start to love that self-centered prick? Bulma's mind may have been denying her, but her body would only slump to the bathroom floor, holding herself as more tears escaped her blue orbs.


	19. One Night Stand

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 20

One Night Stand

By

Bulma

Bulma did not come back to Sanshi, not for at least a good hour. She hated herself for crying over such a stupid, senseless man. Why did he even matter at all to her? He was nothing but a bastard to her when she lived under her parents roof. He never once showed he cared about her. She hated him. She despised every single trait he had and yet, here she was on some bathroom floor, crying her should out, as if he betrayed her.

She couldn't find a reason why this too affected her so much. For fuck's sake, it was Vegeta of all people! Bulma could not rationalize a theory she refused to believe true. So for an hour, she cried. She cried because she couldn't go home, she cried that he was so cruel to her, she cried because even if she denied it; her heart felt betrayed because deep down she loved him.

Bulma managed after a moment to get up off the floor and wash her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible with red, puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. She tried everything she could in that bathroom to appear to not look as if her heart was broken and stepped on. "You're stronger than this Bulma. No man is worth your time." Bulma spoke her ritual "Get-over-men." sutra. She looked herself over once more and went to see Sanshi.

The scene was almost the same she had left it. Only this time, Sanshi wasn't in hysterics and she appeared to have clamed down a great deal. "Sorry, I took so long. I got lost on the way here." Bulma lied. "That is all right. So is it true?" Shimaru asked. "Yes, he's courting for a Mate right now as we speak." Bulma told them. They could detect a hint of coldness laced within her tone of voice.

"I see…" Sanshi said sadly. "Hey, why so glum?" Bulma forced herself to be happy as she took a seat next to Sanshi. "Because he deserves happiness! No one should be forced to be with someone!" Sanshi lied and both her and Shimaru bought it. "Hey, trust me, it'll work out in the end this way. Besides, maybe starting a family will teach him something. Something good will come out of this." Bulma tried to reassure her.

This made Sanshi feel worse and she hid her face in her arms on the table. "Oh come on Love! Cheer up! The cutest girl in the universe can't be so glum. My Goddess, what must I do to bring back your smile?" Shimaru tried to cheer his lover up as he pulled her to him and embraced her with a hug. "That's it! We are going to hit the town and I'm going to find me a piece of decent Saiyan ass!" Bulma exclaimed. Both Sanshi and Shimaru could only gaze at Bulma as if she lost her mind.

-That Night!-

Bulma put on the last of her perfume to complete her ensemble. Short mini-skirt, cute halter top, and her dancing shoes ready in hand with her hair up in a clip. She needed to forget everything, even if it was for only one night. She needed to forget her shattered home life and her tragic love life. Just for one night she needed a man to make her feel good.

A knock came at the door and Bulma turned from sitting in her vanity desk to go answer it. There stood Sanshi and Shimaru at her door. "You guys are early." Bulma smiled at them. "No we are on time if we want to get into the club sometime tonight." Sanshi impatiently tapped her foot. "I don't take forever!" Bulma pouted as she let them in so she could go get her purse and jacket. "Please, don't kid yourself. Come on, lets go!" Sanshi cried out urgently to get going. There was a party and she needed to be there. "All right, all right. Keep your panties from being bunched up! We're going!" Bulma laughed as she put on her purse. Shimaru could only rolled his eyes. "Women." he muttered as he led them out.

-Club!-

It didn't take them more than 30 minutes to get out of the castle, into the heavily trafficked Royal City to get to the club, Ivory Raven. Bulma insisted that they drive because flying always ruined her outfit. So after much debate, if Bulma didn't get her way, she'd cause so much problems at the castle; meaning more work for poor Shimaru. The compromise was that Sanshi would drive.

It was a beautiful building. A mixture of ivory and ebony, in elegant monument fashion of architecture. Bulma capsized the car and all 3 entered the building. The rave music was blasting in Saiyan and all the Saiyans that Bulma could see on the dance floor were dancing so provocatively. It was very mesmerizing how they danced so exotically. Shimaru paid no mind as Sanshi was urging for him to take her on the dance floor that he so willingly accepted in doing. Bulma watched the happy couple take off for the dancing and she couldn't help but feel a bit sadden that once again she was the third wheel.

"Oh well, who says I can't make my own fun?" she smiled at that thought. She began to head towards the hot, Saiyan male eye candy and took off for the dance floor with them in full intentions of getting laid tonight and forgetting all about Vegeta; even if it was for just one night.

-Vegeta!-

He sat at the bar, sitting around the very few Advisors he could tolerate, and drinking Vegeta-sei wine. He hardly was listening to them as his mind was in a whole 'nother realm. The date tonight was disastrous. The girl would not shut up. She complained about everything and spilling her issues onto him. She never really got the point that he did not care for her babbling. She just loved to hear herself talk about random problems she was dealing with. And then after dinner, she tried to seduce him and Vegeta just walked out on her.

She may have been beautiful, but it did not make up for her personality. ("So 1 down; 20 bajillion Saiyan women to go.") Vegeta drowned another glass with that thought. "Another bottle." he told the bartender. The men around him sat and talked nervously, unsure that, that would be a good idea. They didn't need their Prince drunk off his barstool. Vegeta didn't care, he was lost in his own thoughts and he hadn't even began to drink, much less be drunk. He was just depressed.

Pretty soon his mind began to linger to why he was drinking so much in the first place. It was that damn, cursed Woman. He had yearned to see her today, but didn't get a second away from his power hungry "Yes Men" Advisors to go see her. And it was not like she would want to see him after what he had done to her last night. He had yet to bring up the matter of Bulma's home to the council. ("Bloody Woman! Serves her right! Maybe she'll learn to appreciate her home a little bit better!") he thought bitterly.

Suddenly though the dance floor, he caught the sight of blue, and Vegeta came to the sight of Bulma dancing, if you would call it that, with 3 Saiyan men. In that very moment, Vegeta's blood ran hot and he was seeing red all over. Just what was she doing, hell; what was she wearing?!?! Vegeta abruptly stood up, startling his men. "Sire?" asked one of them. Vegeta didn't hear him and took off for Bulma, with a look that could send any man running in fear.

-Bulma!-

The time of her life. 3 hot, gorgeous, sexy Saiyan men, with bodies only the GODS could have, were dancing all around her and brushing and touching her. It felt so good and Bulma forgot all about her depressing day. All that mattered was the feeling of taking one of these guys home and having them screw her brains out. Bulma closed her eyes as she let the music and dancing over come her. The one in front of her, was holding and rubbing himself up and down her. She felt him against her and she knew exactly what was making him so happy.

Suddenly, she felt him being ripped off her and she opened her eyes to see a very pissed off Vegeta holding him in midair by the throat, yelling in Saiyan. A crowd circled around her and Bulma could have sworn De Ja Vous all over again. "Oh hell no!" Bulma screamed and ran up to Vegeta and started to beat his back. "Put him down! Put him down right now! Stop being a fucking asshole Vegeta! You're gonna kill him!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta glared at her and dropped the poor Saiyan, who struggled away with friends. Vegeta roughly grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her yelling and hissing like an angry cat. The dance went back to his normal self and no one thought much of anything again. Vegeta took her to another part of the many bars in the club and let go of her. He looked at her in seething rage. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Woman?!" SLAP!

"What the hell is your problem! What the fuck do you have a problem with now?! Do you enjoy seeing me miserable?! Do you get off seeing me tormented?! Well?!?! Answer me?!" Bulma yelled in his face after she slapped him. "You are not allowed to do that here, with any man!" Vegeta seethed. "You fucking asshole! You have no say in my life you hypocrite!" "HYPOCRITE!!!" "Yes you are! You can go and fucking look for a Mate and yet I can't even find a one night stand to forget all the bullshit I'm going through! Fuck you Vegeta! Fuck you!" Bulma screamed with her face blue.

She was drawing a crowd and some things shouldn't be heard by public ears. "We are going back to the castle and discussing this there." Vegeta spoke in a low voice to show he meant business. Bulma paid him no mind. "The hell I am! I'm going to find a man and sleep with him tonight and you can go fuck one of your whores!" Vegeta grabbed her to him and pressed his mouth to hers, smothering her in a heated kiss. Bulma melted.

All the pain she had been feeling, all the anger and hurt and betrayal was lost in this moment of heated passion. She grew limp in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta picked her up and cradled her to him as he began to fly out of the club and back to his castle. He didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or the pent up frustrations of lusting after Bulma being let loose, but he wanted her now. He wanted her squirming underneath him, crying out in pleasure only he was causing her.

Bulma clung to him, burring her face in his neck and breathing on the spot where only sacred of bondings were made, the place to mark your Mate. Vegeta felt himself instantly grow "taller" and sped faster to the balcony of his room. He couldn't wait. He needed her now. He dropped kick the balcony doors open and brought them inside to his chambers.

-Shimaru/Sanshi!-

Sanshi had sensed Bulma's distress and knew her Grandfather was with her. However, her distress turned to heated passion and sensed them both leaving in wild heat. She relaxed and rested her head on Shimaru's neck as they began to slow dance. He felt so warm, so welcoming in his embrace. It made her feel good all over. She closed her eyes and began to take in the moment, really let it all in and kept inhaling his masculine scent. It was intoxicating for her.

Suddenly Shimaru's hands went from her backside to one cupping her ass and the other massaging her tail. She instantly purred against him, melting in his arms as an instant heat spread from her inner thighs. Shimaru held her up and pressed against her as she could fully feel him. Sanshi whimpered from his touch. He put her in such a need. He grinned at the hot and bothered girl against him. Her purring enticed him and he began to slowly torture her with his ministrations. He began to pet her tail from tip to base and base to tip, slightly squeezing her. He could smell her desire and knew she must be soaked.

"Mmmm you like that, don't you? Beg me to take you." he grinned at the tortures he was applying to her. She whimpered as he slowly moved even more, grinding her hips against him. She bit her bottom lip to keep from letting him win. "Nuh uh, you better beg now or you'll really regret it." he chuckled at her vulnerability. "St-stop." she panted. Shimaru began to rub her all in the right places. She threw her head up at the cling and made little noises of need. "Beg." was all that Shimaru offered her. "Pl-please. Please, I-I ca-can't take I-it an-an-anymore." she moaned softly in his ear. That was all Shimaru needed to hear. He gently cradled her bothered figure and began to head towards the backstage of the club.

-Trunks/Venux!-

It was late at night and Venux was resting in her awaken Mate's arms. He could hear everything that was going on through the bond between himself and his parents. He shuddered as he knew what they were doing. Trunks tried to keep his mind occupied by looking at his beautiful Mate, who slept soundlessly in his embrace. Suddenly he could sense a very tiny and barely detectable ki. To a normal person or Saiyan it couldn't be detectable for a few weeks. Trunks's eyes widen as he realized he was sensing his own ki.

A grin spread upon his face. They did it. They created him. They finally fell in love and created him. Trunks looked down at his Mate and softly kissed her lips. Venux moaned as his hands began to rub her in all the right spots to get her awake. "Tr-Trunks?" "Shhh, I'm going to make you feel good tonight." he told her happily. Venux gave him a rather confused look. "Trunks what are you do-ooh don't stop!" She began to pant as he grabbed her tail and began to slowly pleasure her. He moved over her and began to celebrate his existence. Right now, his life, his future never seemed brighter.


	20. Cat's Out Of The Bag

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 21

The Cat's Out Of The Bag

By

Bulma

-Morning!-

-Bulma!-

Bulma slept underneath Vegeta. Their limbs intertwined from last night's exhaughting heated passion. Vegeta's tail had encircled her thigh and kept him still pressed into her. Vegeta stayed still in the valley of her breasts and both felt so right and secure in each other's warmth. It was all ready late morning and small sunlit beams snuck through the open balcony door. It was so peaceful, so serene.

Vegeta was the first to awaken from slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and felt himself on and in warm flesh. He lifted his head and saw the blue haired beauty sleeping so peacefully. He smirked at her oblivious from. He slowly began to kiss between the valley of her breasts, up her chest, past her collarbone, and onto her supple neck. She tasted so sweet against his lips. Bulma began to moan at being awaken from her slumber. She too opened her eyes and gazed at the nuzzling Prince.

The events from last night flooded into her mind. She didn't understand why Vegeta had accepted her so willingly. "Ve-Vegeta stop. We have to talk." she stopped his kissing ministrations. Vegeta gazed up at her concerned face with a puzzled one. "Why?" Vegeta slowly pulled out of her and prod himself on his elbows to look at her more. "Why did we um…you know last night?" Bulma timidly asked. It was a horrible questions to ask first thing in the morning but she needed to know if she was a one night stand or something much more with the Prince.

"I was bored and I got you to shut up and put your screaming to good use." was Vegeta's response. Bulma didn't know how to take that. "Excuse me?" she asked dumbfounded. "It's not that hard to comprehend Onna. I was bored and little drunk. We both liked it. Now can you stop talking and lets go for another round?" Vegeta urged her to have her again. "Do I not mean anything to you? Don't you even care?" Bulma whispered.

"Onna, it's just sex. I need to let go and get out my lust for you before I take a proper Mate. You seem to be doing the same." "A proper Mate? Am I not good enough?" she asked, finding her voice once more. "Onna, don't make me laugh. Me being Mated to you will never be accepted by my people or by myself for that matter. Surely you understand?" Vegeta tried to reason with her. "Get off me." Bulma said in a very serious tone. She got out from under him and began to get her clothes back on, leaving him sitting in the bed confused.

"I can't believe you! I guess all men are alike! Get in your pants and then they are gone! Unbelievable!" Bulma casted him dirty glances. "What the hell? Why are you being such a bitch now?!" Vegeta yelled at her. "Because, you are a fucking bastard! You don't give a fuck about me and don't even realized what I offered you! I am not your whore! I'm not some fuck toy you can pick up and use when it's convient for you!" "You weren't complaining last night!" Vegeta yelled back at her.

Vegeta felt the warm contact of flesh hitting his cheek. He glared at her as Bulma returned the favor and breathed heavily through her nose. She was so hurt and angry. He betrayed her heart again and last night she spilled her soul and he broke it.. "Last night was a one time thing and it will never happen again. If anyone asks, nothing happened." she hissed through clenched teeth. "Oooh, what's the weak Human going to do?" Vegeta mocked throwing up his hands. "Make my life anymore hell than it all ready is and I swear you will regret the day you tried to destroy Earth." she threatened and she tied her halter top around her neck, grabbed her shoes, and slammed the door behind her. Vegeta threw something against the wall from his night stand and all that was left with the echo of the silent room.

-Sanshi!-

-Gardens!-

Early morning Sanshi snuck out of his room so that no one would notice or catch them in the act of last night since they ended back in Shimaru's bedroom. Last night felt so wonderful. Shimaru was amazing and filled her life completely. He was so good to her and she adored every moment they had been together. Ever since she met him that fateful day, it's been one happy feeling after another. But right now she had to return to his work with aiding Vegeta and her Father. Sanshi needed to clear her mind. Even if her life with Shimaru was at it's happiest, her Father was bound to find out sooner or later.

She meditated in the gardens, by the waterfall, to get the Zen like serenity of clearing her mind. "Don't you look so troubled?" came a voice below, smiling at Sanshi. Sanshi peeked open one eyes and looked down to see her Mother. "Mom, I'm a bit busy." she grumbled. Venux flew up to her Daughter and floated next to her. "Something wrong?" she asked placing a comforting hand on Sanshi's back.

"Mom…I've done something Dad definatly would not be proud of." Sanshi mumbled and looked away from Venux. "Are you okay? Tell me and I'll help you out in anyway I can." Venux's concern made Sanshi feel worse. "I love Shimaru. I love him so much. He's all I want Mom."

"You slept with him didn't you?" Sanshi lowered her head and deeply blushed. "Uh huh, your Dad is going to kill him." Venux sighed. "I love him Mom! I know Dad is going to flip out, but I won't let him hurt Shimaru! I'll run away with him." Sanshi boldly spoke. Venux sighed as she scratched Sanshi's back. "You know that is impossible because he will just come back and get you." "Shut up Mom…" "Listen, I will not tell or let your Father do anything, but I want you to promise me that you will be safe about this." "What do you take me for? Of course we are! I am not that stupid." Sanshi cried.

Venux chuckled at her Daughter's defensiveness. "I know you are, but it never hurts to be reminded of common sense." Venux hugged Sanshi. She pulled from her and both looked at each other laughing. "So tell me, how good was he?" "Oh Mom, you have no idea. He's great!" "Well come on now, details!" Venux asked. "Okay, okay well it all started…"

-Later!-

-Conference Room!-

Bulma refused to even acknowledge Vegeta, much less speak to him. Everyone was gathered in the meeting room for a very serious discussion from the Advisors. No one knew what was going on or why everyone seemed so grim. Bulma stayed away from Vegeta as far as she could. She was so mad and ashamed of herself for last night and earlier today. "Tell me, do any of you know of a woman named O-Ren?" the first Advisor spoke. The group cast nervous glances at each other. "We thought so. She has taken over one of our bases 50 light years away from here and demanded a private audience with you all. She is especially asked you to be here Miss. Briefs. Now I would like to know why before we even speak to her." the second Advisor spoke.

"She has my home under her power and she is looking for us. I can't really go into details, but she is indeed after all of us." Bulma spoke. The Advisors exchanged dark glances. "Very well, she is on hold and we will let her speak her peace." the first Advisor spoke as a big screen was revealed from behind wooden sliding doors. O-Ren appeared with her angelic face.

"Ah ha! I told you Miss. Briefs that I would find you. Tell me, have you been in constant worry over your home?" Bulma gripped her fists as she silently glared at O-Ren. "What did you do to my family and friends?" Bulma asked in a cool voice. "Why not surrender yourselves and you might find out?" O-Ren responded in the same tone. "O-Ren! Do not make yourself regret coming into the past. I will not stand for you to try and continually to try and hurt my family." Trunks intervened.

"Slave, how we've missed you. We will be together very, very soon. Your threats mean nothing to me and I will make you suffer for what you have done. You can not run from me forever, nor can you escape my wrath. Your family will pay for your sad excuse of an existence." Sanshi gripped Shimaru's hand. She knew what it was like to undergo O-Ren's tortures. Shimaru looked over to her. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear concerned. Sanshi dared not to say a single word.

"Leave my family out of this! It's been me all you want!" Trunks defensively yelled at O-Ren. O-Ren narrowed her eyes at Trunks. "Do not be so rude to your Master! You are in no position to threaten me!" There was a silence as the group witnessed O-Ren lose her sweet charm to a side of sinister anger. "I demand you hand yourselves over Miss. Briefs before more people get hurt. Do so right now! Your son is a disgrace to you and to every race in the universe! He needs to be enslaved!"

Bulma's jaw dropped as she heard the words that came from O-Ren's mouth. "Excuse me? Son?!" she yelled out loud. O-Ren grinned as Trunks grew pale. He had forgotten all about telling Bulma that small detail. Vegeta seemed cool and glanced over at the paled Trunks. Somehow, deep within himself, he felt sorry for the warrior. "Well, well he didn't tell you huh? How amusing! Well Trunks it seemed you have some explaining to do! I will come and get you, one form or another. You and your family will return with me and when you do, and you will do, I'll make you suffer; all of you will suffer." O-Ren smiled prettily and shut the communicator.

Bulma stood up from her chair and stared at Trunks in this new light. She felt numb and so many questions running through her head. Trunks looked at her with ashamed eyes; her eyes. Bulma finally took in. "Mom I…I'm sorry. I should have told you about me and Dad…" Trunks softly spoke when he said "Dad". He looked to Vegeta. "N-No…" Bulma covered her mouth. Vegeta had a blank stare and all eyes of everyone in the room looked to Bulma. Bulma could only do what came to her numbed mind. She bolt out and began to run. "Mom!" Trunks jumped up and ran after her.


	21. Discovery At ORen's Mercy

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 22/23

Space/Discovery At O-Ren's Mercy

By

Bulma

Trunks left everyone in the room puzzled and afraid of the current situation. Bulma continued to run down the endless hallways of the castle maze. ("No! It can't be! It can't be! Not Vegeta! Please not Vegeta's!") she thought to in a mad panic. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Suddenly she tripped by the way her feet was staggering from the access running. "Ow…" she whimpered. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as small tears fell from her. "Why?!" she screamed out into the silence. She gripped her hands into tight fists and began to punch the ground in frustration.

"Mom…I'm sorry." Trunks's voice spoke softly above her upsetting form. He kneeled beside her and stopped her from herself as she pounded her fists on the ground. Bulma looked at him with watery, red, tear brimmed eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he reached down to encircle her in his embrace. Bulma pulled away from him. "Mom, please let me explain." Trunks softly spoke to her. "Leave me alone Trunks." she whispered. "No; you have every right to know everything. I am not going to let you go until you know why I didn't tell you in the first place." Trunks spoke even softer to her.

"I don't care to know! Right now, I just want to be left alone! So leave me alone!" Bulma screamed at him. She tried to pull away but Trunks grabbed her shoulder. "I didn't want you to hurt like this, like you are right now. I didn't want to see you hurt because of me again. Can't you see that Mom?! Please don't run away from me again. Please don't' leave me alone…again…please…" Trunks begged her. Bulma lowered her head once more, bursting anew into tears, and refusing to meet his gaze.

Trunks had loosen his hold on her. "I know you are hurt and you're scared and you're confused by all of this new information. I can understand that, but please, please don't leave me again. I've lost you once and I don't want to go through losing you again. You mean the world to me Mom. You mean so much to me. Please don't leave." Now it was Trunks's turn to bow his head and not meet her gaze. Bulma looked up at her own son.

She was such a fool. How come she had not seen it before? She saw so much of her physical and personality traits through this boy. It was so uncanny. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling of looking at the Son she had created with Vegeta of all people. "Let me go. I need to think…" she said quietly. Trunks helped Bulma up from the ground; but he hadn't let her go, not yet anyway.

He made her look at him and Bulma saw such a deep sadness from looking into his eyes. "Mom, I love you so much and I know what you are going through right now, but please, please don't do anything you will regret later. I love you and I don't' want you to shut me out. Go and think. When you are ready to hear everything then I'll be right here with the answers. Mom, I love you." He let her go and before she could answer, he disappeared.

-Much Later!-

Bulma had wandered the hallways of the palace. She had so many thoughts running through her mind, but she had it all worked out for the most part. She had come to terms of the realization of Trunks being her son. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. She would have to face him sooner or later. Why did her life had to be so complicated? She brought a hand up and covered her eyes as she felt her heartache worsen.

"I have to go talk to him…" she said aloud to the deserted hallway. She had no clue if it was day or not; more or less the time. Her mind was more than confused. She slid down the wall and had her knees to her chest as she buried her face in them. It's such a hard day and the way Vegeta used her, the way her home was destroyed, and the news of Trunks was her Son; it was all too much to bare. She softly sobbed in her knees. "I want to go home…" she whimpered to herself. "Oh but you'll be at your new home very, VERY soon." came a voice that towered over the small Earthling. Bulma jumped, completely caught off guard and went to see who was over looking her, but when she looked up all she could remember was something hitting her in the face and then all was black.

-Morning!-

Bulma awoke on the cold, concrete floor of a metallic cell. She felt sick to her stomach and her world was spinning. It took a few minutes for her eyes to bring the cell into focus. Where was she now? Who had attacked her? Bulma had to hold her head as the pain from getting assaulted. "Wh-Where am I?" she staggered to her feet, bad move. Instantly, she doubled over and paled. There was a toilet in the cell and she ran to it. Her body shook and heaved as she gripped the outer bowl.

Her body hurt so much and she didn't know why. As she finished being sick, she managed to flush the vile stuff and fall limp to the cold floor. She felt so weak and out of energy. "Help…" she weakly called out. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut as she curled into a small ball. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Bulma hadn't the strength to lift her head up to look at the kidnappers. "Well, well look what I caught in my cells? I do believe I stand corrected that I would get you Miss. Briefs." mocked a voice of a woman as she stood over the weaken woman.

O-Ren leaned down and took Bulma's chin to her face so Bulma was forced to look at her. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you in person. You are exactly as your Son had remembered you. Tell me, does your stomach hurt? Are you feeling a little under the weather?" she mocked Bulma some more. "Please…let me go O-Ren…" Bulma weakly begged. "Now why would I do that? You are worth more to me in my grasp than if I simply let you go. Now, I think it's time you pay visit to our infirmary." O-Ren stood up.

Bulma's expression greatly paled as she tried to break O-Ren's hold on her. "Let me go! Don't hurt me!" Bulma screamed. Her body hurt so much and she couldn't even put up a proper fight. "Oh, we won't hurt you just yet. Just a little pregnancy test is all we are going to do to you on this visit." O-Ren smiled and let her go as the guards came in and picked up the surprised woman. "Wh-What?!" she cried out. O-Ren smiled cruelly at her as she was dragged away.

-Vegeta-sei!-

It was around breakfast time and no one had caught sight of Bulma since yesterday during the shocking meeting. All night Trunks had tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep, and what's more he was worried so much about his future. He could sense that Bulma had made it to her room and had stayed their the entire night, but he dared not contact her through the bond.

Venux stayed by Trunks's side and tried comforting him the best that she could. But he was so hurt beyond her control. Being rejected by both sets of parents after you longed to have them and love them your entire life is something very fragile to a person. It was morning and everyone was eating in silence in the dining room. Not even the sounds of eating were that loud enough to penetrate the uneasy silence. "This is stupid! Somebody needs to say something!" Sanshi abruptly jumped up from her seat and glared around at the guilty, yet silent faces.

"Sanshi, sit down and eat your food." her Mother said a she did not meet her Daughter's gaze. "No I will not! Grandpa, how could you be so mean to Grandma?! And Dad, stop waiting and go talk to Grandma about how you feel! Everyone needs to make this right and we all need to sit and talk about this like adults!" Sanshi blurted out.

When Bulma had gone yesterday, it was more than a major shock to Shimaru about all this new information. Sanshi had to take him aside and explain all the questions that he had. Needles to say, he was shocked to be with the Granddaughter of Prince Vegeta. It took some convincing that he would not be executed and that she loved him with all her heart.

Shimaru softly pinched her from under the table to get the point across of being quiet. She threw him a dirty look, but the room returned to it's high tension silence. Vegeta stood up and silently walked out to retreat to the GR. Trunks let out an aggravated sigh and stood up after his Father had gone. "Trunks, just calm down. Let things cool down before you fly off the handle okay?" Venux gently grabbed her Mate's hand and held it. He looked at her with his icy walls up but Venux could see past them to the hurt child inside.

"I know sweetie. Go train, you look like you need it." Venux smiled at him as she understood what he needed most right now. "Ha-Hai… thank you…" he forced a smile and gently kissed her as he decided to follow his Father's example; leaving the remaining 3 in the dining room alone.

-O-Ren!-

She over saw the sleeping, unexpecting Mother in the infirmary. They would keep her there inste4ad of the cell, just in case something should happen. O-Ren held the positive results of Bulma's pregnancy in her very hands and made this whole revenge even more sweeter.

"Foolish Saiyans, if only they knew just what they handed me. How extremely funny." she softly laughed to herself as she continued to watch Bulma through the window. One of her men came up to her. "Empress, what is the next plan of action?" O-Ren smiled cruelly at him. "Contact Vegeta-sei of course. I want to see their pathetic faces." the warrior bowed before his Empress and watched her lead the way.

-Meeting Room!-

-Vegeta-sei!

Trunks sat in the meeting room; it was screaming De Ja Vous all over again. The only difference this time was that there was more diversity than last time between his Father and himself; everyone else was caught in the middle. No one knew who was contacting them, but the members of the council summoned them all as an emergency meeting. "What is this all about?!" Vegeta demanded as they all took their appropriate seatings. The screen rolled down and O-Ren appeared on the screen looking deeply satisfied about something.

"O-Ren!" Trunks darkly exclaimed. "Ah, such happy faces I see. Don't tell me you are all mad about little ol' me about yesterday about revealing that little incontinent secret are you?" she asked, mocking her hurt. "What do you want you fucking bitch?!" Sanshi stood up and cried out in anger. Shimaru grabbed her and pulled her down. "Now, now no need for vulgarity." O-Ren looked amused. "Listen wrench, what business do you have here?" Vegeta cutted in and getting rather annoyed. "Oh patients, patients Prince Vegeta. I wish for everyone to be here. Now where is Miss. Briefs?" she asked faking her concern.

Trunks let out a low growl. "What business do you have here?" "Awww why so sore Little Hybrid? Mommy and Daddy don't love you? Too bad.. But I'll tell you one thing, Mommy dearest isn't in her room." "You lie." Vegeta abruptly spoke. O-Ren's smile grew. "Am I now? Why not ask your council members what they did to Miss. Briefs and how they rigged her ki signature to appear in her room?" Everyone's gaze turned to the guilty faces of the council members. Trunks charged up as anger controlled him. 'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" "Trunks calm down!" Venux had to grab onto her Mate and hold him back.

"Do not fret. She is safe here with me…for the moment." O-Ren laughed at the fallen looks of everyone's faces, save Vegeta whom had his mask on. "And I have such a naughty secret and I was wondering how she will react once I tell her?" O-Ren looked at her papers in her hands. "She put up such a pathetic attempt of a fight as we drew some blood from her. We had to knock her out to do it." Trunks's heart fell as he knew exactly what O-Ren was implying. "O-Ren! What do you want?! Do you want me?!" "Oh yes I do…but I want to watch you suffer first."

"Trunks! Don't even think about it!" "Dad don't!" Venux and Sanshi protested, everyone was very confused on what was going on. "Do you want me or not?" Trunks ignored everyone and only focused on O-Ren. "When I want you Hybrid; I'll come claim you myself as I have done plenty of times before." she sneered amused at his anger.

O-Ren looked from Trunks and focused her attention to Vegeta. "What is she worth to you? Just how far will you go to get her back? You all ready destroyed her home, allowed me to kill all of her family and loved ones, and given me permission according to your councilors to allow me to have her. Does she mean so little to you?" O-Ren asked. Vegeta crossed his arms as his dark expression did not change. "I have not destroyed, allowed, or given permission to anyone, especially to my people or even you for that matter. Now quit your foolish mind games or this communicator goes off."

"I wouldn't be doing that just yet Prince Vegeta. Do you know what these papers in my hands are?" she smiled coyly and waved them around. Trunks dreaded as he knew what they meant. Everyone else was clueless as she stopped and smiled even more. "Your foolish council men have no idea what treasures they handed to me." she laughed. "What the hell are you getting at? The Woman is no tre-" "She's pregnant Vegeta and it's most certainly your child." O-Ren interrupted.

The room was an uneasy silent. For a brief moment, Vegeta's strong mask fell and pure surprise overtook him. O-Ren stifled her laughter as she covered her mouth. "Again Prince, how much are you willing to go out of your way to get your concubine and heir back?" "THAT IS ENOUGH! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Trunks bellowed. "BRAT!!!" Vegeta snapped and all eyes were on Vegeta for his answer.

"O-Ren, it's not a matter of worth or price for that Woman and her bastard child. You have her now. She's your problem; keep her as you see fit. I wash myself of her." Every person's face fell; even O-Ren was also caught off guard by the strange statement. "Very well Prince Vegeta. I'll keep that in mind, she is no longer your concern." she told him; not a trace of mockery or amusement in her tone. She was very serious and sincere. O-Ren couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of sympathy for the expecting Mother and her unborn child to receive the ultimate betrayal from a man who did this to her.

The communicator screen shut off and all utter hell broke loose by the wrath of Trunks. He transformed Super Saiyan and had his Father pressed against the wall by his hands around his neck. It took everyone in the room to barely hold him back. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING SENT THEM TO HELL! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Trunks lashed out. He was seeing red and was robbed of his senses to madness.

For the first time in Vegeta's life, he actually felt he was going to die today by his Son's hands. "Trunks calm down! We'll figure out a way to get them back!" Venux cried out to calm her Mate. "Daddy! Stop! Don't kill Grandpa!" Sanshi as well turned Super Saiyan and did the only thing she could do, she knocked him out. Trunks retransformed and slump to the floor unconscious. Vegeta let out a breath of relief as Mate and Daughter went to aid the knocked out Father. Shimaru glared at his Prince. The council men stood on the sides with deep, guilty faces as they realized what they had just given to the opposing side. "Sire, this may get me killed but someone must do it. That was not the correct choice a King nor a Prince should have ever made. Sending your Heir and the Mother of him to the hands of the enemy is a choice even the lowest of scum would never do. Why you would ever think of abandoning them; whatever reason it is, it's wrong. Perhaps we need a better suited King." with that said, Shimaru punched Vegeta right in the face and stormed off to help his fallen Prince.


	22. Mother

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 24

Mother?!!

By

Bulma

O-Ren sat in her chair so she held the papers of Bulma's pregnancy in her hands. The meeting with the Saiyans did not go as planned. She had no expected Vegeta to reject the unsuspecting Mother that was in her possession. She felt a little sad at the fact; but she knew if she wanted to be where she was in the future and teach that Hybrid a lesson, then this needed to be done. O-Ren stood up from her chair and headed out the door to where Bulma slept.

-Bulma!-

Blue eyes fluttered open as the blue haired heiress slowly came to as the sedatives finally wore off. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV as she once slept so peacefully. The beeping from the monitor really affected her sensitive ears as she tried to cover them and keep her stomach down. She tried to sit up, but a sickening feeling over took her as she was forced to lay back down. To her horror, she was dressed in a skimpy hospital gown and in a dark medical room. There was only a door and four walls. Not much lese besides the bed, medical equipment, and a few chairs.

Bulma curled up on her side and gripped the pillow to her chest since it was her only sign of comfort. She brought a hand to her head and covered her aching eyes. Bulma felt the familiar, sickening feeling in her tummy before she passed out as her abdominal was sending pain throughout her body. "I want to go home…" she whimpered to the still darkness. Surely by now someone at the palace would know that she was missing? Didn't anyone sense her distress? Bulma held back a sob as she came to the realization of how much danger she was in. Who would be her rescuer? So alone, so vulnerable in a place full of dark hatred. Just what was going to happen to her now?

Bulma heard the door open and the din lights turn on to save her from being temporarily blinded. She gently lifted her head and looked to see O-Ren come into the room alone and sit in the chair. Bulma couldn't understand the blank expression that was on her façade. Bulma couldn't even sit up. "What do you want O-Ren? Why haven't you killed me yet? We both know that I am of no worth than that to my Son." Bulma weakly spoke from her labored breath. O-Ren didn't even say a word to the coldness Bulma gave her in her tone, nor did she do anything but stare at the woman.

O-Ren sighed as she got up and went to the water basin. She took a cloth and damped it. "Miss. Briefs it is not my intention to bring you and Prince Vegeta into your Son's affairs. I am sorry to say it's the only way he will learn not to go against me. This punishment, I'm sorry to say, is going to affect everyone…even those whom are innocent." O-Ren wiped off the fevering sweat from Bulma's brow. "You don't have to do this. Why do you need him?" Bulma weakly cried out. "Miss. Briefs, I need him to preserve balance in this universe."

"You are not making any sense! What you do, what you have done is evil! How can you life with this guilt?!" "In this universe, Miss. Briefs, in order to gain and obtain a powerful status; we all must do things that are not morally right, nor fair in all aspects. I am sorry Prince Vegeta and yourself was dragged into this mess." O-Ren revamped the cloth and gently took out the empty IV, only to replace it. Bulma could only look up in confused innocence, with unclouded eyes.

"You do not understand Miss. Briefs and nor should you. Let your mind be illusion between right and wrong; it all will make no difference to you. This universe is this universe, no one can change it neither for good or evil. What matters is what your future is going to bring you right now.." "I know my future, so get it over with. Just kill me right now. I know you have a kind side; so please show mercy." Bulma forced herself to lean against the pillows. "I all ready told you before, you are worth more to me in my grasp than out of it. Your blood will not be shed by my hands; nor that of my empire. If fate sees fit, it might be from someone more closer to home." O-Ren placed a soft hand on her tummy.

Bulma could only look puzzled; not sure of what O-Ren was getting at. "Miss. Briefs, you are with child." The still silence returned and Bulma looked from the woman to her hand on her flat tummy which had the tiniest of a bulge beginning to form frightened. Her mouth hung agape and realization settled in over her façade of confusion. O-Ren removed her hand and took the papers from the nightstand and handed it to her. "This is the results. As you can see for yourself, you are not that far along."

Bulma covered her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. There was no denying it. She was going to have Vegeta's child, regardless if she wanted to or not. With this new information settling in, she began to think of how much danger her child was and she was scared shitless of it. She looked to O-Ren in fear. "Miss. Briefs…there is nothing I can say that will bring you, if any, comfort save this. No harm will come to either you or your baby. However, I will need to train him and re-educate him; but you will not be separated. That is the only comfort I can give you." Bulma quietly looked at her shaking hands and forced the tears back. "With that said, I have more upsetting news. I have…taken the deliberately of contacting Prince Vegeta with this news. I'm sure this will come har-" "He's not coming and he doesn't care what happens to us. I know" Bulma spoke.

She looked at O-Ren, such a sadness expression. O-Ren couldn't help but feel such sadness from Bulma. Again that pregnant silence penetrated the air. "I'm not fool O-Ren. I know he doesn't care about us. So perhaps it's best he rejected us this way than I telling him in his face. He can be so cruel sometimes." "Then I am sorry for your loss, truly I am. But you are pregnant with his heir, younger Trunks if you will. I'm a cruel woman but a woman none the less and that is what bonds us. I've seen many woman more worse off than your condition. I'm truly sorry this child will be a burden to you."

"Burden? No, no, this child…he's going to be my blessing; my prayer…my angel. I could never hate him for how senseless his Father is. I may not see him, or hold him, kiss him, or feel him yet, but I love him with all my heart." O-Ren smiled along with Bulma as they looked down at her tummy. "Then you are indeed a good Mother; even in such a state as this. I will learn much from you." "It's Bulma and thank you." "Well Bulma, get some more sleep." O-Ren put Bulma back down and covered her up. Bulma closed her eyes and let sleep over take her worn out body as O-Ren watched after her.

-Vegeta-sei!-

Trunks had finally came around. When he had awaken he had the worst headache imaginable. He could sense that his Mate and Daughter were in the room with him. "Well do you feel proud of making a fool of yourself?" Venux asked as she came over with water and aspirin for him to take. Sanshi sat in a chair by her Father's bedside, with a guilty face as she was the one to knock him out. Trunks sat up and looked around and did not take the items from Venux. "I have every right to act the way I did. For all I know O-Ren has them under some sort of torture. I have to save her right now!" Trunks sat up straight and looked at Venux with determined eyes.

"Yes Trunks, blindly go in without a plan or even knowledge of what O-Ren expects you to do once you are in her traps. You are not thinking." Venux snapped and sat her items on the nightstand. "Why are you being this way Venux? You are suppose to be on my side!" Trunks snapped back. "It's not about sides! It never was! I'm concerned about Bulma, really I am. But I'm more so about yourself! She is not the only one that is being affected. You were going to throw your life away with O-Ren's trap. You tell us to think, then take your own advice. If you got trapped by O-Ren what do you think that will do to us? I can only fight so much Trunks, and you know that!"

Trunks lowered his head. He couldn't look at her. "I know…Damnit history is worse off and it's starting to repeat itself again…" "Dad, we can stop this! You and me Dad! Shimaru can get us the information we need to plan and we can make things right. Come on Dad, we can do this!" Sanshi moved closer to Trunks's side. Trunks sadly looked at her. "It's too dangerous for you Sanshi." "Not if you are there with me, Dad. I don't want Grandma hurt. Please lets get her back." Trunks sighed at Sanshi's determined face. She was so much like himself. "Trunks, I believe that you both can do this. Make a plan, get your plan figured out, and be safe about this. You know what you have to do, so do it all ready." Venux smiled as she leaned down and softly kissed her Mate. Trunks nodded at her as they pulled. "Then let's get to work!"


	23. Where Is My Hope Now?

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 25

Where Is My Hope Now?

By

Bulma

(AN: I do not own "V for Vendetta in this chappie I took a piece of the movie and wrote it my own words. I could not resist, so I am claiming all rights of DB/Z/GT and V for Vendetta off that! And yes I can't spell!Onward with the Chapter!)

True to O-Ren's word, she never harmed Bulma or her child. She never laid a hand on her nor her empire did. However, the doctors had more than their fair share of torturing the poor Mother with their tests they claimed "necessary" for them to run on her. O-Ren had turned her cheek to this and Bulma wondered why. Bulma had returned to her medical room from having electrical shocks coursing her body. Everyday the doctors would push and push her to her limits with the experiments to see how far Bulma would take.

They dragged her in and didn't even bother to help her from the floor to her bed. She heard the familiar clicking of locks on the door and then there was the deafening silence. Bulma laid curled on the floor. She had cried all her tears so no point in doing so now. O-Ren had refused to see Bulma when Bulma had begged for her help. Didn't she care? Was she lying to her the first time they had met all but 3 days ago?

In her heart she knew. She knew exactly what O-Ren did. She tried to gain Bulma's trust so as to brainwash her into thinking she was her friend and Bulma was still falling for it. Her body ached and yearned for her not to get up off the ground, much less move at all. It yearn to just lay there and pass out from the soreness pain it was having caused from the doctors; but her mind would not let her.

Such terrible thoughts crossed her mind. 3 days of hell took a toll on Bulma. Her hand gently curled around her stomach. Vegeta had sentenced them to this. He refused to save her home and sold them to both to this 2 faced woman all in spite of her Son and loathing her. Did he really despise them so much? She was a fool to think he could ever change. She could feel the lump in her throat and the burning sensation from her eyes starting to water.

There was no hope, no salvation, no peace of mind for her. Soon she would get larger, the experiments would only worsen, and then Kami knows what O-Ren would do to her…or worse to her unborn child. "Little Trunks…I won't let them have us anymore…I'll do this to protect us both. It's the only way." Bulma softly spoke. She remained calm, still; as if she was staring death in the face all ready.

Gingerly she pulled herself and crawled under the medical bed. She turned herself on her back and pulled out a knife she snuck away from her eating rations they gave her. She flipped on her stomach and held it inches from her wrist. She stared at the shiny utensil, and admired it. This would end her life. She looked at it carefully as she took her decision fully in. Would she really do this? She looked around for a sign to stop her from this action. Anything. But there was none. Bulma let out a sigh and as she just brought the blade down, something caught her eye by the door.

Curiously, Bulma took the knife and crawled to the door where the only light in the room was through the little door crack. Along the door border was something small, and white sticking out it in an odd angle, in a little hole none the less. Gently, Bulma reach and pulled it out. It was small and weak, yet she could tell there was writing on it. She set the knife down and unrolled the piece of papers. She laid before the door and began to read it's contents of delicate, feminine writing.

"My name is Valerie and much like yourself, I too am a prisoner. I grew up in a small house in the East galaxy called Icefalls; a beautifully jaded planet full of wondrous life. I don't remember much of my childhood but I do remember the rain. I had an Aunt who lived on beautiful soil farmland nearby our house and every spring, when it would rain, she would always tell me "God was in the rain" and I still do believe her.

I first had a girlfriend when I was only 14 and I loved everything about her. What I loved most though were her wrists; they were beautiful. I thought we would love each other forever; but I would come to find forever ends too soon. As we grew older, we were told it was an adultlecent phase we would grow out of. Sarah did. I didn't.

It wasn't til it was my 21 first year that I came out and told my parents. I couldn't' have done it without Chris holding my hand. It is sometimes trivial how people can accept people so different from the norm. That a life can mean so little to people around them.

Shortly after I told my parents, I began living alone and became a famous actress. It was my first movie, The Salt Flats, that it became the most important part of my life. Not because of the role I would play that would set off my career, but because that is when I met Ruth. The moment I kissed her lips, I knew I never wanted to kiss any other lips but hers again.

Together we moved in to a small apartment in the city of Lalinda. The apartment was beautiful and it overlooked the city in it's grand splendor at night. Ruth grew Scarlet Carson's in our window box in the parlor were we had our meals. It always smelt of roses and those were the best years of my life.

However, happiness comes at a price and as I said before, forever ends too soon. The world changed and grew more violent. I remember how the meaning of words began to change. How unfamiliar words like "treaties" and "concubines" became frightening, while things like "O-Ren" and "Articles of Allegiance" became powerful. I remember how different became dangerous. Most of all I remember when O-Ren came and there were no more roses; not for anyone.

I still don't understand it, why they hate us so much? They took Ruth when she was out buying food. I've never cried so hard in my life. It wasn't long til they came for me. It seems strange that my life should end in such a terrible place. But for 3 years I had roses and apologize to no one.

I shall die here. Every inch of me shall perish. Every inch but one. An inch. It is small and it is fragile and it is the only thing in this universe worth having. We must never lose it or give it away. We must never let them take it from us. I hope that, whomever you are, you escape this place. I hope that the world turns and that things get better. But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that even though I do not know you, and even though I may never meet you, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss you…I love you. With all my heart I love you.

-Valerie

Bulma gently set the letter down as small tears fell from her eyes. A sense of renewal calmness overcame her. She wiped away her tears and grabbed the knife and the letter. She returned them under her mattress and got in. She knew she needed to sleep, for the baby's sake at least. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her middle and softly began to sing, as if it would let the child rest, for once in peace these last horrifying days.

-Trunks!-

He slowly fell asleep against the side of the ship's captain chair. In order to sneak in undetected, they would have to do this the old fashion way of going places instead of using Instant Transmission. Sanshi and Shimaru accomplice him as Shimaru knew the details of the ship from the hidden photos taken from inside the ship. Sanshi had to come along to assist her Father and Shimaru. It taken them 2 days so far but they would only be landing in a matter of a couple hours.

"Wow…Dad's asleep again. It's weird that he's been in pain and sleeping. Dad never sleeps!" Sanshi looked at her Father concerned. "Sanshi, I know you are worried but we need to focus here. With how weird your Father has been acting, he'll need your help to fight as I try to guide us to Bulma." Shimaru told her. "I know, but the only reason Dad is acting this way is because of Gram. She is being tortured and little him is feeling the pain of it. Fucking O-Ren! She's only doing this on purpose just to piss us off! I hate her!" Sanshi crossed her arms and glared angrily away from Shimaru.

"I know you do but we do have to think here and not let anger get us. Now lets focus here." "How can I?!" Shimaru took Sanshi's face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know you can. Everyone is depending on us. So we can't let them down, now can we?" he softly kissed her. As they pulled apart, Sanshi nodded and both got back to work at the plan they developed.

-O-Ren's Ship!-

O-Ren sat in her study as the best doctors on her ship stood before her and handed her the week's results of the tests they preformed on Bulma. O-Ren looked them over with careful eyes to intake every result. "Hmm, very good. Very good indeed. It seems out little slave is promising to be a great warrior for this universe. Wouldn't you agree my Apprentice?" O-Ren smiled at her new former self. They were identical in outfits, hairstyles, even their make-up. Only one was much younger than the other. Younger O-Ren nodded as she sat in the corner wall to observe her older self.

Ever since she came into the custody of her Older O-Ren, she had seen first hand at how powerful she would be come and how far she would mature. It's so much different than her life before she was rescued. She was beautiful, elegant, vengeful, powerful, and above all else, she had everything she had ever dreamed of; she was worthy of the title Empress. Younger O-Ren was treated as so and she was taught how to be like her older self. Older O-Ren made sure that in order for her empire to succeed in this time, she would need Bulma and her unborn child to prevent attachment to both of them; they refused to know of them, except her results on the tests the heartless doctors would perform.

"I agree Onee-san. Please tell me how they are doing?" "We've decided this. No interaction. If we bond with them, we get attached, if we get attached then we grow soft. Your empire will suffer because of this." O-Ren snapped and interrupted as the doctors was about to answer Younger O-Ren's question. O-Ren went back to the results after she snapped and continued to look over the results. "Empress…if I may make a statement about Miss. Briefs?" the head doctor boldly asked. "No, you may not." O-Ren coolly replied as she didn't even bother to glance up at the doctors.

"It's rather important…I fear for Miss. Briefs. She is losing her faith in certain things. Is it your intent to break her?" "I do not care if she has faith or not. All I care about is she has a healthy slave. After that, she should be disposed of as you see fit. Her mental health is no concern to me. If it bothers you, then perhaps you find a way to fix your problem or I'll fix the problem for you. Are we clear on that, Doctor?" O-Ren glared in annoyance at the doctor. "Yes, your Highness. Perfectly clear."

A knock came at the door. "Enter." O-Ren stood up and said as she handed the papers back to the doctors. A guard entered the room. "What is it?" "Empress, there has been a sign of 3 intruding alien forms on the ship. We've secured Miss. Briefs in her cell and wish to inform you of this, as so you may tell us the next form of action?" O-Ren showed no emotion to this news. "Very well. I will handle this personally. Get the warriors I came with and tell them to go ahead with Plan A. I do not doubt it's those fools trying to make a foolish rescue attempt for Miss. Briefs." "Yes, indeed Empress. We will get on it right away." the Guard bowed in respect and left to fill out his duties.

-T/Shi/San!-

They followed Shimaru all throughout the ship. They had managed to go unseen, or so they thought. "How much further?" Sanshi whispered as they walked in the vent shaft. "Pretty close. Just a few couple hundred yards and we'll be right above the medical cells." Shimaru whispered back. Trunks remained silent. Because of his Mother, he felt this internal fear and he was all uptight.

All around he had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right, this was all too easy. "We are almost there. Just a little bit more." Shimaru called back to Trunks and Sanshi. "Guys wait. Something doesn't se-" Suddenly gas began to pour into the vent shafts. "Shit! They spotted us! Hall ass!" Shimaru called out. The group began to run, run right into a dead end and then the gas piled more. It was thick and heavy white with smoke. "Dad! What are we going to do?!" Sanshi began to panic as she felt the effects of the gas. "Screw this!" Trunks punched a hole in the vent and all 3 fell into an enclosed cell. The gas seeped from the bent into the cell. Trunks and Shimaru tried to find and escape but it was Saiyan proof and had Instant Transmission barriers. Sanshi, by now gave out to the gas since she was mostly in it. "Sanshi!" they cried as they heard a dull thud from behind them. They went to her side and held onto her.

"Is she going to be all right?!" Shimaru watched Trunks cradle his Daughter. "Yeah, it just knocked her out…SHIMARU!" Shimaru suddenly fell unconscious to the floor. "Fuck!" Trunks began to feel the gas no. NO matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't and soon gave in as O-Ren watched highly amused from the safety of her study.


	24. Ultimate SuperSaiyan

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 26

Ultimate Super Saiyan

By

Bulma

As Trunks finally came around, his head throbbed something terrible. His vision was greatly blurred and he felt so weak. It was dark and he felt he was restrained. He tried to focus all his senses to life as he forced himself to wake up. As everything came clear to him, he made out that his Daughter and Shimaru was chained up against the wall as he was, both were knocked out. "Sanshi! Shimaru!" he called their names, but to no avail would they wake up to respond.

Trunks hung his head. He realized they had put a ki damper collar around his neck. "Great…" he muttered to the empty silence. Suddenly, bright lights from above turned on and blinded Trunks's eyes. A door slammed opened and in walked O-Ren with a struggling Bulma, held restrained by her younger self. O-Ren smiled proudly as she carried her whip in hand. "Let me go!" Bulma cried but younger O-Ren kicked her into the room. To both Trunks's and Bulma's horror, they realized what was going to happen.

"Mom!" "Trunks!" They cried at the same time to each other. "What did you do to him! To all of them?!" Bulma screamed. Younger O-Ren covered the anger and scared Mother's face. "Let her go! It's me you want!" Trunks cried out. O-Ren drew her hand back with the whip and brought it hard down across Trunks's chest. He let out a grunt as thick blood trickled down from the slash across his chest. Bulma let out a scream against the covered hand and eyes widen in fear for her Son's life.

"Quiet you stupid slave! You thought you could get away from me didn't you?! Imbecile fool!" she brought down another slash of her whip. "I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget and make you wish you never crossed me! I am going to make your life hell!" Another slash as she yelled out her promise to Trunks.

Trunks lowered his head as he made no sound. He was covered in his own blood and yet he made no sound of pain, no whimper of hurt, nothing at all. O-Ren glared at this and walked up to him. She forced Trunks to look at her with the butt of her whip. "Hybrid, I'll make you go back to the future. I'll put your Mate and Daughter in the lowest scum harem in my empire I can find. I'll hand this universe over to my younger self. Your Father will be put to work for her and I'll destroy both Earth and Vegeta-sei. I'll kill every Saiyan, save one. Does this make you angry?" she smiled cruelly at him.

Trunks's fist were clenched as he glared coldly at her wordlessly. O-Ren removed herself from him and walked over to Bulma. Younger O-Ren restrained her and O-Ren forced Bulma to look at Trunks. "Look at your precious Son now Bulma! Look at the wasted flesh you gave him! How worthless and stupid your Hybrid has become!" O-Ren mocked. Trunks looked away from Bulma in shame. "No, he's not O-Ren! He's more precious to me than anything! He's my Son and I love him with all my heart!" Bulma yelled at O-Ren.

O-Ren and Trunks were both caught off guard by Bulma's outburst. O-Ren laughed after she got over her surprised. "You stupid whore! Go ahead and love that damn thing! But I promise you, it'll only hurt yourself!" "I don't care! I can't believe I trusted you!" Bulma spit in her face. O-Ren was applaud by the insulting gesture. "How dare you!" She slapped Bulma across the face with the butt of her whip and hand. A nasty bruise began to form on her cheek and blood fell from her busted lip. Bulma's hair fell over her face and she dared not to look at O-Ren. O-Ren yanked Bulma's head back by her hair and Bulma screamed.

"Let her go!" O-Ren looked at Trunks madder than anyone had ever seen her. "Take a good fucking look at her Trunks! Take a good look at your precious Mother!" she spat. Trunks's fists were gripping and he tried everything he could to break the restraints. He could feel the collar draining his energy. "Let her go!" "Shut up!" O-Ren made Bulma look at her by pulling her more to her. "You will have the Hybrid and I will make him watch you slowly die at my hands! He will be my slave and he'll never ever know you or a life that is his! And now I'll make you watch me torture your son! This is your fault! If he is in pain or crying or if he dies today by my whip, it's all your fault! It's all your fault!" O-Ren screamed and ripped Bulma's hair as she fell to the ground, screaming as she was being attacked by the insane O-Ren.

Pale, blue light stopped anyone from moving or attacking as O-Ren looked up from the bloodied Bulma to see where the light is emanating from. The light came from Trunks as he easily broke the restraints. Everyone in the room stood in awe was he reached up and broke the ki damper around her neck. Still covered in his blood from his chest and neck, he walked towards his tormentor and Mother. His lavender locks were wild with electricity; streaked with white and dark hues of blue as it defied gravity and wildly waved around him. His eyes were pure white and the density of his muscles enlarged to monstrous sizes. With every step he took, small craters were created and electricity vines encircled him.

It was a blood bath from hell. Bulma found a corner and curled up. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. The sounds of murder were all around her and Bulma felt sick to her stomach. What was going to happen now? Sanshi stirred from the gas effect and opened her eyes to see her Father destroying everything in the room. She watched him destroy a wall and continued his hell around the ship as he was robbed of his senses.

Sanshi struggled against the restraints as she called out for him. She fell back as he was gone. She gazed around at the bloodied room and found Bulma shivering in a corner. "Grandma! Help me!" she called out. Bulma lifted her head, as the room was silent save for Sanshi's plea for help.

"Grandma help! The keys are right there!" Sanshi pleaded, Bulma nodded. Cautiously she got up and got the keys that were near O-Ren's corpse's innards. Bulma had to cover her mouth to prevent the smell that would make her vomit. She went over to Sanshi and unlocked the chains. Sanshi grabbed onto Bulma as she helped herself down. Bulma undid the collar and both went to aid Shimaru. Not a word was said between them as Sanshi carried Shimaru on her back and they left the god awful room.

As they walked to where Trunks's gargantuan ki was emitting, Sanshi stopped. "What's wrong?" Bulma quietly asked Sanshi. Sanshi set Shimaru down on the ground and looked to her Grandmother. Suddenly Bulma found herself being embraced in a hug. "I'm so glad you are safe. Everyone has been worried sick." Sanshi told Bulma. Bulma was beyond shocked. "I didn't think anyone would come. O-Ren told me that Vegeta gave me to her…is that true?" Sanshi adverted Bulma's eyes. "I see. It's all right. We'll discuss this after we get Trunks calmed down and away from this place." Bulma had hurt emotions and forced a smile upon her face.

"Hai. You are right." Sanshi picked up Shimaru again as they went to where there was 1 ki left on the ship. They found Trunks in the middle of the newly bloodied mess hall. He stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily and taking in everything in his new power.

"Oh boy…I've never seen Dad like this…" Sanshi whispered as she was having second thoughts of going in. Bulma calmly walked ahead of "Wait! It's not safe!" Sanshi cried out. Bulma smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the young girl. "I'll be all right." She continued to walk towards her Son. Trunks sensed Bulma and growled as she approached him. She did not stop as she continued to walk to him. "I'm ready to listen now." Trunks bared his teeth and gave her a sadistic smile as he licked the blood from his lips.

"Attack me if you want, you'll only hurt yourself. Listen to me Trunks. Listen to my voice and come back." Bulma calmly spoke to him. Trunks lunged at her and knocked her to the floor as he was on top of her. Bulma didn't fight as she was caught by surprise. Then suddenly, she gently brought up a hand and felt his hair and looked at him in this new light of him being her Son. "It's okay. I'm not your enemy. We are safe now. Come back and take us home. I'm not afraid anymore." softly she spoke to him. She stroked his hair and he let up. His hair fell and his eyes became unclouded to the natural blue as he looked down at her in shock.

"It's okay…we're safe now. Just listen to me and calm down. It's all right." she smiled softly as she sat up as they both looked at each other. "That's it. Breath with me. There, that's better." "Mom…" Trunks pulled Bulma to him and held onto her. "It's all right. I'm not hurt. Shhh, calm down. I'm here. I'm right here." Bulma stroked his bloodied hair.

Trunks did not cry, but found comfort in her arms. "Come on Trunks, we need to get out of here. It's time we leave this place for good, don't you agree? Besides Sanshi and Shimaru need our help." Bulma told him as they both stood up and looked at the frighten Sanshi. "Dad?" Sanshi whimpered. "Dad!" she ran into his arms with a still unconscious Shimaru on her back. As they hugged, Sanshi pulled away to look at her Father. "Ewww Dad, you seriously reek." "Heh…sorry. Everyone hold on." Trunks put 2 fingers to his temple and they disappeared.


	25. Goin' Home

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 27

Goin' Home

By

Bulma

-2 Hours Later!-

The very second they returned home, they all reported to the infirmary. Trunks was immediately taken to the showers and not a scratch on him. Shimaru and Sanshi had minor bruising and cuts, however Shimaru was being greatly affected by the gas and it would perhaps take a whole day for him to get the toxins out of his system and fully recover. The doctors were more than amazed that both Trunks and Sanshi could've survived the gas and be awake for so long with no affects at all.

But what the doctors most concern was Bulma. It defiantly is a very unusual event that a female specimen outside their species could be impregnated by one of their own. Right away when they were informed of Bulma's condition. They did procedure tests and tried to do some experiments. That didn't go so well as Bulma managed to escape from the medical infirmary and now no one knew were she was.

Trunks exited the shower and went to see Sanshi and Shimaru. Sanshi had not left his side. "How's he doin'?" Trunks asked from the newly opened doorway. "He'll make it. He's just going to be out for a day or so. How are you feeling Dad?" Sanshi smiled as she stood up and gave Trunks a hug. "Definatly a lot cleaner. I just came to check on you before I went to go track down Mom. Her ki is not in the infirmary and I have a few doctors I need some explanations from." Trunks let go of her.

"Don't chew them out too much." Sanshi smiled. Trunks nodded. "Hai. You going to watch over him?" Trunks asked. "Yeah. He needs me." Sanshi blushed. Trunks eyed her for a few seconds suspiciously. "Right, well don't neglect yourself. Check in with your Mother sometime if you haven't all ready and get some rest. He's not your problem and he all ready has a lot of people are looking out for him." "I know. Now go Dad. I've got it all under control here." Sanshi lead him out.

-Bulma!-

In a white medical gown, Bulma ran barefoot around the palace. She was trying to get away from doctors as far as she could go. She had, had enough of needles, of doctors, and of being imprisoned in utter hell holes. Bulma turned the corner of a hallway and saw some guards heading her direction. In panic, Bulma hid behind one of the many statues that aligned the hallway in decoration. The group of guards turned to the hallway Bulma was in.

They appeared to be talking about her. "So how long do we have to keep looking for her? It's almost time for our break." one of the guards complained. "Quit yer bellyaching! She has the Prince's heir. So quit whining and the sooner we find her, the sooner we get to break." the commanding guard snapped. The rest of the group grumbled in agreement and they exited the hallway as they did not see Bulma.

Bulma let out a breath of relief. She leaned her forehead against the cold statue. "I have to get out of here…" Bulma spoke aloud to herself in a whisper. She closed her eyes to the think of the next plan of action. A tap on her shoulder made her jump in a panic. She fell ungracefully on the other side of the statue on her ass. She looked up in horror at the man whom had sent her to hell. He stood above her with a smug expression.

"What are you doing outside the infirmary, you silly Woman?" he had crossed his arms across his chest and gazed at her in amusement. Bulma instantly got over her shock and got herself off the ground. As she stood up at her full height, Vegeta's eyes looked to the noticeable bump on her belly. His heir rested safely in her, with every second he would grow and his ki would get higher; more noticeable. "Eyes up here you asshole." Bulma snapped as she also folded her arms across her chest and gave him a glare that would send any man running.

"Why do you care?" she asked coldly. "No need for you to be so cold to me Woman." "Shut the hell up. You know damn well why I'm cold to you. Don't even play dumb with me. I know you too well." she hissed through clenched teeth. She was so mad at him. He caused her all this pain, all this anger. He used her, sent her to O-Ren, made her life hell, put not only herself but her child in danger, and now he expects everything to be all right between them?!

"You forget whom you are disrespecting to." "Oh I know exactly whom I'm talking to!" Bulma walked straight up to him. She jabbed his chest with her finger and yelled to the high heavens above at the hell she endured through his orders. "You fucking used me! You sent me to O-Ren! Do you know what she fucking did to me?! NO! Of course you wouldn't! While you were over here on your stupid planet, I was having the fucking torture of my life! She harmed OUR baby you sick prick! She almost killed him a couple of times! And for what?! Your stupid pride of being a Saiyan?!

Oh you are a Saiyan all right, but your not a fucking man! And like you fucking car what happens to us! I didn't have to come her! I should have fucking let you go and never came here!" by now a small crowd heard and gathered around to ease drop but dared not approach the enraged, pregnant Human whom was tearing a new hole in their Prince.

"Woman I'm-" "Don't you dare say it! Don't you even fucking say that your sorry because you are not!! You ruined my life! You are fucking sick Vegeta! And I'll be damned if you screw me over again! The only thing you've done any good was my baby and I'll be damned if he meets you in his life! I hate you Vegeta! I fucking hate you! I will not be an experiment for your Doctors! I will not let you harm me or MY baby ever again and I refuse to stay on y our planet, to be near you another minute! I'm leaving and I'll never come back!!!" Bulma ranted.

Vegeta couldn't even uttered a word. Bulma was so upset, so angry. They were so caught up that they had failed to notice the crowd around them. Bulma breathed heavily as she was so mad at the man in front of her. Vegeta was speechless. "Nothing to say?! Well good! I didn't expect much from the man that KNOCKED ME UP! So fuck your pride, fuck your planet and people, and most of all FUCK YOU!!" Bulma screamed in h is face. "Mom!" yelled a voice in front of the crowd. Vegeta and Bulma turned around surprised to see that a crowd had formed and Trunks breathing heavily.

"Mom you need to calm down. It's hurting Mini-Me. You are too upset. It's not good for us." Trunks stepped forward and pulled Bulma away from his Father. "Let me go! Damn you! I'm not going to stay here a moment longer!" Bulma cried and screamed. Trunks let out a sigh. "Sorry, but you're making me do this the hard way." he put 2 fingers to her temple and zapped her energy. It took everything Trunks had to stay awake and hold her up. "Dad, just stay away from her. Just until things get calmed down." he told Vegeta. He picked up his Mother and carried her back to the infirmary, leaving Vegeta alone with a group of Saiyans to question the speechless Prince.


	26. Hurt

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 28

Hurt

By

Bulma

Bulma felt herself running in a black abyss. But what was she running from? She couldn't breath, couldn't think, it was all so dark, so cold. She heard sinister laughter all around and she covered her ears to stop the deafening sounds. "Leave me alone! Don't hurt us!" Bulma screamed to the darkness. She felt herself fall and look up to see Vegeta towering over her with a dark look of pure hatred. "Leave us alone Vegeta! Haven't you made us suffer enough?!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta stared coldly at her. He didn't utter a word as he brought up a hand with a giant ki radiating from it. Bulma shivered terrified as she knew his intention. Her voice failed her as she looked at him in pure fear. Her hands wrapped around her middle as she curled up. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll correct this mistake right now. It's existence will not mock the great Saiyan race!" Vegeta darkly spoke. Suddenly there was a bright light and Vegeta let go of the ki that would hit her.

-End Dream!-

Bulma shot up in bed in a cold sweat. She breathed pretty heavily as she felt the tears on her face. It was just a dream but it shook her pretty good. Her hands frantically held onto herself as her mind tried to grip reality. The door to the room suddenly opened and in rushed in Trunks with his sword drawn. "What happened?! I heard screaming!" Trunks demanded with concerned written on his face.

Trunks relaxed as he just saw his Mother and no one else in the room. Concern was still written on his face as he returned his sword to it's sheath. He went to his Mother and sat beside her. "What happened?" he softly asked in a soothing voice. "Where am I?" Bulma responded with a question of her own. "You are in your old room. You were hurting Mini-me, thus hurting me with yelling at Dad. How did you get out of the infirmary?"

Bulma tried to wipe away her cold tears. "I am not going back there. I've had more than enough people poke and prod me with objects and have people look me over more than necessary in my lifetime." "I'm sorry you had to endure what you did there these last days, really I am." "Shut up. I don't want any apologies or sympathies either. I don't want you pity. It's funny how EVERYONE is so sorry, but are they really? Are they so sorry they continue to torture the hell out of me?!"

"They didn't know Mom. They were trying to figure what was best for you and Mini-me. I talked with them. They will never do any of that again without your consent. Honest." Trunks tried to be cautious. Bulma was emotionally overworked and in pain. "I'm going home." Bulma stated after a silence. "What?" Trunks asked shocked at this sudden statement. "I'm going home. I refuse to stay here another minute." Bulma repeated herself with unclouded eyes of unhidden emotion.

Trunks could see how hurt; how serious she was. She was fed up here and most of all from his neglecting Father's actions. Everyone failed to realize how much this woman could take and now she was to that breaking point.

"Mom, you can't! Traveling isn't good for Min-me." "I rather be crawling in my own blood, far away from here, than stay near that man another minute." Bulma told him in a tone that she was serious as hell about her decision. "Where will you go?" Trunks felt the sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his endless stomach. "I'm going home." "But O-Ren had Earth purged. No one is there…" "That is my home and that is where you will be born." "With no one around?! Mom, you are a scientist and an inventor! You know what will happen if you go!" Trunks shouted upset.

Bulma sat before him calm, her hands on her lap ands he couldn't lift her head to look at him. "I don't care. I'm going home." "But there is no home for you to go to. You are safest here. Please don't go." he pleaded. "How can you ask me that? How can you when you've seen the shit I've been through because of Vegeta?! I hate him! I hate him for all that he has done to me!" Bulma whimpered. She looked up at her Son with tears falling freely from her eyes.

Trunks sat beside her and gently hugged her close. "Mom, I know Dad hurt you. But right now, it's not about you, or him; right now, it's about your baby and the best interests of that baby." he whispered into her ear. His hand gently came up and stroked her ragged hair from lack of proper hygiene from staying with O-Ren.

Bulma clung to Trunks and cried. Trunks stayed there and rocked and sheltered the battered woman in his arms. He consoled her the best he could and let her cry everything out. As she slowed to just hiccupping and soft sobs, he let her lay down on his thigh and continued to pet her. "Stay a week. If things do not get better in a week, we will leave this place. Can you at least give me that?" he asked her.

"Do you promise?" Bulma finally spoke softly through her quieted tears. "If you promise to stay a week. At the end, if you are not satisfied, then I promise we'll leave this place and find a new home for us. Do you agree?" Trunks made Bulma look at him. She softly nodded and Trunks leaned down and hugged her. "All right. Now the next question is that baby. What do you want to do?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to keep you. You have no worries." Bulma smiled for the first time in days.

A great sense of relief overcame Trunks. "Thank you. I know it won't be easy, but my family and I will help you the whole way." "I know. Please, stay with me til I fall asleep?" she asked. "No, I'll watch over you always. But I agree you do need more rest." he let her lay fully down and covered her up as he watched her go to sleep.

-Vegeta!-

He had not expected for Bulma to openly chew him out in front of his subjects that resided in the palace. But he was really surprised at her actions? He watched his Son come and take her away. Then he had the gall to tell him to stay away? No one told the Prince of all Saiyans what he can and cannot do! And no one definatly tells him such horrid thoughts. As he came back to his senses he looked around at the murmuring crowd and the confused, yet dirty glances he was receiving.

"What are you all staring at?! Get back to work before I start slewing bodies! Go on then! Get back to your duties!" Vegeta bellowed as he regained authority. The crowd separated and soon no one lingered behind to feel the Prince's wrath. "Stupid Woman! I'll show her whom she is dealing with!" Vegeta hissed to himself. "You will do no such thing!" yelled a voice down the hall. Vegeta turned around and looked to see Venux with arms crossed and a dark look coming his way.

"Stay out of this. None of this is your concern!" Vegeta snapped as Venux walked towards him. "Save your threats. You don't scare me and if you so much as think of laying a finger on me, Trunks will be here so fast it will make your head spin." "Stay the fuck out of my way wench!" "You are going to threaten me? No wonder Bulma hates you." "Shut the hell up!" Vegeta yelled at her. Vegeta found himself being pinned against the wall and his mouth covered.

"No Vegeta, I think this time around you need to shut up and listen. You can pretend you don't give a fuck and you can pretend to push her away from you, but we both know you care a great deal. I don't know whom or what you are trying to prove, but this needs to end right now!" Venux hissed. Vegeta glared at her as he didn't struggle to push her off. "Give me all the dirty looks you want, I honestly don't care! But you will listen to me because it's time you grow up. You talk of pride and up keeping your responsibilities, well what about her?!"

Venux lowered Vegeta down, but didn't remove her hand's grip. "She's carrying YOUR son! Like it or not, he'll be the Royal Heir to your empire and how do you think he will feel if he knows what you have done to his Mother? She loves you Vegeta, everyone can plainly see that, but both of you are so caught up in your emotions you both cannot see what you have in front of you! Gods, you both are morons! And now that you did THE most stupidest thing a man can do to the Mother of his child, you m ay have ruined any chance of a relationship! You are a daft prick, do you know that?" Venux removed her hand and in calm anger told that to his face.

"Wench, don't act like you know anything!" Vegeta finally spoke after getting sick of hearing how much he screwed up. "Please! I know a hell of a lot more than you know about Woman. Do you know what it is like to lose your home to the one you love, who destroyed it and refused to bring it back?! Do you know what it is like to have your heart torn after opening your heart to that same man?! And do you know how scared, how alone and afraid when you come to find out you are going to have his child?! Vegeta, she is still scared and deeply hurt from all the pain you put her through. Was it a surprise at all to get the reaction she gave you when she saw you?!"

"I get it all ready! I fucked up! Gods, you aren't the only one who has told me that I have! I know I screwed up huge! I'm not perfect! So stop with your bloody antics!" Vegeta finally retorted. Venux smiled at this. "And about damn time you admit it! Vegeta, I know you lover her, but you are really going to let her leave you?" "She made up her mind. I fucked up beyond everything we've been through. There is no way she will forgive me now. What am I suppose to do?" "Simple. The road to forgiveness always starts with the first step of saying "I'm sorry." Venux smiled.

"She wont' see me." "You have more than yourself that will be on your side of bringing you both together if the intentions are right." "What do you mean?" "I mean, do you love her truly? Do you want to do things right and raise your Son together with her right by your side?" Venux asked. Vegeta adverted her eyes. "Well?!" "Hai…more than anything." Vegeta softly spoke.

-Night!-

-Trunks's Chambers!-

"Mom, none of your ideas are going to work. Seriously, that is not how you get 2 people together to fall in love." Sanshi diminished another one of Venux's manipulative plans to bring Bulma and Vegeta together. "Well what do you have in mind? We have only 1 week to make it work." Venux pointed out to Sanshi. "I dunno! But locking them in a room together is no way to get them to fall in love." "It worked with me and your Father." "Mom, it isn't like that." "Venux, they will just argue the whole time and then one might kill the other." Trunks spoke from the door.

"Dad!" Sanshi smiled as she rolled off the bed and glomped her Father. "So I take it you both are trying to play matchmaker with your Grandparents?" Trunks laughed as he let Sanshi go. "Trunks, this is no laughing matter! We have to fix this and make this right!" Venux told him. "I know Hun and I all ready have an idea." "So you'll help us Dad?" "Of course. Don't worry, Daddy will make it all right." he snuggled with Sanshi. "Well, what is it?" Venux asked Trunks. Trunks sat down next to his Mate and softly kissed her. "All right. I'll tell you."


	27. Compromise

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 29

Compromise

By

Bulma

-Next Morning!-

It was a rather awkward morning at breakfast for everyone. The doctors released Bulma that morning. Now everyone was at the breakfast table. Bulma sat across the long end of the table of Vegeta. He sent her glances but she coldly stared at him and looked down to eat her food. Trunks and Sanshi sat across from Venux and Shimaru. They all exchanged nervous glances as they felt they were walking on egg shells. "Woman, could you pass the salt?" Vegeta asked as he was sick of the looks and cold silence.

"Get it yourself." Bulma didn't even bother to look up at him from her food. Her tone was just laced with hatred. "Onna, pass the salt." Vegeta repeated himself. "Shove it up your ass you filthy pig!" There was cold silence in the room. Bulma abruptly. "Where do you think you are going?!" Vegeta demanded. "To my room to pack." "You forget who's rooms they belong to." Vegeta became defensive. "Talk to MY Son about it. If I had my way, I'd be gone instead of a week." Bulma strode out of the room. "Mom! You still have to finish breakfast! Mini-me is still hungry!" Trunks ran after her. Venux and Sanshi shot Vegeta dirty looks. "What?! I want some salt!" Vegeta growled in his defense.

"You really love pissing her off first thing in the morning?" Sanshi rolled her eyes. "She was all ready pissed off when she stepped foot in this room and saw me. It was only a matter of time!" Vegeta spoke. "Exactly, you pissed her off!" Venux replied. "Whatever! I can't win!" "Sire, if I may. Never fight with Females. They tend to be always in the right." Shimaru got his two cents in. "Quiet you! No one asked for your opinion!" "Back off Grandpa! Just because you are not getting along with Grandma doesn't mean you have to take it out on poor Shimaru! He didn't do anything!" Sanshi snapped.

Vegeta could only roll his eyes. Sanshi stood up with Shimaru as they left her Mother and Grandpa alone to finish eating. "Pass the salt" Vegeta asked after a moment of silence. A thud echoed the hall as Venux strode out and a mark of the salt shaker on Vegeta's forehead fell from his face as it had been implanted in his face by force.

-Bulma!-

"Mom, you have to finish eating! I know you are still hungry!" Trunks called after her. "I'm going to my room for the whole week! Leave me alone!" Bulma strode ahead of him as she was determined to lock herself up in her room. "That is NOT part of the agreement!" "You never said I should spend this week, no specify how I should make my time here. So you are WRONG in that area of saying what I can or cannot do in our agreement of a week's time!" Bulma whirled around to face him.

Pregnancy certainly gotten to her hormones. She was PISSED! Trunks was caught off guard by how angry his Mother could be. "Calm down! Shit!" Trunks threw his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Easy. I'm your Son, not your enemy." "Look, leave me alone." Bulma coldly told him. "Mom, you know I can't do that." Trunks took on a serious tone. "No, you choose to do that." Bulma paid no mind to his tone. "Look, I know your emotio-" "Emotional?! No, I'm pissed! Just back the fuck off!" Bulma snapped and Trunks sighed at Bulma's mood swings. "I think it's time you took a nap."

"I'm not tired!" "Yes you are and so is Mini-me." Trunks cradled her suddenly in his arms. "Put me down! Hey, stop it! Where are we going?!" Bulma cried out. "You are going to take a nap and when you are ready to be nice, you can wake up." "What?!" Bulma struggled, but all was in vain. Trunks entered Bulma's chambers and set her down. "Now are you willingly going to sleep or am I going to force you?" Bulma opened her mouth to make a smart ass comment, but the ringing of her cell on her dresser stopped them both. "Oh my god…" Bulma whispered. She grabbed it before Trunks could. "Hello?" Bulma asked. "Oh Bulma! You are safe!" came the overly cheerful voice of her Mother.

Bulma was at a loss of words. She'd never thought she'd hear the annoying cheerful voice of her Mother again, but boy was she glad to hear it. Bulma was speechless. "Oh honey, it's okay. You must have been worried sick about us when you got news from O-Ren. Don't worry we are all fine, earth is fine. Are you all right?" her Mother got in her usual chatter of conversation as she always does when she hadn't talked to a friend in a long time.

"Mom, who is it? Are you okay?" Trunks asked concerned. "Mom? Bulma who are you talking to? Don't tell me that you and that nice young man had a baby all ready?!" Mrs. Briefs asked shocked in her shrilly voice. Bulma regained her voice. "No…yes…oh boy. Long story Mom. Hang on a second." Bulma put the phone to her shoulder and looked at Trunks. "It's my Mom. Trunks, Earth is fine and so is everyone there. Oh my god, what do I tell her?!" she whispered. "How about the truth?" Trunks offered. "Here, I'll give you your space. Tell them everything…well leave out the bad stuff. You know what I mean." Trunks left the room.

Bulma let out a sigh as she pressed the cell to her ear. "Mom, you still there?" Bulma asked. "Of course, what is going on?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "Well…it's a long story. Will you have time to hear it?" Bulma asked softly. "Bulma, why do you think I called! What has been going on?!" her Mother demanded. "Okay, well lets start when I got here…" Bulma began her tale.

She told how Vegeta wouldn't help them, she told about O-Ren, the meetings, being captured and then telling the biggest shocker was when she revealed she was pregnant and Trunks, with his family, was her Son from the future; which could make them their family. Bulma's Mother could not contain her happiness. She was over joyed to hear she was a Grandma, expecting Grandma, and now a Great Grandma. Bulma, regrettably, had to bring her down when she asked how Vegeta was taking the news.

"No Mom, he doesn't care. He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't care about us. But don't worry, I'll…we'll…we'll be okay and home within a week. I'm sure you wish to see Sanshi and Trunks." Bulma forced herself to be happy. Luckily, her Mother was overjoyed to notice. "Oh so much to do! Oh so much! Well take your time. We still have to clean up the mess from the rebellion against O-Ren and then Baby Shower shopping!!!" "Rebellion?" Bulma asked surprised. "I'll tell you later darling. Well I have shopping to do! Buh bye!" she giggled on the phone and cut off the link.

-Earth!-

-Much Later!-

-C.C.!-

Yamcha made his way over to Capsule Corp. after hearing the news of O-Ren fall. The Z gang took their home's safety into their hands and fought to get rid of O-Ren's lackeys. It wasn't very hard as the majority of O-Ren's people had left Earth to go back to the lives they once had before O-Ren's empire. Capsule Corp was the Z gang's headquarters and Bulma's parents called everyone for an emergency meeting.

Yamcha had hoped that this meeting would tell something about Bulma. Considering that Mrs. Briefs was ecstatic when she called the meeting; it might very well have to do something with Bulma. "Hold on Babe. When I see you, you'll be glad I'm taking you back." he snickered to himself. He entered the packed living room. Everyone was in great excitement. True Yamcha was late, for his own personal reasons, but guessing from the loud, exciting talking and happy gestures, everyone must know the good news.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yamcha asked, making his presence known. All ready Goku was helping Dr. Briefs break out the alcohol. "Oh welcome, welcome Yamcha! My Bulma is coming home next week!" Mrs. Briefs spotted the young man and handed him a drink and offered him a hug. "That is great!" Yamcha smiled as he took a drink. "Oh and she is pregnant! I'm going to be a Grandmother! Isn't that exciting?!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. Yamcha spit out his drink.

He was definatly not expecting that little cliff note. "WHAT?!!" " I know! Vegeta had gotten her pregnant and that nice man from the future; he and his family are part of our family! He's her Son from the future! Isn't that wonderful?!" Yamcha forced himself to be happy. "That's great, no, terrific news Mrs. B! Congrats!' Mrs. Briefs hugged him again and left to go mingle. Yamcha slipped away without anyone noticing. "Damn you Bulma. You know better than to leave me for good!" he hissed. He sundered down to the dark hallways to the garage of the ships.

"Don't worry Babe. I'll save you and you will learn never to leave me without saying so!" he said aloud. Yamcha maybe a fool at hear, but he is no stupid git. After being around Bulma all these years, he did pick up on information. He broke into the garage and headed to one of the working ships.


	28. First Date

-1Can't Rain All The Time

Chapter 30

First Date

By

Bulma

-Bulma!-

After the phone call from her Mother, Bulma laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her troubled mind. She had so much on her plate for herself to handle. How would she explain to her friend's her foolish mistake of sleeping with Vegeta? How would the media take the news of pregnancy. She could imagine the papers. "Technology Sweetheart; Pregnant and no Father in sight!" How would that affect her career and her reputation? It was too dreadful to think about. The media would just eat her alive.

Bulma felt a migraine coming on. She placed a hand on her forehead and the other rested lightly upon her stomach. She was a Mother. She wouldn't become one, she wasn't expecting one. She was one and how would she Mother her unborn child without her Father by her side. Just how hard would it be going through the labor without Vegeta by her side. She had always imagined she end up married and having the Father of her first child by her side, lovingly coaching her; telling her he loved her and that he would her all the way through it all.

But not here, not in the reality of her life. This was out of her fantasias and into reality. Vegeta wouldn't be there by her side, no one would. "Looks like it's just me and you kid." she whispered to the empty room. That sentence sent chills down her spine. She didn't know what to think or respond to that by her emotions were out of sync. "I hate being tired all the time." Bulma spoke aloud.

She curled on her side and watched the balcony doors and the light playing on the window from the early morning sun. "Just a week. Only 1 week on the stupid planet and I get to go home and face the harsh reality of my mistake. Gods I hate you Vegeta." Her eyes were half closed as she about found herself ready to fall right back to sleep. Bulma was woken up from this state by a loud pounding on the door. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"God love you Trunks." She grumbled as she dragged her worn out body to answer the blessed door. It must've been Trunks going to see how the phone call went and to persuade her to come out. Bulma slowly opened the door to come face to face with none other than Vegeta of all people. Bulma's expression was priceless as it switched from annoyed to cold. "What do you want?" she asked in a cool voice. "Can we talk?" Vegeta asked her.

"Let me think about it." Bulma put on a cute face and suddenly yelled "UH NO!" Then she slammed the door in his face. She turned around and began to head back to her comfy bed . The door opened and Vegeta entered with an angered vibe. Bulma turned around at the sound and glared at the intrusions.

"I gave you my answer. So what do you want now?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Damnit Woman! Can't you be civilized and talk to me?!" "Oh you want to be civil?! We are beyond civil! As far as I am concerned, you are dead to me!" "That is not fair Bulma!" Vegeta defended. "Not fair?! Since when do you ever use the fairness card? Not fair is being stabbed in the back because you don't like the idea that you are going to be a Father! Not fair is sending me and your unborn child through hell! And you think it's unfair I won't give you the time of day to bitch at me? I wonder why! Unfair! Gods, I wonder what your basis of comparison are?!" Bulma once again screamed at him.

It's like every time she saw him, she felt this animalistic need to hurt him in any way possible. And since she can't physically do damage but to herself, she could only do the one thing to him to make him hurt. "Oh shut up about that! I get it!" Vegeta yelled back at her. "Get out!" Bulma hissed angrily at him. How dare he even gave the balls to say that to her! He was underestimating how much damage he caused her. "Obviously, you don't. And if you can't get through your egotistically blown up, thick skull you might want to take in the hints of my screaming and my threatening body language and insults I'm throwing at you; I just don't like you and I don't give a fuck what you say. Now get out!" Bulma yelled at him as he did not budge.

"No." he firmly told her. "I am not going to! This is my home and you are in one of my rooms!" "Fuck you! Fine! Forget this! I'll go home right now!!" Bulma, pregnant and all, went to head out the door that exited the room. Vegeta struck out his arm and gently grabbed her around the waist. "I don't think so Bulma. You agreed to staying here for the week." "I didn't agree to you harassing me!" "Just…would you stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma's slaps and struggles.

"Let go of me!" "No, because we need to talk!" Vegeta yelled at her. Bulma stopped at hearing the booming tone in his voice. Vegeta relaxed as Bulma stopped. "I hate you!" Bulma hissed at him. "Hate me all you want. Trust me, the feeling is mutrial. But regardless if you feel anything towards me, you are pregnant and we have some issues to work out." Vegeta firmly held onto her.

Bulma looked at him as that statement struck a cord with her. Vegeta, seeing her calm down to hear him out, loosen his grip on her. "There. Now can we talk? For the sake of the Little Brat, can we?" "Don't pretend you care! You don't feel for either of us!" Bulma coldly stated. "Bulma, what I did to you, to our Son, was monstrous. I could've handled the situation better-" "You think?!" "Bulma, no more angry words. I've let you vent and not retorted. At least hear me out." Vegeta calmly told her.

Vegeta stood before her in calm expression. "I know I hurt you. What I did was wrong and I've realized my mistakes. But listen to me, do I not deserve the chance to redeem myself? Will you deny me the chance to make it up to you both?" Vegeta stepped closer. Bulma glared long and hard at the vulnerable Prince. Vegeta needed to be seriously make it up to her. She crossed her arms tighter and thought about what he was asking. "Vegeta, you seriously can't expect me to forget everything that you've done to me and pretend nothing ever happened. You ask for a second chance, did you even consider what you've done to me? You made me a one night stand, sent me and your Son into great danger. Vegeta I don't know if I can bring myself to do what you think I should anymore. Now all I want, is to go home. I don't know why you are doing this now, but I'm done. You seem to be sorry, but are you really? I can't trust you anymore. You've done nothing but hurt me." Bulma finally spoke.

Her words stung Vegeta's vulnerability in great pain, but he stood before her and took in her words. Regardless, he stood his ground. "Bulma I know what I've done and I know there might be a slight chance you will give me a second chance and not walk out on me. That is why I'm standing before you. Will you at least consider forgiving me and come joining me for dinner tonight?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma could only stare at him in disbelief. Didn't' he hear a word she said or did he sincerely want to make things right with her? "I don't know Vegeta…" Bulma looked away from him and contemplated on what the next form of action should she take. Should she give him another chance or not? Suddenly Vegeta stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek. Bulma looked at him curiously. "Don't push yourself so hard. Dinner will be at 6. I will wait for you in my chamber. I-I hope you will be there. Should you come, then you have forgiven me and see fit to give me a second chance to set things right Vegeta told her.

-6pm!-

Vegeta paced in his chambers. There was an elegant table filled with smells and delights of exquisite wine and food. Vegeta kept glaring at the clock as if the clock was wrong. But it was indeed half hour into 6. Bulma had not shown up and Vegeta desperately denied reality. Exhaughted and annoyed from pacing, he flopped down upon his chair. She wasn't coming. Tonight he had to face the unrepairable damage he had caused and dine alone tonight. Oddly, he did not feel the least bit hungry at all. Only thing that was empty was the feeling and comfort Bulma oddly gave him.

A knock came at the door just as Vegeta was about to put away the food on the cart. Vegeta didn't even bother to answer it. It was probably one of his annoying advisors. If Bulma hadn't shown up by now, she was never going to. He heard his chamber door slowly open and there stood Bulma in a simple, yet beautiful out. It was simple white dress with matching flip flops with her locket around her neck. She smelled of Sakura blossoms and her hair tied back in a twisted clip. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Don't invite me and then shut me out." Bulma crossed her arms and pout. "I-I didn't think you'd come. You are late." "I'm right on time. You are just simply early." Bulma softly smiled at him. Vegeta smirked in turn and his eyes drifted to the protruding bump that you could make out from the simple dress. His Son's ki rested safe within her womb. With each passing moment, it would grow. "Hey, my face is up here." Bulma got in his eye sight by bending down in his face.

Vegeta shook his head as he realized he was staring at her. "Woman, get out of my face. Why would I stare at a disgusting figure like you." Vegeta grew defensive. "Oh really? If you are going to be mean, I'll leave. You are in no position to insult me." Bulma huffed and turned to walk out the door. She was stopped by Vegeta latching onto her hand and pulling her to him. "Don't." was all he said. Bulma only had to look into his eyes to realize how much of a relief he was feeling with only her presence brought him. She opened her mouth to say something, but the growling of her stomach clearly stated what she needed.

Vegeta chuckled at Bulma's belly. "I believe the Little Brat is hungry." he stated. "What's for dinner?" "Your favorites." Vegeta looked to the table. Bulma's eyes widen at the wonderful food and immediately her mouth began to water. Vegeta helped set her down and both began to dig in. Bulma laid back in her chair a little time later, plates surrounding her as she felt totally bloated from all the food she snarfed down. Truth be told, she put the Saiyan Prince to shame by eating faster, more, and even delicately than the Prince himself. She was stuffed.

"Have enough to eat?" Vegeta chuckled as he began to take care of the dishes. "No more food. I fell I'm going to bust!" Bulma stretched and yawned as she felt this overwhelming desire to sleep at this point. Vegeta sat down next to her. "If you want, you can sleep in my bed?" he offered. Bulma shook her head no. "I'll make it to my room tonight." She began to notice how close Vegeta was getting to h her. She began to feel a bit uneasy. "Ve-Vegeta…I should go…" Bulma sat u p and scooted away from him.

"Onna, why? You have forgiven me, right?" Vegeta was puzzled by her unusual behavior. He reached up and gently cupped her face with the palm of his hand. "What's wrong?" His face was close to hers. Their noses almost touching a deep crimson spread across Bulma's cheeks. Bulma softly kissed him and it felt so sinfully good. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him roam his hands around her body. She was lost in such feeling for a few blissful moments. It all came crashing down as she began to feel him unzip her dress.

Bulma pulled back and looked at him shocked. "Ve-Vegeta…I-" She stood up and ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and horny Vegeta to wonder what he had done wrong. Bulma was confused and upset as she did what her protective instincts told her to do; run.


End file.
